Family Affairs
by OddAuthor
Summary: Two different families, The Buxaplentys and the Turners are forced to realize how much their sons mean to them, when Remy Buxaplenty disappears and the Turners are charged with neglect of Timmy and Timmy is sent to live with A.J.'s family.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS. THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICKELODEON

"So," said Winston, "what did you do to make Anti-Cosmo mad at you?"

Remy hesitated, in part because he was so ashamed and also, he needed the other boy to trust him. He didn't know where they were, and there was no way to tell how long they would be there. Remy decided, however, there'd been enough trickery and lies on his part. He decided to tell the truth.

"I was really stupid," admitted the blond rich boy, "I wanted revenge on someone because I believed they hurt me, so I worked with Anti-Cosmo. However," at this Remy paused and wiped a tear that seemed to be going down his cheek, "it turned out he was using me. I sort of developed a conscience and worked against Anti-Cosmo. Needless to say, Anti-Cosmo was not pleased. He blasted me with his wand, and now I'm here."

There was a silence and then Remy asked,

"How did you get here?"

"I tried to stop him from one of his plots to take over the universe," said Winston, his voice shaking, "and I failed, and I wound up here."

"Speaking of which, where IS here?", said Remy.

"I have no idea," said Winston.

* * *

A.J. was in bed. They were all back from that "time bubble" he and Jorgen had created so that Timmy could heal from his injuries and not have anyone miss him. A.J. could not sleep though. He was concerned about Timmy. Not about the injuries he sutained; they were healed up. No, he was concerned far more something a little more close to home. His parents treatment of him.

"I fear it's only a matter of time," said A.J., to no one in particular, "before something really bad happens to Timmy because his parents don't pay enough attention to him."

* * *

Across town, an elderly Asian man was also thinking about Timmy. His thoughts were not as affectionate towards Timmy as A.J.'s were though. Even though he wished he could get rid of Timmy Turner, he decided not to. Not only, because of the threats of that strange blue vampire like creature, but also from what Old Man Tang had found out about in his research on Timmy Turner. He pulled the file closer so he could read it.

"That Turner boy," said Nguyen Tang, "is very, very difficult to destroy."

The old man shook his head in disbelief. Timmy had gone through things according to his research that should out and out kill a human being. Yet Timmy was able to take it, which somewhat belied how scrawny and short he was. He flipped to the document that contained the information on Timmy's parents. His smiled, rather creepily.

"This gives me some hope," said Nguyen, "because it's only a matter of time before Timmy's own parents kill him with their own neglect. So, all I have to do is just sit back and wait."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

"I'm the one," said Timmy Turner dressed up in his Matrix coat and sunglasses. Timmy, then proceeded to jump from roof to roof before facing his nemesis. A man with a humpback.

He grinned and said,

"There's no escaping Mr. Turner." Suddenly two more identical men materialized.

"There's no escaping Mr. Turner," said the one to the right.

"Hey," said the other man to the left "I already said that."

"No," said the other man, "I said it."

"Or we gorgeous or what?", they all said in unison.

"NO," said a voice and suddenly an African American boy with a large cranium appeared floating in a hover chair, "Prepare to meet the wrath of Professor A.J."

"You don't even belong in this story," said the three men in unison.

"Yes, he does," said Timmy, "because it's MY story."

With that, Timmy throw one of sickle shaped weapons at the Crocker like person on the left. A.J. promptly used a brain blast on the one on the right. The remaining "Crocker " jumped out of the way and used his freeze ray on A.J. freezing him. Timmy attempted to throw another sickle at Crocker, but the villian froze Timmy as well. The remaining Crocker smiled triumphately.

"Yes," said villian, "I've won. NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW."

"Think again, Crocker punk," said a voice from BELOW THE Roof.

"What?," said "Crocker."

"Munch, munch, munch, munch," came a noise and suddenly a boy in a black uniform with oversized braces erupted out of the roof. He promptly bit the Matrix version of Crocker.

"YEOOCCH!," said the villian.

Chester promptly took the "freeze ray" from Crocker and froze him. Then Chester turned to his frozen friends and munched the ice off of them. Suddenly Chester turned blue and said,

"AHHHH, brain freeze."

A.J. and Timmy laughed. Crocker, who's head was still unfrozen, said,

"No fair, why do you get to use characters from other stories but I'm stuck with duplicating myself."

"'Cause like I said, dude," said Timmy, "it's my story.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Isaac were all in a high tech room monitoring everything. Wanda pulled a microphone closer.

"Okay, guys," said the pink haired fairy, "I know you're having a good time, but it's time to get ready for school. You don't want to be late for the last day."

"Okay, Wanda," said Timmy.

* * *

Timmy, Chester, and A.J. were riding the bus to school. They were all three in a very good mood. Chester spoke up,

"So, dudes are you ready for the last day of school?"

"Oh, yes," said the other two in unison. Timmy looked at A.J.

"A.J., buddy, Chester and I are definitely going into the sixth grade," said the pink hatted boy, "and we owe it all to you helping us. Thanks A.J."

"You're welcome," said A.J., "both of you, but it wasn't all me. You both had to WANT to do better."

"So," said Chester, "you guys have any plans this summer vacation?"

"Well," said Timmy, "I think we're going to the beach."

"So are we," said A.J., "you know my family had thought about asking your parents and Chester's dad to join us and just go together."

"That'd be good," said Timmy, "it's great to be able to enjoy the summer with your family."

Suddenly Timmy got very sad and looked down.

"What's wrong, buddy?," asked A.J.

"Well, I know at least one family who won't enjoy the time with their kid. And it's kind of my fault."

"Timmy," said A.J., bringing his voice down to a whisper, "I know you feel bad about Remy, but it's NOT your fault at all. Remy made the decision to throw in his lot with Anti-Cosmo."

"Yeah," said Timmy quietly, "but he did finally do the right thing and helped us, and now he's disappeared."

"Dude," said Chester, "look, I'm glad that Remy did the right thing, but he brought a lot of this on himself. None of this would have happened if he didn't try to kill you."

"I guess," said Timmy, "it's just..."

"It's just what?", said A.J.

"I think everyone should be given a second chance," said the buck toothed boy, "I mean I've done things to hurt people and I'm given second chances all of the time."

"You haven't tried to kill someone," said A.J., "nor did you trick someone and their fairies into going to a military school so you could destroy them."

Timmy nodded and said,

"I know. I just hope they find him."

* * *

Remy heard some sobbing. It was Winston. Normally, Remy was not a sympathethic person, but events as of late had caused him to reflect on many things. He oddly felt the need to comfort Winston, like a big brother.

"Winston," said Remy, "it's going to be okay; someone will find us."

"Who?," said Winston, "I have no idea how long I've been in here."

Remy's stomach rumbled a bit.

"Speaking of which, " said Remy, "Is there any food down here?"

"Our guard," said Winston, "gives us the food."

"Guard?", said Remy, "there's another person here?"

"Not now," said Winston, "she comes off and on."

"So it's a female guard, " said Remy, "what's she like?"

Remy couldn't see, but he got the distinct impression that Winston was shaking with fear.

"She's mean," said Winston, whose voice was shaking, "and tough."

"Has she hurt you, Winston?," asked the rich blond kid.

"Yee...es," said Winston crying again.

"Winston, it's going to be okay. Besides, there may be some hope. There're two of us and only one of her; perhaps we can overpower her."

"I don't know,Remy," said Winston, "Marianne's pretty tough and mean for a little girl. She claims that she caused World War I."

* * *

In the Dimmsdale Elementary school auditorium, Principal Geralding Waxelplax took the stage. She approached the microphone and spoke,

"Okay, students, we're here to recognize the two most improved students in Dimmsdale Elementary. Two fifth graders who will soon be sixth graders; They are Chester McBadbat and Timmy Turner. Both boys got up and there was the sound of applause. Waxelplax handed Chester and Timmy their respective medals. There were more applause.

"You know," said the principal, "we're very proud of both of you, and I'm sure you're parents are as well. Speaking of which why don't we get your parents up here. Mr. McBadbat and Mr. and Mrs. Turner come up and share this moment with your sons."

A man with a paper bag over his head came up. This time there was cheering. A welcome change for Bucky McBadbat. He came up to Chester and hugged him. A tear came to Bucky's eye.

"Son," said Bucky, "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, pop," said Chester.

Waxelplax noticed that Timmy was still alone on the stage.

"Timmy," whispered the principal, "where are your parents. Didn't you tell them?"

"Yes ma'am," said Timmy sadly.

"Well, what happened," asked Waxelplax.

"They couldn't make it," said Timmy, "they had other things to do."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

A CHILD'S WELFARE.

The principal looked at Timmy, very concerned. What in the world could his parents have to do that would be more important than their son being honored in this special moment.

"Timmy," she said, "What do you mean, they have other things."

"My Dad had to work late," said Timmy very uneasily.

"And your mother?," asked Waxelplax.

"She's not feeling well," said Timmy, even more uneasily.

Geraldine Waxelplax somehow got the sense that Timmy was covering for his parents. She knew the Turners. They would often forget their own son's name, and somehow she doubted his story. Then, she decided to shift the questioning a bit to something a little more immediate.

"Then, Timmy," said Waxelplax, "how'd did you get here? Did you walk and who's going to drive you home? It's kind of late."

"A.J.'s Mom and Dad brought me and they're taking me home," said the short brown haired boy.

Ah yes, A.J.'s parents. Not surprising. They were very fond of Timmy which is why the town council had designated them as the family to send Timmy to in case his Mom and Dad turned to their old ways. This warranted further investigation, but right now Waxelplax had an idea.

"Well, Timmy," said the principal, "since they brought you here and A.J.'s the one who help you and Chester why don't we get them up here with A.J."

Timmy brightened a bit and said,

"Yes Ma'am."

Geraldine Waxelplax turned to the audience and said,

"Mr and Mrs. Turner can't be here tonight, but in lieu of that why don't we have A.J., since he's the one who did so much to help Chester and Timmy, and his parents come up here and share this moment with them. And we can get a picture for the yearbook as well.

The principal saw Mr. and Mrs. Johnson get up. Behind them were seated two kids in what looked like school uniforms from the early twentieth century. They were a boy and a girl, and they were odd looking. The boy had GREEN hair and the girl had PINK hair. Waxelplax had seen them one time before, although she did not know their names.

A.J. and his parents came up, and there was some more applause. Pictures were taken and finally around 7:00 P.M., everything had ended. A.J., Chester, Timmy, Bucky McBadbat and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson were leaving the school and heading for the car. Helen Johnson smiled and said,

"Chester, Timmy. We're all very proud of you."

Both eleven year old boys smiled and Timmy said,

"Well, thank you, but A.J. did a lot to help us too."

"I know," said Alex Johnson, "but you and Chester both really worked hard." Alex paused and then added, "I'm just sorry that your parents couldn't make it."

"So am I," said a voice familiar to Timmy. The buck toothed boy turned around and saw the last person he expected to see.

"Doctor Hunter," said Timmy surprised and a very uncomfortable.

"Hello, Timmy," replied the pediatrician.

* * *

Clockwork was looking at the current events now. Everything was coming together; the way things should. He had been keeping tabs on this boy's timeline for a while now. This events that were beginning to unfold were the first steps toward Timmy Turner becoming the leader he was destined to be.

* * *

"What brings you here?," asked Timmy clearly surprised, and not in a good way, at his doctor's appearance.

"Well," said Hunter, "I heard you were being honored tonight, and I've always liked you, Timmy so I just wanted to show you my support. It's always nice to see the kids who are my patients succeed at things"

The brown haired boy said nothing.

"Where are your parents, by the way," asked the pediatrician.

"They couldn't make it," said Timmy.

"Why not?," asked Hunter very concerned

"Uh,,,...my Dad had to work and my Mom's sick," said Timmy looking extremely nervous.

"Oh," said Dr. Hunter, "I thought Mr. Ledley's office closed at 4:00 P.M. Did your Dad have overtime to do?"

"Yeah," said Timmy.

"Okay," said Hunter.

The pediatrician as well as Bucky, A.J., Chester, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson looked at Timmy with a considerable amount of concern in their eyes. Dr. Hunter decided to ask another question.

"So, when Mr. and Mrs. Johnson take you home, at least your Mom is going to be home," said Hunter, "I mean you won't be home alone."

"No, sir," said Timmy.

"Okay, well that's good," said Dr. Hunter, "I'll leave you now, again son congratulations.

Dr. Hunter walked away but kept his thoughts to himself.

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief which drew the attention of A.J.

"Somthing wrong, buddy," asked Timmy's best friend.

"Oh, nothing," said Timmy, "I just want to get home and rest. I'm a little tired."  
"Okay, sweetheart," said Helen, "let's go."

Timmy didn't see it, but Dr. Hunter had stepped into the shadows and was watching the whole thing. He, also, wanted Timmy to go home; that way he could follow Timmy and see if his mother was there, or if he was REALLY home alone.

* * *

Remy looked stunned. A little girl? One who caused World War I. There had to be magic involved someway especially since World War I had happened nearly 100 years ago.

"She CAUSED World War I?," said Remy.

"Yeah", said Winston, "she claims that she used her godparent's magic to assasinate Archduke Ferninand."

Remy thought for a second. That story DID sound familiar. In fact, it was familiar. Juandissimo had told him of that when Remy still had him as his godparent. He had asked how she could kill someone with fairy magic as it was against Da Rules to kill someone. Juandissimo replied that she didn't DIRECTLY use the magic. She'd made a series of wishes that put Ferndinand in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was only after everything had happened that Jorgen had figured things out.

"Okay," said Remy "I think I have heard this story, my fairy godparent told me about."

"Then you know how mean she is," said Winston a little nervously.

"True," said Remy, "she might be mean, but how strong is she?"

"Very strong," said a little girls voice, "and I'll show you HOW strong."

With that Remy felt a punch in his stomach and then another punch across his jaw. This caused Remy to fall onto the ground in agonizing pain. Suddenly light filled the room and Remy was staring up at the face of a little girl dressed in a World War I era dress. She smiled very maliciosly.

"Hello, Remy," said Marianne, "I just thought I'd give you my OWN special welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

WORDS LIKE KNIVES

"It says RIGHT here, Timmy Will NOT need on babysitter on the weekends," said the Turner's son, producing the document.

"Well, you're right, son, and that's a legal document," said Mr. Turner, "a REALLY, nice legal document."

"And now," said Mrs. Turner taking the document and wrapping around some fish, "it's fish wrap; REALLY nice fish wrap."

* * *

"Either puberty is uglier than I remember, or the blowfly' s real real REAL," said Mr. Turner running from the kitchen.

Mrs. Turner looked at her fleeing husband and then looked at her son whose head was in the garbage can.

"Blowfly," she said incredulously, "that's just Timmy eating from the garbage again."

The woman paused and frowned a bit.

"Maybe I should start making dinner for three," added Mrs. Turner.

* * *

"Yeeaah," said Mr. Turner who was bouncing on a trampoline along with wife, "Timmy's going to military school."

"What," said Timmy, "you guys CAN'T be serious."

"Sure we are," said Mr. Turner still bouncing, "military school will be great for you son, you'll learn strength and discipline and..."  
"We can FINALLY rent out your room," added Mrs. Turner.

* * *

"I'll bet my dad can't wait to take me to work today," said Timmy walking into the kitchen. He bumped into an older kid sitting in his chair at the table.

"Hi, Timmy," said Timmy's Dad, "meet the kid I can't wait to take to work today instead of YOU."

Mr. Turner turned the new kid around and on the back of his shirt were the words "Rent-A-Kid"

"He's a rental," added Mr. Turner.

"You RENTED a kid," asked Timmy stunned.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy," said Mr. Turner, somewhat condescendingly, "work is a highly competitive environment. I've to put my BEST foot forward. Not some smelly foot with embarrassingly large teeth.

No one had known, but after the "Take Your Kid to Work Day" events, Timmy Turner had actually gone into the Timmy Cave. He had put a magic shield around one of the room so that no one; NO one could find him. Not even Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. He sat down on the floor and cried for two hours. He didn't want anyone to see that.

While he was crying, he kept thinking to himself,

"My Dad thinks I'm an ugly embarrassment to him. My Mom doesn't even want me around 'cause I'm not a girl."

* * *

After the Johnsons arrived at the Turners, they noticed that the everpresent station wagon was nowhere to be seen. A.J.'s Dad turned to Timmy and said,

"Your Dad's still at work."

"Yeah," said Timmy a little nervously.

"Well," said Helen Johnson, "you want us to walk us to the door. It's kind of dark and there's not even a light on."

"That's okay," said Timmy, "besides there's a light on," and then Timmy added in softer tone and whispering to his watch, "I wish."

Suddenly a light came on in the house. A.J. looked at Timmy. He knew that Timmy had just used Cosmo and Wanda to cover for his parents. Unfortunately, A.J. couldn't say a word.

"Oh," said Alex, "she must have just gotten up."

"Well," said Timmy, "bye Mr. Johnson, bye Mrs. Johnson, bye A.J.; see you tomorrow."

With that, Timmy darted out of the car and ran toward his front door. A.J.'s family just looked at each other.

"Why do I think," said A.J's Dad, "that there's more going on?"

"Oh, Dad,"thought A.J., "if you only knew."

Timmy entered his house. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared in their fairy forms. Wanda looked especially concerned.

"What's wrong, Wanda?," asked Timmy.

"Timmy," said the pink haired fairy, "I realize you love your parents, but should you really be covering for them? I mean you're home alone."  
"Actually, I'm not home alone," said Timmy, "you guys are here."

"And the only people who KNOW that are Chester, A.J., Trixie and Tootie," replied Wanda, "you can't exactly tell anyone else. Also, we can't ALWAYS be here hun. Sometimes things come up in Fairy World."

"Wanda," said Timmy, "I'm fine, even if I'm home alone. It's not like anyone in Dimmsdale ever notices, anyway."

"Poof, Poof," said Poof, more than a little concerned.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other. They weren't sure what to say.

"Anyway," said Timmy, "it's wishing time...I wish.."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Timmy looked over at the door surprised.

"Who on Earth could be that be," said the eleven year old.

Timmy soon got his answer.

"Hello," said a voice outside the door, "Mr. Turner, Timmy, it's Doctor Hunter."

* * *

Remy scanned the blond headed girl who was smiling maliciously. So, this was the infamous Marianne.  
"You're pretty strong," said Remy, "for being over 100 years old. I'm guessing that some "dark magic" is why you're here in the early twenty first century."

"Very perceptive, for a little rich brat," said Marianne.

Winston had taken to going in the corner of this...room, cave whatever it was. He was trembling with terror.

"I see you and Dimwit have met," she said to Remy.

"He HAS a name," said Remy.

"Hmmm," said Marianne, "very interesting, you're finally starting to think of someone besides yourself. Of course, that won't help you here."

"What do you want?," said Remy.

"I want the same thing Anti-Cosmo wants," replied Marianne, "a universe filled with darkness and evil. I've wanted that since 1914, and I've been working a long time to make that happen. I thought I'd never have a chance after I lost my godparents, but Anti-Cosmo gave me hope. We've come very close to plunging the entire universe into darkness. How close you might ask?"

"I didn't ask," said Remy, more than a little irritated by this girl's arrogance, but then he realized something. Before everything that had happened with Timmy Turner, Remy himself was capable of the same arrogance. Seeing this made him regret his actions even more.

"Well," said Marianne, "since I control everything about you and that brat Winston, you don't have have choice but to listen to me."

"Oh, no?," said Remy, "you may be magically stronger and you may have Winston and me imprisoned, but you DON'T control me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Marianne producing something from her pocket and then adding "recognize this."

Remy looked at the object in terror. It was a doll. A doll of him.

"A You-Doo doll," said Remy chillingly.

"And NOW to have some fun," said the evil little girl.

Marianne, then, produced a match, lit it and begin to draw it closer to the doll's head.

"I've always heard you were a hot head," said Marianne, "you're just about to become more of one."

* * *

Timmy looked stunned. What was Dr. Hunter doing here? He looked at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"You guys better hide," said Timmy, "and before you do, I wish my parents were here."

Without waiting, Timmy headed toward the door, so he didn't see Cosmo's and Wanda's wand go "pfffft". Poof's rattle did the same.

"Uh, sport," said Wanda, "something's blocking our magic."

"What?," said Timmy, "who, or what?"

"I have no idea," said Wanda.

"Well," said Timmy, "Wanda go upstairs and lay down and pretend to be my mother. Cosmo, Poof, hide in my room."

Timmy's godfamily did as bidden and Timmy answered the door. Sure enough, Dr. Hunter was there.

"Dr. Hunter," said Timmy, "why are you here?"

"Well," said the pediatrician, "I'm actually here to check you. You said your mother was sick, so I wanted to see if either one of you needed medical attention. " There was a pause and Hunter added, "So could I see your Mom to check her over and get permission from her to check you over.

* * *

The police were at the Buxaplenty's house. They still had not found Remy. More vexing though, is the fact that his parents didn't seem to take the situation seriously.

"So, officer," said Mr. Buxaplenty, "you still have not found our..., our...uh what is it darling, we have."

"Our son," said his wife.

"No sir," said the younger of the officers who was still stunned over these people's lack of concern over their own son. His partner, an older man was not as surprised. He'd been on the Dimmsdale Police Force long enought to know the Buxaplentys.

However, he was just as disgusted as his partner. He decided to speak.

"Mr. Buxaplenty, Mrs. Buxaplenty," said the cop, "I'm not sure if you understand the seriousness of the situation; your son has been missing for over two days, that's NEVER a good sign."

"Oh, I'm sure that Riam will be fine," said Mr. Buxaplenty.

Finally the younger cop exploded in rage at them.

"You two don't seem to REALIZE SOMETHING," he practically shouted, "it's NEVER a good sign when a kid is missing for over two days because that usually means FOUL PLAY."

Remy's parents blinked a bit. Then suddenly a look of terror filled Mrs. Buxaplenty's face as she seemed to finally, finally comprehend.

"You mean..." said Mrs. Buxaplenty..."that our boy might be...,"

"That's exactly what I mean," said the officer enraged and this time not caring if he offended these rich idiots, "when a kid is gone for more than 48 hours, if we do find them, it's usually, their COLD, DEAD body."

The two Buxaplentys looked at each other completely comprehending finally. Mrs. Buxaplenty screamed and fainted, and Mr. Buxaplenty did the same without the scream.

The younger officer looked at his partner and said,

"Sorry if I was a little too blunt, Frank."

The older man shook his head and said,

"No, Bill, there's no need for an apology; some people, particurlarly these people need a hammer pounded on them to get a point across."

* * *

_The flashback scenes were from the episodes The Switch Glitch, Fly Boy, Formula for Disaster and the Boss of Me. Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

A TIMEMASTER STEPS IN

Remy was sweating profusely. He was not sure if it was due to the match Marianne was holding near the you doo doll or from the fact he was terrified. Perhaps it was both. Suddenly, though, he heard Winston scream,

"NOOOOOO!"

With that the red headed boy rushed at Marianne and knocked the evil girl down. This caused her to drop the doll which in turn caused Remy to fall. Marianne was stunned for just a second, but she quickly pulled herself together. She stood up and smacked Winston in the face. It sent Winston flying to the ground.

"Well Winston," said Marianne, "I see your loyalty to your new friend has outweighed any fear you've had of me. Impressive." The evil blone headed girl smiled wickedly and then added,

"However, I can't let this go unpunished. I'll guess I'll have to put you in ...THE BOX"

* * *

Timmy stared for a second at Dr. Hunter, uncertain what to say. Then he drew in a breath and stated,

"Okay, let me get my Mom down here."

"That would be good, Timmy," replied the pediatrician.

With that Timmy raced up the stairs and into his parents bedroom. He saw Wanda floating there.

"Okay, Wanda," said Timmy looking around the room, "does your wand work yet."

The fairy godmother waved it and it made the "pfft" sound. She shook her head.

"Okay," said Timmy grabbing a wig from his mom's dresser and giving it to Wanda, "put this on."

"Timmy," said Wanda, "is this a good..."

However, the pink haired fairy was cut off by an atomic poof. He had Poof and Cosmo in his hand and he grabbed Wanda.

"I need to take you three to fairy world, NOW," said Jorgen who immediatedly poofed out of there.

Timmy looked stunned and said,

"Uh-Oh"

* * *

The next thing Timmy's godfamily knew is that they were in Jorgen Von Strangle's office. He let them go. Wand turned at The Toughes Fairy in the Universe, with her hair on fire.

"DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY YOU TOOK US AWAY FROM OUR GODCHILD, JORGEN," Wanda flames shooting out of her mouth catching Jorgen's hair on fire. Jorgen immediatedly started smacking his head to try to put it out. The fairy godmother then added,

"Haven't you hurt Timmy ENOUGH."

Wanda was still a little angry at Jorgen for that cruel alternate timeline that he showed to Timmy. It was going to take her a little while for her to trust Jorgen again. However, before Jorgen could answer, she heard a very calm voice saying,

"He took you away from your godchild, fairy, because I asked him to."

Wanda, Cosmo and Poof turned to the source of the voice. All three looked stunned. Wanda spoke first,

"Who or what are you?"

* * *

Timmy was in a panic. He had no idea what to do.

"Could this get ANY worse," he said.

That was when he heard his parents station wagon come into the yard. Timmy knew when Dr. Hunter saw his parents come in, he would know Timmy was home alone.

"What AM I going to do?," he said, frustratingly.

* * *

"NNOOO," said Winston, "not the box."

Remy got up and looked up at Winston and Marianne. He looked puzzled.

"What is "the box?", he asked.

Marianne smiled maliciously. She seemed to enjoy doing that. She spoke,

"Oh, Remy, you'll find out soon enough."

With that, Marianne and a terrified Winston "anti-poofed" out of there. It was pitch black in there again.

Remy swallowed worried about Winston. He hoped he was okay. He didn't have many friends and he didn't want to lose this new one. Remy wasn't sure of Winston's age, but he seemed younger than Remy. As a result, Remy was feeling somewhat parental towards him.

* * *

Timmy's god family looked at this being. It kept changing form. At first, it was a child, then it was an old man, and then it was an adult. It was dressed in a violet coat and it's head was shrouded. It, also, held a staff with a clock on it.

"My name," said the being, "is Clockwork."

"Wait a minute," said Wanda, "I DO know you. You're that "time ghost" that Timmy's cousin in Amity Park told us about."

The being nodded.

"So," said Cosmo, "Why did you bring us here? Timmy needs us."

"He doesn't right now," said Clockwork in the same, detatched tone, "right now, he needs for Dr. Hunter to see that he's been home alone."

"Why?," said Wanda.

"Because," said Clockwork, "his future depends on it."

* * *

The Turners entered the house. They saw Timmy's pediatrician in the living room. Both of them looked stunned.

"Dr. Hunter," said Mrs. Turner, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick," said Dr. Hunter, "I'm here to check you and Timmy over. In fact, Timmy is upstairs getting you right now."

Both parents looked at each other. Mr. Turner spoke first,

"Why would he tell you that? We've been at a concert tonight."

"Perhaps because he was trying to cover..."

Suddenly a woman who looked like Mrs. Turner came downstairs.

"Hello, Dr. Hunter," said the rasping squeaky voice, "I hear you've come to check me and my son over."

* * *

"What do you mean, his future depends on it," said Wanda.

Clockwork looked at the fairies and then at Jorgen and he then spoke,

"You mentioned Timothy's cousin Daniel in Amity Park. They're both very similiar. They have the potential to become great leaders and heroes or they can be the worst villians to ever come along. I'm here to make sure Timmy does indeed become a good and kind person, and for that to happen, he needs to be taken out of that home at least temporarily."

Wanda had a realization and said,

"Then you must know that if the Turners don't take care of Timmy, he'll be handed to A.J.'s family."

The ghost nodded and said,

"That is correct. In fact, A.J. has done more than even he has realized to help Timmy reach his potential."

"What do you mean?," asked Cosmo.

"A.J. changed everything for the better when he developed that immunity to Forgeticin. Since A.J. remembers everything about the Darkness, he's been more willing to help Timmy and that has resulted in Timmy being a much more mature person. As all three of you know, Timmy's a type of person who needs encouragement and emotional support."

"Isn't that why we were assigned to him," said Wanda shooting a glance at Jorgen.

"You three can't always be there for him," said Jorgen, "so that's why this needs to happen. It's all tied into that prophecy that involves Turner, A.J., and Chester."

"So," said Wanda, "what do we do for now?"

"Right now," said Jorgen, "You're to stay here in fairy world tonight. Tomorrow morning you can return to Timmy. I have to brief you, Cosmo and Poof about the specifics of what's going on."

"And," said Clockwork, "I need to return to the Ghost Zone; I have other timelines to monitor."

With that the ghost disappeared. Jorgen looked at Timmy's godfamily and said in his Austrian accent,

"I know all three of you have questions. Be patient. I'll be answering them during the briefing. It's vitally important you KNOW everything that's happening.

* * *

Dr. Hunter and the Turners looked stunned at this "other" Mrs. Turner. Then Hunter noticed something. He got closer, and he shook his head.

"I might have known," said the pediatrician, who pulled out some strings from the woman. "Mrs. Turner" dropped to the floor.

Dr. Hunter looked up at a shadow and said,

"Okay, Timmy, you might as well come down. This charade is over."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

CHARGES OF NEGLECT

Timmy Turner was a pretty smart kid. However, he would occasionally let his emotions cloud his judgment. This ill conceived plan of using a "Mom" puppet was an example of this. He had seen his parents drive up in the yard. He had planned to lure Dr. Hunter upstairs before they got in the house and then maybe sneak Dr. Hunter past his parents. However, the more Timmy thought about it, the more ridiculous the plan sounded.

"I guess I just panicked," thought Timmy to himself.

"Timmy," said Dr. Hunter, "I know you're up there. Please come down."

"Yes, Timmy," said Mr. Turner, "you're in enough trouble for tricking Dr. Hunter for coming here.

* * *

"Okay, Jorgen," said Wanda, "explain what changes have happened in the future due to A.J."

"Actually, Wanda," said The Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "many of these changes have already happened."

"What does that mean?," asked Cosmo, "changes? Are you saying that Poof's diaper needs changing."

Jorgen, Wanda and even Poof looked stunned at Cosmo's non sequiter. Noticing the frowns, Cosmo then asked,

"The does MY diaper need changing?"

Jorgen, now irritated, rolled his eyes up.

"I'm not talking about that type of change," said Jorgen, clearly annoyed, "I'm referring to the changes in the current timeline. They have been mostly subtle and barely noticable, but these small changes have triggered slightly bigger changes which in turn have triggered other even bigger changes."

"Any specific examples," asked Wanda.

"Well, for example when Turner got his 5,000th F in Crocker's class, you remember he told you that everyone EXCEPT A.J. cheered?"

His godfamily nodded and then Jorgen continued,

"Well, originally, everyone INCLUDING A.J. cheered about Timmy receiving an F."

"But," said Cosmo with a sudden eerie moment of clarity, "A.J. told us that disgusted him because he knew Timmy was NOT stupid."

"And the reason he knows that," said Jorgen, "is because he remembers everything that happened during the Darkness incident. As Clockwork said, it made A.J. more willing to help Turner and this resulted in Timmy becoming a better person. In fact, without A.J.'s intervention, Timmy's personality would have regressed and instead of becoming MORE mature, he would become more childlike and irresonsible."

Wanda couldn't help but smile and then she said,

"So what you're saying is that A.J. was RIGHT to do what he did for Timmy even if it DID violate the rules."

Jorgen twitched his eyebrow. It wasn't a very big twitch, though, because he knew Wanda was right.

"Yes, Nagging One," said Jorgen, his Austrian accent more than a little strained, "A.J. was right THIS time, but do NOT use this one incident to justify any more rule breaking. Da Rules exist for a reason and I've been assigned to enforce them, so DO NOT forget that."

* * *

Timmy couldn't help but be a little irritated at his father's tone. HE was in trouble? The reason Timmy was doing all of this was to keep his parents out of trouble. For a brief second, Timmy thought of telling Dr. Hunter everything so he could inform social services. Timmy shook his head.

"No," said Timmy to himself, "I can't do that. If they take me away, I'll never get a chance to get closer to my parents."

With that, Timmy slowly came down the stairs. The pink hatted boy hung his head a bit like a puppy that had just been scolded. He saw Dr. Hunter and his parents in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked a little annoyed at him while Dr. Hunter looked very concerned.

"Well, young man," said Mrs. Turner, "do you mind explaining why you lied to Dr. Hunter. Do you realize how much trouble you're in?"

"Actually, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner," said Hunter, "Timmy's not the one in trouble. YOU TWO ARE!"

* * *

Cosmo looked a little intimidated by Jorgen's words while Wanda didn't. In fact, Wanda spoke up,

"Is there any thing else Jorgen?"

"No," said Jorgen.

"Good," said Wanda, "Now, Cosmo why don't you take Poof over to Mama Cosma's. I need to talk to Jorgen alone."

* * *

The Turner's looked stunned

"What do you mean we're in trouble?", said Mr. Turner

"Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner," said Hunter, "do you know the reason why Timmy was using that "puppet" of Mrs. Turner to try to fool me?"

"Because," said Mrs. Turner, "he can be a bad seed occasionally and sometime a whole evil plant."

Timmy had an idea.

"That's right, Dr. Hunter," said Timmy, "I can be a bad seed. You can't blame my parents for anything I do because I'm very, very hard to take care of. In fact, I'm exhausting to both of them."

"Timmy," said Dr. Hunter, "that's enough. You're blaming yourself for being the victim of neglect and that's NOT your fault."

He then turned to the Turners and said,

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, social services will be here tomorrow morning; they will remove Timmy from this home and place him with Alex and Helen Johnson temporarily until the Dimmsdale Family and Domestic Courts determine whether or not you're fit to be Timmy's guardians."

* * *

Wanda's tone sounded very calm and very unnerving. Many times, Cosmo would make some ridiculous statement or inquire as to why he had to leave. Not this time. He took his son and immediatedly left. Wanda looked at Jorgen with a very cold stare. Jorgen shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Yes, Wanda," said Jorgen, "what is it?"

"I think you know Jorgen," said Wanda, "the last time you were involved with an alternate timeline, you nearly drove my godchild to suicide. I'm here to personally warn you to never, ever do anything like that to Timmy again."

"Wanda," said Jorgen, a little angry, "I have apologized and made peace with Timmy; why do you continue to hang this over my head?"

* * *

"WHAT?," said the Turners.

"You heard me," said Dr. Hunter, "I can't say much else just that people in town have been keeping a closer eye on Timmy and they quite frankly are tired of seeing this young man mistreated and neglected and they've decided to move on it."

"You sound like," said Timmy, "that this has been planned for a while. Has it?"

"Yes, Timmy, it has," said Hunter, "even before that camping trip where your parents ABANDONED you, and Chester and A.J., and you were nearly killed by Remy Buxaplenty."

"That was months ago," said Mr. Turner, "I'll have you know that was just a one time thing and that we're ALWAYS there for Tommy."

* * *

"Because," said Wanda, "I love Timmy like my own son and I do NOT like for him to be hurt. Do you realize how cruel that was what you did to Timmy, and do NOT tell me that you were trying to teach him about "doing good deeds because they're the right thing to do"; there were other ways to teach Timmy that."

Jorgen considered this. The buff fairy was rarely afraid of other fairies since he was The Toughest Fairy in the Universe. This was one of those rare times.

"Wanda," said Jorgen, "I can assure I learned my lesson and I'll never do such a cruel thing to Turner or any other child."

"Good," said Wanda, "because if you DO, you'll be answering not just to me but to Big Daddy as well."

With that, Wanda poofed out of there.

* * *

The minute the name "Tommy" left his mouth, Mr. Turner knew how bad he looked.

"I mean Timmy," he said feebly.

"Regardless of what you meant," said Hunter, "what I'm saying still is going to happen. Your son, your boy who loves you dearly planned this elaborate hoax to protect BOTH of you. He didn't know I was coming over. I came over because he received a very important award from his school and his parents were nowhere to be found. I came here to see if he was home alone and he was."

The doctor stopped and then looked at Timmy with a lot of concern in his eyes.

"Timmy," said his pediatrician, "social services will be by at 9:00 A.M. tomorrow morning. Please DO NOT try to run away. Everyone is watching this house to make sure you're okay and they'll let me know if there's any trouble."

Timmy looked nervous and it looked like tears were going to form in his eyes. Dr. Hunter knelt down and put his hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay son," said the doctor, "there are a lot of people who care about you in Dimmsdale; we're not trying to hurt you, okay, we're trying to protect you."

Dr. Hunter then turned to the Turners.

"I suggest you both spend some time with Timmy tonight," said Hunter, somewhat coldly, "he won't be back for a while. Make sure he's packed and ready to go at 9:00 A.M. tomorrow.

* * *

_Please review. Oh, to "Annonymous, Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom never met on the shows. I just added that to work Clockwork in. If you look at other older fanfictions on this site, you'll see them have Danny and Timmy as cousins just so they can occasionally cross over between the shows. Oh, and everyone else, I have not forgotten about Remy, but I wanted to focus on Timmy in this chapter. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX

FOR THE PROTECTION OF A CHILD

Timmy looked up at his parents. There was a shocked look on all three of the Turner's faces. No one knew what to say. Finally Mr. Turner broke the silence,

"Dr. Hunter has to be bluffing. There are parents that are far worse than us."

"You're right", said Mrs. Turner drawing a nervous breath, "Timmy sweetheart. Why don't you get ready for bed? I'm sure you're tired."

Timmy, very numbly, went upstairs. He knew Hunter wasn't bluffing. In fact, at his last exam, the pediatrician questioned Timmy extensively about whether he'd been neglected. He even seemed to know that his Mom didn't always fix dinner for him. Much like A.J. seemed to know. A.J.; wait a second.

Timmy stopped as he entered his room. And Dr. Hunter's words sunk completely in that he was temporarily was going to be at A.J.'s house AND it had been planned for months. This meant A.J. knew.

"Why didn't A.J. tell me?," said Timmy out loud.

* * *

There was a knock on the Johnson's door and Helen answered the door. Dr. Hunter was standing there. A.J.'s mother looked like she had been expecting him.

"A.J.," said Helen, "Alex, Dr. Hunter is here."

Her husband and her son came to the door. All four of them looked pretty grim.

"It's going to happen," said Hunter, "You'd better get ready because Timmy's going to be here a little after nine tomorrow.

* * *

Mr. Buxaplenty was the first regain consciousness. He sat up hoping what he had just heard was a dream. He looked up and saw the police officers and he knew it wasn't a dream. The millionaire very gently shook his wife. She awoke and had tears in her eyes. The older police officer spoke,

"Mrs. Buxaplenty, Mr. Buxaplenty, I'm sorry about the bluntness but we weren't sure how serious you realized this was. I can safely say you truly do understand how serious this is."

"You just told me," said Mrs. Buxaplenty, "that my boy is probably dead; so yes I know this is serious."

The younger officer swallowed and then said,

"I apologize Mrs. Buxaplenty,I didn't want you to lose hope, but when a child is missing from more than 2 days, it usually isn't a good sign. However, I can assure you we will do everything we can to find him."

"According to what you're saying this is no longer a "missing person's case" but it's a "find a body case," said Mr. Buxaplenty

"Mr. Buxaplenty," said the older officer, (Mr. Buxaplenty tried to remember his name; Frank, that's what it was, "I'm not going to sugar coat it, it's usually bad news when something like this happens, but many times, the child is returned safely or we finally find the child alive. Just so you know, we work every case with the assumption that we will FIND the child ALIVE. We will continue to work this case. Please phone us if you think of anything. And it probably wouldn't hurt to pray for his safe return."

The two officers left after saying their goodbyes. The two parents looked at each other. Finally, Mrs. Buxaplenty broke down crying and Mr. Buxaplenty gently hugged her and let his wife cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Winston had returned about an hour ago. He was shaking and distant. He wouldn't talk or even move from his spot. Marianne was grinning gleefully and she seemed to get a sadistic pleasure from Winston's pain. This cause Remy to be angry.

"What did you DO to him," said the blond rich boy, furiously, "you little witch."

The little girl turned on Remy and smacked him with some type of object. It was so fast that Remy couldn't tell what he was struck with. He did however taste blood and rubbed his cheek.

"My, my, you bad boy," said Marianne, "You shouldn't call a sweet little girl names. Like I said, you'll find out soon enough."

Remy was about to say something else, but then he stopped. Not because he was afraid of Marianne, but because he noticed something. Something very strange about the girl; something he needed to talk to Winston about. His lack of response made Marianne smile.

"Well, now," said Marianne, "that's a good boy. Just do what I say and it'll go easy on you. In fact, I'm feeling generous so I'll let you and the goofball have some light for a while so you can get to know each other better."

And with that Marianne vanished. Remy wasn't sure how, but it was undoubtedly due to the black magic. He very quietly approached Winston. The red haired boy had stopped shaking some, but he still looked scared.

"Winston," said Remy, "I'm really sorry; oh and thank you for protecting me from Marianne, but try not to take her on again. She's very dangerous."

Remy's new friend nodded and then Remy continued,

"Besides, I need to tell you something. Have you noticed something strange about her."

"You mean," said Winston, voice shaking a little bit, "besides the fact she's a a little girl who happens to be over a hundred years old."

Remy grimaced and then said,

"Yes besides that. That girl is just, just wrong."

"That's hardly news, Remy," said Winston, "she's working for Anti-Cosmo."

"No, that's not what I mean, " said Remy, "something's wrong with her...she...doesn't..."

"Doesn't what, Remy?," said Winston, now more curious than frightened.

"That girl," said Remy, "she doesn't cast a shadow."

* * *

Timmy looked out of his window and saw two Crown Victoria cars on his street. They were unmarked, but it was obvious they were police cars. He wanted to get out of there and somehow get his parents out of trouble. He couldn't just "poof" out of there as his godfamily was gone and his emergency wand was now gone. That was when a thought hit him. Jorgen had taken Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to Fairy World. That meant Jorgen probably knew what was going on. He thought some more. There was a good chance Cosmo and Wanda knew what was happening as well. This got him a little angry.

"Everyone knows what's been happening and I don't," said Timmy, "and made decisions about my life without letting me have some say in it. I am NOT a toy or a chess piece."

"No, buddy," said a voice behind him, "You're not."

Timmy whirled around and saw A.J. standing there.

"I used my teleporter," said A.J., "I generally don't use it over long distances but I figured you needed to talk. I, also, agree, you're a person not an object. However, I think your parents need to realize that and that's the reason this has been done."

* * *

_Kind of a grim chapter I know; please review._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE LITTLE BOY COMES OUT

Timmy looked at A.J. with a hurt and angry expression on his face.

"I thought you were my friend, A.J.," said Timmy.

"I am," said the young genius.

"Friends don't keep things like this from each other," said the pink hatted boy, "I mean this is something major that's happening to me and you've said NOTHING about it."

A.J. briefly thought about bringing up the secrets Timmy had kept from other people, but then he decided not to. He knew Timmy was saying things in his hurt. Come to think of it, he had expected Timmy to react a lot worse than he was doing.

A.J. approached his best friend and decided to use an approach that Timmy would understand.

"Let me answer that with a question, Timmy," said A.J. "Why didn't you tell me, Wanda and Cosmo about what Jorgen did to you when you said you wished you'd never been born?"

Timmy looked stunned and then said,

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Just answer the question buddy," said A.J.

"Because I knew how you'd react," said Timmy.

"And how would I have reacted?," said A.J.

"Pretty much the way you did react when you found out,"said the eleven year old, "You went after Jorgen and so did Cosmo and Wanda."

"Why did that concern you," said A.J.

"Because," said Timmy, ..."I didn't really want anything to happen to you. I was worried that you might get hurt."

"Well, there you have," replied the african american boy, "Timmy, every time, I see the way your Mom and Dad treat you, I get worried that something bad's going to happen to you. I, also, know that you're going to protect your parents no matter how much abuse you take."

"I'm NOT being abused, A.J.," said Timmy, "my parents love me."

"I'll agree with the last part of that statement. They DO love you,,,but...,they seem to love other things more or rather you're not as important as other things," said A.J. choosing his words carefully, "in fact, they seem to think of you almost as a pet, or an object that has some value, but not as their son."

"You're...wrong,..."said Timmy, his voice shaking, "my parents are ...good people...they want...what's best..."

With that the pink hatted boy looked down very pale and very sick. A.J. approached his friend and put his arm around him.

"Look, Timmy," said A.J., "I know this is hard on you, but trust me, it's for the best."

"You're forgetting a couple of things A.J.," said Timmy, "1. I have fairies that could be discovered by your parents as your Mom and Dad are a lot sharper than my parents and 2. when this arrangement with your family is over, I'll get put in the foster care system and never heard from again."

"Actually," said A.J., "let me answer the last question first. After you're with us for a few weeks, there will be a Family Case and it will be decided whether your parents are fit; if they're not, you'll be put in the custody of my parents for about a year while social services talks to Mr. and Mrs. Turner on how to be better parents. As for Cosmo and Wanda, trust me I've taken steps to prevent their discovery."

A.J. looked at his watch and said,

"Look, I have to go. I know you haven't begun packing, so I'll teleport some of the bigger stuff of yours back to my place."

Timmy said nothing. Then just before A.J. was about to leave he added,

"Oh, I'm going to take that shrink suit with me, the one I repaired for you, so you won't be tempted to use it to run away. You probably should start packing your other stuff. I'll see you in the morning."

With that A.J. got up; set some coordinates with a remote and teleported himself as well as several of the things that Timmy had including the shrink suit and the time scooter which A.J. had also repaired.

Timmy just sat on his bed quietly. Angry at A.J a bit. Not because A.J. was wrong, but because A.J. was absolutely right about his parents.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING_

He could be far more mature, at times, than many adults. He, also, could be pretty smart about things. He, often, could be very brave as well, so it was easy to forget that Timmy Turner was still just an eleven year old boy. Not today though. Today, as social services came to take him from his parents, the little boy came out and started sobbing uncontrollably. He sat in the back seat of the car weeping; tears and snot running down his face.

"Why are you doing this?," said Timmy, "you shouldn't..." sniff..."punish my parents 'cause I'm a lousy kid. I'm hard to take care of...You saw those...toys in my room..."

Timmy broke down crying again. Dr. Hunter, who was in the car, looked at Timmy very sympathetically. He put his hand on Timmy's shoulder and said,

"Son, it's not meant to punish your parents as much as it is to protect you."

"I can...," said Timmy, "take care of myself...I've done it for a while."

"That's the point," said Hunter, "You're CHILD Timmy; you shouldn't have to."

Timmy said nothing but just continued to cry. They arrived at the Johnson's house and started to get out of the car. Suddenly, Timmy bolted and starting running away. He didn't get far, though, because he ran right into the arms of Helen Johnson who very gently picked him up and rubbed his back. Timmy was still crying, but he did seem to calm down.

"Shh," said Helen, "it's going to be okay little one."

"No, it's not," said Timmy, a little calmer, "I'm a rotten kid and you're just going to get tired of me."

"I don't think ANYONE could ever get tired of you, honey," said Helen.

A.J.'s mother, unlike Timmy's own mother, had a knack for making Timmy feel better. Only one other woman could do that and that was Timmy's fairy godmother.

"Just bring Timmy's stuff in the house," said Helen to the social work and Hunter, "we'll unpack it later."

Helen continued to rub Timmy's back while holding him. The boy was extremely scrawny. She could feel his ribs and she winced.

"I tell you what honey," said Helen, we're going to eat around 11:00; would you like some fried chicken?"

"I thought," said Timmy, looking at the african-american woman, "the only meat you all ate was seafood."

"Well, yes," Helen, "but A.J. told me you liked it so I can make a special plate for you."

"See, I told you," said Timmy, sniffing a bit, "that...I was hard to take care of."

With that Helen pulled Timmy closer and hugged him a little tighter. The boy was no longer crying. In fact, he seemed to be falling asleep. With that, A.J.'s mother, with Timmy still clinging to her, entered her house.

* * *

_Grim emotional chapter I know. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**THE ENEMY UNMASKED**

"She has no shadow," said Winston, "are you sure, Remy? It's kind of dark in here so it's hard to see anything."

"True," said Remy, "but there have been times when enough light has been in here and Marianne SHOULD cast a shadow, but she doesn't."

Winston took this in. He had been frightened and creeped out by Marianne for a long time, but this added a new dimension to it.

"What do you think it means?," asked Winston.

"I'm not sure," said Remy, "although...,although..."

"Although what?," said Winston.

"There's something familiar about that..." said Remy, "I can't put my finger on it."

* * *

Helen came in with Timmy still clinging to her neck. He was asleep; clearly emotionally exhausted. A.J. and Alex looked up, concerned. A.J. stood up and approached his mother.

"So, what now?," asked A.J.

"Well," said Helen, "I told Timmy we would eat at 11:00, but first I'll let him sleep first. Alex, why don't you carry him up to the guestroom put him to bed."

A.J.'s father nodded and got up. Helen handed Timmy to him. Timmy whimpered a bit, but still slept. Alex, then, proceeded to take him up the stairs.

A.J. was about to say something to his mother when his watch beeped.

"Is there a reason you set the alarm, sweetie?," asked Helen.

"Oh, yeah," said A.J., "I've actually got an experiment in my room that's needs to be checked. I won't be long though."

With that A.J. went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared in A.J.'s room. Wanda frowned and said,

"That's odd, we were trying to get to Timmy. I thought we'd poof into the guest room that A.J.'s family prepared for him. What happened?"

"That was me," said A.J. who entered his room, "It's a teleporter that can intercept magical beings trying to get here. Since Timmy's going to be staying here a while, I figured I'd take steps to protect you."

"Thank you A.J.," Wanda.

"Poof, Poof," said Poof, smiling.

"So," said A.J, "where were you two? I was surprised when you didn't come with Timmy. Was there a problem?"

"No," said Wanda, "it wasn't so much a "problem" as a news."

"What type of news," asked A.J.

Wanda pulled out a disc and stated,

"A.J., we got called to Fairy World last night. Jorgen told us some things that are tied into you, Timmy and Chester being the "Chosen Ones". Jorgen wants you to look at the contents of this disc. It tells about some important developments."

* * *

Marianne entered the room. Winston was nervous, but, also, curious. He tried to see if what Remy was saying was true. He, also, had to be careful though and not be obvious. It's no telling how Marianne would react to Remy's discovery. The blond evil girl just smiled maliciously.

"Well," said Marianne, "now that you boys have bonded, perhaps we could play a little game. Perhaps chess. "

"There's no chessboard in here," said Winston very nervously.

Marianne waved her hand and the board appeared on the ground. There were also several chess pieces. Remy looked at the chessboard. He frowned.

"You're missing two pieces," said Remy.

"No," said Marianne, "you're the two pieces."

"But we can't fit on the chessboard," said Winston, who then gulped and realized what that meant.

"Oh, I can take care of that," said Marianne.

As Marianne was about to wave her hand, there was a deep rasping voice.

"Marianne. You are to come here now."

* * *

A.J. looked at the disc.

"What is it?," said A.J.

"It's a DVD," said Cosmo, "like duh you put it in a DVD player and play it. I thought you we a genius."

"I know it's a DVD," said A.J., "what's ON it?"

"It concerns your, Timmy's and A.J.'s future," said Wanda, "it's really better if you watch it though, hun. That will explain it better than we can."

* * *

Winston saw Marianne show something that he had NEVER seen her show. Terror. She was white as a sheet with it. That was not as strange, though, as what happened next. A shadowy figure seemed to be hovering in the distance. Even weirder, that figures clawed hand reached over and grabbed Marianne. The being spoke in it's deep raspy voice,

"While you've been playing your silly mind games with Remy and Winston several important events have occured with Timmy Turner and his friends. We will discuss it ALONE."

And with that Marianne and the shadowy being vanished.

* * *

A.J. watched the DVD in amazement. He turned to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Are you telling me," said A.J., "that this is what would have happened if my memory had been wiped?"

"Yes," said Wanda.

He looked at this "timeline". It was a virtual nightmare. Timmy never growing up. A.J. and him drifting apart. This was especially unnerving, because Chester, A.J. and Timmy had actually grown closer as friends over the last few months. It was, also, notable that Timmy and Trixie were NOT together in this timeline. In fact, she was extremely shallow and mean. A.J. shook his head.

"You know," said A.J., "I knew I was right about developing the immunity to Forgeticin. My remembering the Darkness incident made me more willing to help Timmy."

"And that made him a better person, A.J.," said Wanda smiling, "he's matured a lot more over the last few months. Thank you for helping my godchild, A.J."

* * *

Remy frowned.

"You know everything seems to go back Timmy Turner," said Remy, "I mean what's going on with this?"

"Yeah," said Winston, "I wonder what's so important about Timmy? He's just a kid like us."

"You know, Timmy," said Remy.

"Well, how could I not," said Winston, "my sister Tootie has a very strong crush on him. He's all she talks about."

* * *

Marianne stood before her Master trembling. The being turned to her and snarled with it's raspy voice,

"While you had Winston in the box and tormenting him , one of the worst things that could have possibly happened has HAPPENED. Something Anti-Cosmo and I were trying to prevent. It seems that Timmy Turner is now living in the same house as his fellow Chosen One, A.J. The house that is just across the railroad tracks from Chester the OTHER Chosen One."

"Well", said Marianne, nervously, "that's a good thing; they're in one place and that would make them easier targets."

Marianne's Master grabbed her and pulled her up to his dark face.

"Don't you realize what that MEANS," he said, "Chester, A.J. and Timmy have A POWERFUL LINK and now they are in close proximity to each other. That means it's only going to get stronger, and we'll be all doomed. You and I are not even supposed to exist. We're merely shadows of the people we portrayed. You're the shadow of the real Marianne and I'm the shadow of the King and Queen's Chamberlain."

* * *

_Please Review_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE**

**SETTLING IN**

"That's fine Wanda," said A.J., "I wanted to do this for my friend."

Suddenly, though, A.J. frowned.

"What is it?," asked Wanda.

"You said this is from Jorgen," said A.J., looking a bit digusted, "are you sure it's legitimate because the LAST time he was involved with an alternate timeline concerning Timmy..."  
"I'ts on the up and up, A.J.," said Wanda, "and it's not directly FROM Jorgen, it was from a type of "time ghost" called Clockwork."

"I know that name from somewhere," said A.J.

"Timmy may have told you," replied Wanda, "You know his cousin in Amity Park."

"Oh yes," said the young genius, "the half ghost hybrid. So this is not a some type of trick from Jorgen."

There was a silence. Suddenly, though A.J. spoke up,

"You know, now that all of you and Timmy are staying here, you need to be a little more careful about appearing. My parents are a little more perceptive about things than the Turners are."

"You're right A.J.," said Wanda, "we would want anything stupid to happen."

With that, the eyes of A.J., Wanda, and Poof turned to Cosmo.

"What?," said the green haired fairy, "why is everyone looking at me? Name one time I've done something..."

Cosmo never finished the sentence. His eyes just widened.

"Okay," said Cosmo, "point taken."

"Good," said A.J., "now the fishbowl is in the room Timmy is staying in on an identical nightstand."

"Wow, A.J.," said Cosmo, "you really did everything to make Timmy feel at home."

"Well, we tried," said A.J., "I just hope he does feel at home, and I hope he's not angry at me."

* * *

"Your sister's name is Tootie?," said Remy, "and she has a crush on Timmy Turner?"

"Yes," said Winston, "why?"

"Winston," said Remy, "how long have you been down here?"

"I'm not sure, weeks, maybe months,"said Winston, "Something bad didn't happen to her did it?"

Winston grew alarmed and Remy immediatedly said,

"No, no, she's fine."

"Is Vicky okay?," said Winston, "she's my other sister. She's always looked out for me."

"Yes," said Remy.

This bewildered Remy. Vicky was not know for her kindness to children, plus she mistreated Tootie as well.

"Perhaps, though," thought Remy to himself, "this might explain why she's so angry; if she was close to Winston and he disappeared that might drive anyone to do anything."

Juandissimo crossed his mind. Remy knew the depths of despair someone could sink to if a family member, or Juandissimo's case GODfamily member, were gone. Remy looked very sad.

"Oh, no," said Winston, "something HAS happened to Vicky."

"No," said Remy, "Winston both of your sisters are fine. They're okay."

Winston breathed a sigh of relief.

"So," asked Winston, "why did you look so sad."

"I was just thinking of my former fairy godfather," said Remy, "he was more like a father to me than my own father."

"I know the feeling," said Winston, "at first I was afraid of my fairy godfather, but I realized he actually did care for me. I'd love to see Jorgen again."

* * *

A.J. looked really sad. Wanda turned to her son and husband.

"Cosmo," she said, "Why don't you and Poof go into the castle in the fishbowl and check to see if everythings okay. Also, it's time for Poof's nap."

"It is?," asked Cosmo, "I thought it wasn't until this afternoon".

Wanda decided to take the direct approach.

"Cosmo," said the pink haired fairy, "I need to talk to A.J. alone."

"Oh," said Cosmo,.."what a second, WHY do you want to be alone with A.J.? Is he going to be the "other man".

A.J. looked stunned and said,

"Cosmo, why would you think that? I'm involved with Molly."

"A.J." said Wanda, "don't worry about it. Cosmo's just being Cosmo."

"And I can be Cosmo just fine; much better than A.J."

"Poof," said Wanda to her round son.

Poof frowned at his father and shook his rattle and they both departed.

A.J. just shook his head.

"Wanda," said A.J., "no offense but you're husband can be very, very strange."

"I know," said Wanda, "but I love him despite, or maybe because, of his strangness."

"So," said A.J., "why did you need to talk to me?"

"I think you know, A.J.," said Wanda, "you're worried that Timmy's going to be mad at you for not telling him about all of this."

* * *

"What a second," said Remy, "Your fairy godfather is Jorgen Von Strangle. I thought he was just the head of fairy world."

"He is," said Winston, "I was his first assignment. He wanted to experience godparenting himself so he could have a better of idea of what the fairies under him have to go through. I was kind of scared of him because he likes doing real extreme things but deep down inside he actually has a kind heart."

Remy just took all of these revelations in. He had learned more about two people he thought he had known in an hour than he had in months. The wealthy twelve year old realized that there was much more to people than often met the eye.

"Remy," said Winston, "is Jorgen okay?"

"As far as I know Winston," said Remy, "I mean I saw him just before Anti-Cosmo put me in here; he was about to put Anti-Cosmo in jail."

"He got Anti-Cosmo," said Winston, excitedly, "that means that he may learn where we are and resuce us!"

* * *

"Well, yes," said A.J., "I feel like I betrayed him because I kept this from him, but I couldn't say anything. My parents told me not to because they knew Timmy would tell his parents."

A.J. looked even sadder and added,

"It's important that Timmy can trust me. I, in fact, value his trust. You remember what happened after the Darkness was defeated and he didn't want to be medically checked. He only agreed to it because I offered to do the examination, and now with all of this news, it's probably going to be more imperative that I have his trust."

Wanda took this in and then said,

"A.J., look. I know Timmy. He's going to be upset, but I think deep down inside he knows that you were just trying to help him. Plus Timmy has kept secrets to protect Cosmo and me."

"I know Wanda," said A.J., "but I feel like I've let him down."

"Let him down," said Wanda, "A.J., trust me you have not let him down. In fact, you have gone above and beyond the call of duty as a friend. You saved his life from Remy, plus you helped him defeat the revived Destructinator. No, A.J., you have NOT let Timmy down. In fact, like me, Cosmo, and Poof you've been more like family to him than his OWN family."

* * *

Remy wasn't sure how to respond. Anti-Cosmo was very thorough with getting problems solved. However, he didn't want Winston to lose hope. There was, also, a chance that Jorgen could find them.

"He could," said Remy, "I mean Jorgen does know I'm missing and he saw what Anti-Cosmo did."

"I hope so," said Winston, "I'd also like to see my fairy godfather again."

"I'd like to see mine again too," said Remy.

"Well, then Remy Buxaplenty," said a latin accented voice, "then perhaps you should turn around."

Remy whirled around and said a muscular fairy with black hair tied into a ponytail was floating there.

"JUANDISSIMO," said Remy, happily.

* * *

_A bit wordy I know. Please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN

REUNION

The first thing Timmy Turner noticed as he woke up was the smell of chicken frying. His mom must have decided to fry that up. That was good he needed some comfort food after that horrible nightmare.

Or was it a nightmare? Timmy opened his eyes and looked around he was in his own room. He breathed a sigh of relief; he really hadn't been taken from his family. Even the fishbowl on the nightstand was there.

As he arose, he noticed he was still in his regular clothes. He must have fallen asleep in them. Timmy walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, and saw clothes. He looked stunned.

"This isn't the bathroom, this is my closet," he said, "but my closet is over there."

With that Timmy turned to a blank wall. Then he noticed the rest of the room. Save the fishbowl, there was nothing of his there. That was when he realized that this was NOT his room. It was the guestroom in A.J.'s house.

"It wasn't a dream," Timmy said with anguish, "I've taken away from my parents."

* * *

Remy was about to walk over to Juandissimo, but then he stopped. His former fairy godfather frowned.

"What's wrong, Remy?," asked Juandissimo.

"Are you really my former fairy godfather?," asked Remy.

"You don't believe he is?,"asked Winston

"Winston," said Remy, "Anti-Cosmo, and I assume Marianne, are very deceptive. I can see either one of them creating a false Juandissimo to trick me."  
With that Remy focused on the muscular fairy and said,

"If you're Juandissimo, you need to prove it. Tell me something that only Juandissimo and I would know?"

* * *

Mrs. Buxaplenty sat down on her bed. She was alone. Her husband had confined himself to one of the many rooms in their mansion . She wasn't sure what he was doing. He was likely doing the same thing she was doing. Reasessing their priorities particurlarly concerning their son. She pulled a picture of him closer to her heart, and then looked at it.

"I've never really known you,"said the woman, "I've been so busy with keeping up appearances and being so prim and proper that I've feared that any affection I may want to give you might be construed as being undignified."

Mrs. Buxaplenty, though, didn't care about dignity at this moment. She wanted her little boy back. She wanted to give him the attention that she KNOW he wanted. She had never given it to him, before.

Well, except for that one time.

* * *

"Fair enough," said Juandissimo, "this is the one thing I know only you and I know about. Seven years old and hide and seek."

Remy smiled and went over to Juandissimo and hugged him. Winston looked bewildered.

"What does THAT mean?" asked the puzzled younger boy.

"Winston," said Remy, "I'm from an upper class family, what you might call "snobs". My parents are so proper that they don't openly display affection towards me. I barely see them, because they're too busy to take time with me."

"Oh," said Winston, "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," said Remy, "but there was one time that I was able to get close to at least my mother. For some reason when I was seven, we were alone in the mansion. Even the servants weren't there. Well, I'm not sure what come over her, but my mother began hugging me and tickling me. Then she decided to play the game "Hide and Seek". That's the only time that EVER happened, and the only person I ever told about it was Juandissimo."

"Yes," said Juandissimo, "but now that you know I'm really who I say I am, we need to leave."

"Can you poof us out of here?" said Remy.

"No," said the latin fairy, "I can't. In fact, I didn't even poof here. I had to "borrow" one of Crocker's machines to transport here."

"Borrow?" said Remy amusedly.

"It's not like he cares," said Juandissimo, "especially since he's in the house for "locos". Now let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere," said a raspy voice.

Juandissimo looked and saw Marianne and the shadowy creature. His eyes filled with terror.

"The Shadow," he said with terror.

* * *

Timmy felt sick. Why had they taken him away from his parents? They weren't that bad.

"Besides," said Timmy to himself, "it's all my fault anyway. If they'd had a better kid, instead of me, this wouldn't have happened."

Tears filled his eyes which he promptly wiped away. He couldn't even control his emotions. There was a poof and he turned around and saw Cosmo floating there. The green haired fairy looked upset.

"Timmy," said Cosmo, "don't you EVER say that. You're a great kid and this is NOT your fault. You deserve to be treated better. You're my godchild and I love you."

With that Cosmo flew over to Timmy and hugged him. After a second, Timmy returned the hug.

"Thank you Cosmo," said Timmy.

* * *

"Thank you, Wanda," said A.J., "I hope you're right. Well we better check on Timmy to see if he's awake. I can smell my mom making lunch."

"You're welcome A.J.," said Wanda, "and I'm right; like I said I know Timmy. I'll poof over to his room."

"And I'll meet you over there," said A.J.

With that Wanda "poofed" out of there, and A.J. left his room and went down the hall to the room Timmy was staying in. He slowly opened the door. He saw Timmy and his godparents. He was hugging Cosmo and upon seeing Wanda he hugged her. A.J. came into the room nervously. Timmy looked at his genius friend. His expression was unreadable.

"Hi, Timmy," said A.J.

"Hi," said Timmy in a very flat tone.

"I'm sorry," A.J. said.

"A.J." said Timmy "there's just one thing I have to say to you."

With that the buck toothed boy walked straight to A.J. This made the young African-American boy nervous.

"Thank you for being my friend," said Timmy who then hugged A.J.

A.J., surprised and relieved, returned the hug.

* * *

"The Shadow?," said Remy with horror, "so that's what you are."

"Yes," said the dark being, "I'll separate you from your shadow and you'll take it's place. See how you like being dragged through the dirt."

"NOOOO," said Juandissimo, ferociously.

The latin fairy, then, raised his wand and a powerful white beam of energy, more powerful than either Winston or Remy ever saw, shot towards the Shadow and Marianne.

Both of them promptly screamed in pain and horror.

* * *

_Please review. Don't worry; there's much more to this story._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN

SONS, BROTHERS AND BABYSITTERS

Vicky was heading towards the Turner's house to baby sit the twerp. The Turners, in fact, were the only parents who continued to hire her. Every other adult had learned the truth about how she "cared" for her charges. A.J.'s Dad had discovered the security cameras in his house that were courtesy of Vicky. Needless to say, he was not pleased. Further inverstigation led to the discovery of the ankle bracelet on Chester and the other sadistic things she'd do to the kids. So, every parent in Dimmsdale knew about Vicky's true nature. Everyone except the eternally clueless Turners who very fortunately paid her large sums of money to babysit Timmy.

She grimaced. Vicky knew that the parents, now, thought of her as a monster. So what? Why should their kids be happy when her little brother was missing.

However, she could not think of Winston without the threat of tears. Her mind went back to her parents and Tootie. Sure, she ruled them with an iron fist and terrorized them, but if they hadn't been doting on Tootie so much and actually paid attention to Winston (and her for that matter), perhaps he would not be missing.

Vicky approached the Turner's house and pulled herself together. She had a spoiled twerp to babysit, and money to gain. She went up to the front door and knocked. There was no response. She knocked again. Finally, the door opened and Vicky saw Mrs. Turner. The red head looked stunned. Mrs. Turner looked like she'd been crying.

"Mrs. Turner," said Vicky, uncharacteristically kind, "are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Vicky, I'm afraid..." Mrs. Turner's voice broke a bit, but then she resumed, "I'm afraid we won't be..,,needing your services for a while...,Timmy's not..."

But the woman started to break down and that was when Mr. Turner appeared beside her. He, himself, looked upset. This alarmed Vicky.

"What's happened to Timmy?," asked Vicky. Even if she didn't necessarily care for the boy, she didn't want him truly hurt, or worse.

Mr. Turner drew in a breath and then spoke,

"Timmy's at A.J.'s house. They've suspended...,our ..custodial rights for now,...because they SAY we're bad parents."

* * *

"Come on, Remy, Winston," said Juandissimo, "we have to get out of here now. They may come to."

The latin fairy aimed his wand and a porthole appeared.

"Go through there," he said. They did as bidden. They found themselves in a strangely lit "tunnel" if that's what you could call it.

Juandissimo appeared after them and closed the opening to the porthole.

"We should be safe for now," said Juandissimo.

"Where are we?," asked Winston

"We're in a type of vortex that connects dimension Anti-Cosmo made to Dimmsdale Flats," replied Remy's Fairy Godfather.

"You couldn't just "poof" us to Dimmsdale Flats, or even to my house," asked Remy.

The very muscular fairy shook his head and stated,

"No. Anti-Cosmo made sure the place he was keeping you would dampen fairy's magical powers. As a result, I have to create a series of vortexes to get us out of here."

"Kind of like a maze," said Winston.

Juandissimo nodded.

"Well," said Remy, "let's get going before we get caught or something goes wrong."

"I'm afraid, buckos," said an Irish voice, "something has already gone wrong."

Winston, Remy and Juandissimo looked at three figures in front of them. One was considerable larger than the other two, but all three of them wore the same sinister expression. They were leprauchans.

"The McPunchy brothers," said Juandissimo, fearfully.

* * *

A.J. smiled. He was really relieved that Timmy wasn't angry. Timmy must have read the expression for the buck toothed boy said,

"I know you were just trying to protect me. You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Well you're my friend," said A.J., "I don't want anything to happen to you."

He looked up at his godfamily floating there.

"I guess you guys knew as well," said Timmy.

"We're sorry sport," said Wanda, "but we weren't sure what to do."

"I figured that," said Timmy, "I appreciate your concern for me, but don't you think that's a little extreme taking me from my home."

"Timmy," said A.J., "I don't know if you realize this but you were in danger in that home."

"Danger?," asked Timmy, "A.J. my parents would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally," said A.J., "but they need to pay more attention to you."

"But it's not their fault," said Timmy, "you, yourself, said the black magic affected them."

"Yes," said the eleven year old genuis, "but I also said that the spells that Anti-Cosmo cast were just one factor. And the magic can't "control" people. It only makes it more difficult for them to resist their faults."

"Well," said Timmy, "then I probably should be punished too. I know Anti-Cosmo also worked on me with his black magic. You know what a complete jerk I can be sometimes."

A.J. considered this. Then african american boy spoke,

"Yes, Timmy. It did affect you. However, your situation is a little different. For one thing, you're actually trying to fight your inner demons and be a better person. Another thing, is that Anti-Cosmo had to use a lot more magic on you than he did on your parents. It didn't take all that much magic to affect your Mom and Dad. On the other hand, you have been hit with wave after wave of it."

With that A.J. looked up at Cosmo.

"It affected you and Wanda too," said A.J., "and it all started with a fa-giggly gland transplant.

* * *

Vicky looked stunned, but she was not completely surprised. The Turners were neglectful. However they did love their son and they were clearly upset. Worse, though, now Vicky was out of a very lucrative job.

"I am so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," said Vicky putting on her best fake sympathetic voice, "You didn't deserve that; I found you to be great parents to precious little Timmy."

Vicky didn't know what made her sicker. Having to lie to the Turners to their face about being good parents, or actually having to call the little twerp precious.

Suddenly, Mr. Turner's face lit up. Vicky didn't like that one bit.

"Hey," said Mr. Turner, "You could be a character witness for us. And say what great parents we are. "

"Why yes," said Mrs. Turner, "and we know everyone knows what a kind sweet baby sitter you are."

* * *

"The McPunchy Brothers?," said Winston, "who are they?"

"The meanest toughest leprachauns this side of Ireland laddie," said the bigger one who then reached down and picked up all three in his massive hand. One of the other McPunchy brothers took Juandissimo's wand.

"Why are you working with the Shadow, then?," asked Remy.

"Because, Tiny," replied the large Leprachaun, "the Shadow promised us control over all of the pots of gold as well as the universe. And now it's time to fire up the cabbage boiler."

* * *

_Hey everyone , sorry it took so long to update. I've been pretty busy at work. Please review. _


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER ELEVEN

ANOTHER REUNION AND AN HISTORIC TWIST

_**Hey everyone, I just wanted to apoligize for taking so long to update; I've been pretty busy. I, also, want to take a minute to answer a few questions that have been posed to me. First of all, The Shadow; I made the mistake everyone knew of the Fairly OddParents Video Game Shadow Showdown. In the game, Timmy has to defeat an evil being called the "Shadow". This "Shadow" is actually the shadow of King Oberon and Queen Titania's servant known as the Chamberlain. Oberon and Titania used to rule Fairy World (according to the video game), but they're now just figureheads. When the Chambelain was a middle aged man the Royal Jewel of Fairy World separated the Chamberlain's shadow from him. (I believe that's right). Obviously, the royal jewel is magic. Speaking of magic, I do want to address the concern about A.J. mixing science with magic. Yes, magic does present some chaos and it might cause a problem with rational science. However, it is not without precedent. In the three Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours, Jimmy Neutron mixed science with magic. Granted, Jimmy thought he was working with computer programs, but still he was working with magic. Also, A.J. has been studying world of magic for several months now, so he is quite familiar with how it might work and he could, I believe, adapt technology and magic to work together. Hopefully that removes any questions. Oh and thanks to all of my reviewers. **_

* * *

Vicky looked at the Turners for a second uncertain what to do. They did not know how hostile parents were to her now. She, in fact, would be one of the worst character witnesses they could possibly have. However, she was tempted. The way the Turners treated Timmy was very reminscient of the same neglect her parents would give Winston. It would be a type of poetic justice to have Vicky of all people be the one to testify for the Turners. However, she decided not to. She wanted her job back, so Vicky decided to use another tactic.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner," said Vicky, in the most saccharinely sweet voice she could muster, "perhaps that won't be necessary. I might be able to persuade the town council and the mayor as well as the Johnsons that you are perfect parents."

She did not add that this "persuation" was threats and blackmail. Of course the clueless Turners didn't even realize that.

"Would you Vicky?," asked Mr. Turner, "that'd be great and we'd double your salary."

That was all of the motivation Vicky needed.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," said Vicky, "I'll do it right now."  
And with that Vicky darted out of there.

* * *

Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo looked surprised at the revelation. Timmy then spoke,

"The Fa-Giggly Gland? You mean the time when Cosmo had to get the transplant from Anti-Cosmo?"

A.J. nodded, and then he said,

"As you all well know Dr. Rip Studwell is not, the most, shall we say careful surgeon in the world."  
"He's quack," said Wanda, frowning, "you don't need to sugarcoat it A.J. Everyone in Fairy World knows it; unfortunately, he's the only fairy doctor we have."

"Yes, well," said A.J., "from what I can tell the Fa-Giggly gland is not the only thing that got transplanted. A piece of Anti-Cosmo got transplanted to you, Cosmo."

"That would, also, mean," said Timmy, "a piece of Cosmo is in Anti-Cosmo. That would explain his strong desire to have me as a godchild."

A.J. nodded.

"That would also explain," said Wanda, "the marraige problems Cosmo and I had before Poof was born."

Cosmo looked away sad.

"I was so mean to Wanda then; I'm really sorry Pudding."

The green haired fairy looked down, but Wanda floated over to him and put hugged him.

A.J. and Timmy smiled. The Timmy furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"But, Cosmo's not being mean to Wanda now?," asked Timmy, "What happened?"

"Well, this might sound a bit trite," said A.J., "but magic can't conquer true love; Cosmo and Wanda's love was so strong it was able to overcome the effects of transplant eventually. Also, when Norm the Genie created that clone of you, Timmy, to get rid of your godparents it had, the unintended side effect, of making them bond. Because, when that clone started to horribly abuse Cosmo and Wanda , and they quit, at that point, they only had each other. Plus, Timmy..." A.J. paused not wanting to hurt Timmy but wanting to be honest, "you, the real you, was not exactly being very nice to them as well."

"In other words," said Timmy, sadly, "in addition to the clone being mean, my acting like such a jerk gave Cosmo and Wanda a "common enemy" so to speak."

Timmy looked down heartbroken. That was when his entire godfamily, Poof, included, flew over and hugged him.

"It's okay, hun," said Wanda, "we accepted your apology and forgave you long ago."

Timmy said nothing. Suddenly, they heard A.J.'s mom said,

"Timmy, A.J., it's time for lunch, boys."

"You guys better go into fish mode," said Timmy, "in case A.J.'s mother comes up here."

The godfamily did as bidden.

"Well, buddy," said A.J., "let's go downstairs. Oh, and Timmy."

"Yeah," said the pink haired boy.

"I know this is hard on you," said A.J., "but I'm glad you're here."

Timmy smiled at A.J. and then both boys went downstairs.

* * *

Vicky was approaching A.J.'s house. She had a score to settle with the Johnsons, anyway, for removing all of the hidden cameras and pretty much destroying her business. However, when she entered the front yard a laser gun suddenly popped up from the house. A sickingly sweet female voice said,

"Warning. Evil Redheaded babysitter in area. Preparing to give her a bad hair day and burn up her credit cards."

With that the laser shot a red beam at her ponytail incinerating it. Then it shot at her credit cards and burned up them up along with her purse and her money.

"My MONEY!", said Vicky, "You'll pay for that."

Suddenly A.J.'s Mom appeared at the front door. She had a type of shawl on, but she quickly removed it to reveal a karate outfit, there was a gold chain belt around Mrs. Johnson's waist.

"A GOLDEN chain belt?," asked Vicky terrified, "You KNOW karate?"

Helen Johnson jumped up and kicked Vicky down. She looked at Vicky who was grabbing her gut in obvious pain.

"Does that answer your question," said Helen, "now get off my property or this time the laser will hit something far more painful than your hair."

With that, Vicky departed terrified.

* * *

"I thought Leprechauns," said Winston, "were short green dudes who sell soap on T.V."

"Not these, my little nino," said Juandissimo, "they're what you call "LepreCONVICTS."

"That's right, laddie," said the largest leprechaun, "my name is Big Dave and these are me brothers, Greedy and Lucky. Grrrr."

Big Dave was holding Juandissimo, Winston, and Remy in his massive hand. His two brothers had built a fire underneath a cauldron of water; obviously the cabbage boiler. The massive leprechaun then bound the three prisoners he had. He dropped them in the boiler.

"Now," said Big Dave, "No one can save you...now. Grrrr."

"Think again, Leprechaun punk," said an Austrian accented voice. Suddenly a burst of energy struck all three McPunchy brothers knocking them out.

Winston looked up and saw a wonderful sight.

"Jorgen!," said the young boy brightly.

* * *

Vicky was walking home; hair still smoldering. She had attempted to confront the mayor about the Turner's situation, but she couldn't get close to him. Everyone, save the Turners, was now on guard against her. The mayor, in fact, had several burly guards that had thrown her off the City Hall grounds.

In fact, she'd been running into the worst luck lately. In addition to losing her job with everyone, save the Turners, of course, she couldn't torture Tootie as much. It was almost as if she was protected by someone now. If Vicky didn't know any better, she would almost believe the insane Crocker's rantings that certain children were assigned fairy guardians to protect them.

"That's nonsense of course," said Vicky, "if there really were such beings, my little brother would have had one. After all, my Mom and Dad let it be known that they preferred Tootie over him, plus he would have never disappeared. Hmm. And the twerp thinks HE has it bad."

Well, she could terrorize her parents, at least. For the way, they treated Winston, and used to treat her, they deserved all of the pain they could get.

* * *

A.J., and Timmy had finished eating lunch. Mrs. Johnson had indeed made a plate of fried chicken for Timmy. He was feeling some better, but everyone could tell he was still sad. A.J.'s mother spoke,

"Timmy, honey. I know this has been a bad day for you, but I need to talk to you about what's going to happen next."

The brown haired boy looked at her with some sadness in his eyes.

"Next week, you, us, and your parents are going to be in family court," said Helen, "they're going to determine whether or not your Mom and Dad will retain custody of you, or you'll be in temporary foster care with us."

"What do you mean by "temporary" foster care," asked Timmy, alarmed. A.J.'s mother picked up on this and decided to calm Timmy down.

"No, honey," said Helen, "there's nothing to worry about. You won't get lost in the foster care system. In fact, what this arrangement is designed to do is make your Mom and Dad better parents. If they determine that Mr. and Mrs. Turner are unfit guardians, you'll be staying with us for about a year. Dimmsdale Social Services will use that year to help your Mom and Dad become better parents, through talking with them and making them take classes."  
"Classes?," said Timmy, "there're classes for parents? That's odd."  
"Well," said Helen, "Dimmsdale has always had a different way of doing things; plus I understand that there are parenting classes in other parts of the country."

Timmy looked down again and didn't say anything. A.J.'s mom decided to change the subject.

"A.J., "said Helen, "why don't you and Timmy go to the den and watch T.V.,or if you guys want to play video games you can use our large screen T.V."  
Timmy brightened up a bit and A.J. was surprised.

"Really," said A.J.

"Well," said Helen, "just this once. I'll clean the dishes up. Alex why don't you go set up the T.V. for them in the den.

A.J.'s father nodded and with that both boys and Mr. Johnson headed for the den. As Helen was starting to clean up the phone rang. She went to it, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello," she said.

"Helen," said an angry female voice, "how could you do this to us. I thought you were our friends."

It was Timmy Turner's mother.

* * *

Jorgen had untied all three of them. Winston and Jorgen looked at each other and suddenly the Toughest Fairy in the Universe reached out and gave him a "bear hug" Jorgen style. It nearly squeezed the life out of Winston, but the boy didn't care. His Fairy Godfather came for him. They finally released each other from the embrace. Winston smiled through the tears.

"I knew you'd come Jorgen," said his godchild.

"How did you find us?," said Remy.

"Because I know Juandissimo," said Jorgen, "I knew he'd try to find you. If he had been a little more PATIENT, though, he might have had an easier time. We already had started to map out these series of vortexes and we were coming up with a rescue plan when I noticed that Juandissimo had gone. It was not too hard to figure out what he had done."

"My hear broke for Remy," said Juandissimo, "he WAS my godchild and I still care about him."

"I know," said Jorgen "that's the reason why I'm not angry with you. But let's talk about this later. We need to get out of here before anything else happens."

With that Jorgen blasted a hole in the wall and they proceeded to leave the area where the McPunchy brothers we still unconcious.

* * *

The Shadow slowly came to. That burst of light from that accursed fairy had nearly drained all of his energy reserve. Juandissimo Magnifico would pay for that. Marriane, in dark shadow form, wimpered a bit. The shadow floated over and kicked her.

"Get up, slave," said the Shadow, "and go back to your human form. You are not worthy to wear the darkness as I am."

"Me? It's just as much your fault what happened you idiot," replied Marianne.

The Shadow looked enraged and picked up Marianne.

"Watch your tongue girl," said the other wordly being, "I have caused terror for centuries in Fairy World as well as Earth. In fact, for a while in the late nineteenth century, I caused plenty of terror for females which earned me my other name: Jack the Ripper."

* * *

_A bit longer I know. Hopefully, this twist is not too unbelievable, but the Shadow is likely thousands of years old and I think he would be evil enough to do what The Ripper did._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

ODD DREAMS

Marianne looked in shock at the Shadow. After a second she finally sputtered out,

"Jack the Ripper? But they never caught him."

"Well, DUHH!," replied the Shadow with it's raspy voice, "It's easy to hide amongst the shadows when you're a shadow yourself."

"You killed all of those poor women?," asked Marianne.

"Oh, don't play like this kind of thing repulses you," replied the Evil Being, "Especially since YOU caused World War I, by murdering the Archduke and his wife."

The Shadow then tightened his grip on Marianne and then added,

"But in case you get any idea of rebelling against me, remember those women at least were able to die. Their torture eventually ended; but you can't be killed. So whatever I do to YOU, will never end."

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda were in their castle in the fishbowl, putting Poof to bed for his nap. Wanda was unusually meloncholy. Poof picked up on this.

"Mama," said Poof, "why so sad?"

"I'm just thinking about Timmy," replied the pink fairy.

"But Timmy safe. A.J. help him," replied Poof with some puzzlement.

"He is," said Wanda, "I know. It's just other things."

"I know what it is," said Cosmo, "You need some pudding; or better yet poof me up some pudding. They say that giving things to people makes people feel better."

Wanda shook her head, bemused at Cosmo's lack of perception as well as his own childlike attitude. Then she had an idea.

"Cosmo," said Wanda, "that might be a good idea. Why don't you go in the kitchen and wait. I'll get us some pudding."

"Poof, Poof, Poof," said their son, in the baby language that lately he hadn't been using as much of.

Wanda, though, still could understand him.

"No, Poof," said Wanda, "You need to take your nap first. Perhaps when you wake up, I'll get your pudding. You need to be a good boy now, and go to sleep."

"Okay, Mama," said Poof who then rolled over and immediatedly went to sleep.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled.

"Okay, sweetie," said Wanda, "let's go into the kitchen."

* * *

Timmy and A.J. had finished their video game. Now they were just sitting on the large couch.

"You know," said A.J, making sure no one was around, "I enjoy these video games but after that "Matrix" role playing with your fairy's magic yesterday, they seem kind of tame."

Timmy laughed a little bit and said,

"Welcome to my world."

Then A.J. turned serious and said,

"I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"Buddy, of course I'm not mad at you," said Timmy, "I've been thinking anyway. You may have a point about my parents. That's why I was assigned fairies in the first place; well that and Vicky."

A.J. heard the pain in his voice, but before he could say anything, Timmy spoke again,

"You know; it was the strangest thing waking up in the room. I thought I was having one of those "odd dreams" I've been having lately."

"What "odd dreams"?, asked A.J., "you mean nightmares?"

"No," said Timmy, "I mean WEIRD dreams. They're weird in the sense that..."

"In what sense?," asked A.J.

"This might sound crazy," said Timmy, "but I've been having dreams about things that have really happened to me but it's like they have a twist."

"A twist," said A.J., "how do you mean?"

"Well," said Timmy, "like for instance do you remember when my parents went to that toga party, and I came over to your house to study?"

"Yeah," said A.J.

"Well," said Timmy "I had a dream about that Saturday, and it started out exactly I remember it, but then, and this IS going to sound nuts, but I dreamed Cosmo and Wanda poofed me to Mt. Olympus AND the gods of Mt. Olympus were having a toga party."

"Fascinating," said A.J., "anything else?"

"Well," said Timmy, remember when my Grandma Vlad and Grandpa Gladys came over to my house for "Yaksgiving".

"I remember," said the Genius of Dimmsdale, "I know it drove you crazy."

"Yes it did," said Timmy, "but I, also, had a dream about that but in the dream I wished that my grandparents never came to America and stayed in Youstinkastan. That's really strange because that's a really stupid and irresponsible wish. It's just been really weird."

A.J. looked thougtful for a minute and then said,

"Actually Timmy, I might have an explanation for that. Come upstairs with me; I have something to show you."

* * *

Mr. Buxaplenty was sitting in his office at his desk. He just sat there; he didn't even feel like counting his money.

"I'd trade all the money in the world," said Remy's father, "if I could get my son back."

Mr. Buxaplenty stiffened. Had he really said that. A tear went down his cheek. He attempted to shake it off, but to no avail. He broke down and started crying; guilt and sadness overwhelmed him.

"I swear," said the rich man, "if I get my son back, I will be there for him. No matter what.

* * *

Remy, Winston, Juandissimo, and Jorgen were journeying through this "vortex". It was kind of like a maze. It was a bit like a cave . You would walk some and then a wall came out of nowhere, and Jorgen and Juandissimo had to blast through it. However, they finally got to a place that looked like there was no obstruction; it was almost like a path. Jorgen, Winston, and Remy walked down the path while Juandissimo floated beside them. Finally Winston spoke,

"Jorgen, where did that "Shadow" come from?"

"He was actually the shadow of King Oberon and Queen Titania's Chamberlain," said Jorgen.

"Who are they?," asked Winston.

"They used to be the rulers of Fairy World," replied the Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

"I thought that Fairy World was ruled by the Fairy Council and you, Jorgen," said Winston.

"Well," said Jorgen, "it is, but before that we had a king and queen. They're just figure heads now. It's similiar to what you humans call a "constitutional monarchy". The Council first advised the King and Queen, but eventually the Ancient Fairy Council gained more power and there was not as much of a need for the king and queen. And then of course, Fairy World became so complex to run they needed someone to execute the laws of Fairy World."

"So you're kind of like a "Prime Ministir or a President?," asked Remy intrigued. He knew a lot of this, but it was hard to imagine Jorgen as "presidential". He was more like a drill sargent.

"Similiar," said Jorgen, "it's not perfect but it's the closest example from humanity I can think of."

"So where does the Shadow come in," said Winston.

"Well, centuries ago," said Jorgen, "The Chamberlain came into contact with something called the "Royal Jewel of Fairy World." That separated the Shadow from the Chamberlain. Unfortunately, Shadows are by their very nature evil. Upon being released, he wanted to use the Jewel to take over Fairy World and the Earth. He, also, wanted to reverse the roles shadows have with their "casters".

"That's why he told us," said Remy, "to see if we'd liked to be dragged through the dirt."

Jorgen nodded.

"Who stopped him?," said Winston.

"Timmy Turner," replied Jorgen.

* * *

Timmy looked at the DVD that A.J. had gotten from Jorgen in disbelief. It had the "strange" dreams he had been having for months on it.

"So," said Timmy, "You mean all of this time these "dreams" I've been having are of an alternate timeline."

A.J. nodded and then said,

"Yeah. A lot of the things in that alternate timeline are identical to what's going on in our timeline, while some events are similiar but turn out differently. There are a few things that don't happen at all."

"You know as rough as my life is right now," said the pink hatted boy, "it's prefereably to that timeline. Trixie's dating me; I'm doing pretty well in school. I'm also TRYING to be more responsible, and it's all due to you, A.J. because you decided to develop that immunity to Forgetcin and wanted to help me. A.J., buddy, I owe you my life. I can never repay you for what you did for me."

"There's no need to repay me," said A.J., "You don't owe me anything. I was glad to do it. Besides, it wasn't all me; you had to want to do it. All I did was steer you in the right direction."

* * *

Cosmo was slurping up his pudding and then belched very loudly.

"Cosmo," said Wanda sharply, "that's rude and you may wake up Poof."

"Sorry," said Cosmo, and then the green haired fairy turned very serious, "so what's troubling you honey?"

"It's that alternate timeline that Jorgen showed us," replied Wanda, "I found it really disturbing."

"How so?," asked Cosmo.

"Some of the things I do in that timeline really disturb me," said Wanda.

"Like what?," asked Cosmo.

Wanda looked a little surprised. Cosmo was having one of his rare moments of clarity. She knew she had to be quick about this. His perceptiveness would not last long.

"For instance," said Wanda, "in that timeline, I switch Timmy's brain with his mothers to make him realize that a Mom's life isn't easy."

"What's disturbing about that; it's a good lesson," said Cosmo.

"It WOULD be if the mother in question was anyone else BUT Mrs. Turner," said Wanda, "the thing is the woman is, at best, questionable in her parenting skills. Also, Timmy's life is hard; I would venture to say that it's almost as hard, if not harder than his mother's life. Why would I do such a thing."

"Sugar," said Cosmo, "YOU didn't. You in an alternate timeline did, and also you're discounting Timmy's behaviour in that reality. In it, our godchild is completely and utterly irresponsible and reckless and he never grows up, at least not mentally. I suspect that he probably exasperated you to the point that you and, even I, did things we don't normally do."

Wanda was impressed and said,

"Cosmo, that's brilliant. You can be pretty smart sometimes."

"Yes," said Cosmo, "and now to show you how smart I am, I'll show you my skills as an electricialian by sticking this wet metal fork in this outlet."

Cosmo did just that and electricity pumped through his body. It didn't kill him, but it lit up his hair and made it stand on it's end. He was also smoldering. Fortunatley, being magical he survived it, but it still hurt.

"And now," said Wanda ruefully, "it's over."

* * *

Helen Johnson held the phone in her hand. She'd been dreading the call from Mrs. Turner. She was not surprised however.

"Hello, Theresa," said A.J.'s Mom.

"Don't you hello me, Helen," said Theresa Turner, "you took my son away from me."

"No," said Helen, "WE didn't. Social Services did because they found out he was home ALONE."

"Timmy apprarently didn't mind," said Mrs. Turner, "but he DID mind being taken from us. He was crying and screaming while Hunter and that social worker took him away from his home. What kind of person are you Helen; taking a little boy away from his mother."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"What kind of WOMAN am I?," replied Helen, "I'm the woman who was there for YOUR son last night when he received his award for most improved student. I'm the woman who didn't press charges after your husband crashed the soccer team bus, almost killing MY son, because I didn't want to hurt Timmy. I'm also the woman whose son you left alone at a campground, along with Chester and Timmy, putting all three of them in danger. Do you know why Timmy was crying and screaming; because despite all of the hurt you put him through, he still loves his parents and wants to go home to them. What kind of woman am I? What kind of mother are you?

* * *

_Please review. This was one of my longer chapters and I hope it made sense. Like Candlelight (Lauren), I decided to give Mrs. Turner a first name (Theresa), because I got tired of always calling her Mrs. Turner. I hope A.J.'s mother's response to Mrs. Turner didn't seem unnecessarily harsh. It's just Helen is really irritated right now at her._


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FOURTEEN ODD DREAMS PART 2

Trixie Tang was in her room thinking about her boyfriend. She wanted to see him, but her father had thought it'd be best if she'd wait until tomorrow, to allow Timmy to get settled into his friend's house. She was surprised that it took this long for social services to realize the Turners were, to put it mildly, somewhat careless with their son. Hopefully this would shake the Turner's up enough to realize that they really needed to get a better eye on their only child.

Upon thinking of Timmy's real parents, Trixie's began to think about Timmy's other family; his godfamily, specifically Wanda. Timmy's Fairy Godmother had been civil towards her, but that was about it. It was apparent that Wanda still had reservations about Trixie.

"And who could blame her," said Trixie to herself, "I used to be rather mean to Timmy, and Wanda does love Timmy like a son."

The Asian-American shook her head. She hoped that maybe Wanda and her could have a heart to heart and perhaps clear the air.

* * *

"Well, still the same," said Timmy, "thanks. This timeline has been more encouraging than other..."

Timmy stopped himself and A.J. looked angry.

"You mean the timeline that bozo Jorgen showed you," said A.J. who was still rather angry at Jorgen, "The one where he tried to tell you we were all better off without you."

Timmy did a handpalm to his forehead. The last thing he wanted to do was get A.J. worked up about Jorgen.

"I shouldn't have said anything," said Timmy, "A.J...

"No, Timmy," said A.J., "You have nothing to regret and you did nothing wrong but Jorgen has plenty to regret."

Timmy winced. He had hoped that this would blow over, but even the buck toothed boy had to admit, Jorgen did bring a lot of this on himself. However, The Toughest Fairy in the Universe was trying to make amends. That had to count for something.

"A.J, look," said Timmy, "I'm not defending what Jorgen did, but he is trying to make amends and I think he really regrets what he did and he does realize he went too far, again."

"Maybe," said A.J., "but I wish he had realized this before Remy tried to kill you. Remy pretty much admitted to me that was one of the reasons he did what he did at the old mining town."

"Yeah, buddy," said A.J., "but remember if we're going to assign blame, Remy was already somewhat unstable. Also, remember my parents just left all of us there."

A.J. looked down and said,

"Maybe, but I still don't like what he did, but I know we're all part of that Fairy Prophecy and I know Jorgen is the Head of Fairy, so I'll do my best to work with him."

"That's all I ask," said Timmy.

* * *

There was a silence on the phone. Helen wondered if she perhaps had been too hard on Theresa Turner.

"I love my son, Helen," said Mrs. Turner.

"I never said you didn't," said Helen, "what I'm saying is that he's not one of your top priorities. " Then in a bit of a softer tone she added, "Besides Theresa, this is not meant to hurt anyone. It's to protect Timmy and hopefully it'll teach you to be better parents."

"I don't see how," said Theresa, "all I see is that you're hurting all of us, including Timmy, but I guess you think you're doing the right thing. Well, I guess there's nothing else left to say except we'll see you in court. Goodbye Helen."

There was a click and Helen knew that Mrs. Turner had hung up. Even though she dreaded the call, she was on one level glad it occured. Perhaps this would shake Timmy's parents up enough to appreicate their son.

* * *

Timmy's Mom hung up the phone. She wiped a tear from her eye. Helen Johnson's words stung. Surely her and her husband had not been that bad to Timmy. They made their share of mistakes, but it was not easy watching over a ten year old.

Theresa Turner stopped cold. Ten years old? That didn't sound quite right, shouldn't Timmy be eleven by now. She didn't remember him having a birthday. That's when she checked the calender. It was July already and she knew Timmy's birthday was in March, the 21st she thought. The woman flipped to the earlier months on the calender and looked at March. It had the twenty-first circled but it listed one of the Turner's anniverarys. She remembered that anniversary. Her son had tried to stop the party because he said he didn't want them to go through all of that trouble for him.

Theresa Turner froze up and realized that it was indeed Timmy's birthday. He had hidden it from them because...,

"Because he knew we forgot," said Mrs. Turner, "and he felt he couldn't tell us."

* * *

It was 10:00 P.M. in Dimmsdale and most of Timmy's friends, his parents and his godparents were asleep. As Timmy drifted into a sleep, he began to dream. Another odd dream. This time he was on the Blue Moon of Vegan. He looked around and saw the Wind Wand. The sky was clear. He looked closer and saw a figure near the Wind Wand. It was A.J. He was crying. The pink hatted boy approached A.J.

"A.J.," said Timmy.

"Timmy what are you," said A.J, who then stopped, "oh that's right the link."

"Buddy, what's wrong?," said Timmy.

A.J. looked down and Timmy followed where his friends eyes were looking and he saw it. It was the mangled remains of his own, Timmy Turner's body. It was fairly gruesome to look at too.

"I've had this dream three times," said A.J., "the first night when The Darkness took you away. The second time was back when Remy tried to kill you, and tonight."

"Oh, A.J., buddy, I'm sorry," said Timmy, "but I survived. This did not happen."

"I know," said the young genius, "this, though, is part of the curse of being a scientist and a genius. I know what those winds from the Darkness could have done to you. I knew EXACTLY how it would tear you to pieces if the Darkness had hated you."

"And you've been living with this," said Timmy who knelt down by his friend.

"He's not the only one," said a very familiar voice.

Both Timmy and A.J. turned around and saw their third friend Chester.

* * *

Jorgen, Winston, Remy and Juandissimo were back at Fairy World in Jorgen's office

"We're going to have to think of a good explanation," said Jorgen, "on how you two came back because we can't very well reveal the existence of Fairies, at least not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?," asked Winston.

"I don't have time to fully explain it Winston," said Jorgen, "but it's tied into a prophecy about fairies and humans living side by side. However, there are other more pressing matters. The Shadow and Marianne, for one thing."

"Didn't you seal them up in that vortex, Jorgen?," said Remy.

"Yes," said The Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "but that's not going to last long. Both of them have become much more powerful. We need the three Chosen ones, Chester McBadbat, Timmy Turner, and A.J. Johnson to defeat them and we're going to have to use the White Wand Guitar to do it. We may not have a lot of time either."

* * *

"Chester," said Timmy, surprised, "well, I guess that means this link between us is getting stronger. The last time A.J. had to touch me and you weren't even in my dream Chester. So this has been haunting you too, dude."

Chester nodded and wiped a tear from his eye.

"My dreams about what happened aren't quite as gross as A.J.'s, but they're pretty bad."

Timmy looked at his friends. He thought about what he had just been seen and told.

"Guys," said Timmy, "I'm actually glad that this has happened. I've already know both of you have been going through some issues and you guys need to talk about it. Everyone's been so concerned about me, but you guys have had it kind of rough too."

Suddenly, Cosmo, Wanda and Isaac "poofed" into the midst of them. All three boys looked shocked.

"Don't tell me you three are linked to us," said A.J.

"Well, A.J.," said Isaac, "I'm Chester's fairy godfather, and Cosmo and Wanda are Timmy's fairies. You're kind of linked with your godchildren."

"Is this my dream," said Cosmo, "it's kind of like my mind; it's pretty vacant"

"It's my dream, more like a nightmare Cosmo," said A.J.

Cosmo looked down saw Timmy's "body" and then looked at the real Timmy and said,

"You're right. Two Timmy Turners? That's a real nightmare. Plus this "Timmy" on the ground looks like something the cat dragged in, spit out, chewed up again and then stomped on."

Everybody looked really annoyed at Cosmo and Wanda lifted up her wand.

"I'm going to hit myself in the head with this frying pan," said Wanda.

Cosmo then was holding a frying pan and smacked himself over the head with it. Wanda turned to A.J. and said,

"A.J. sweetie. You've had this dream because of Timmy sacrificing himself, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said A.J., "I guess what happened upset me for more than I realized."

"I've got an idea," said Timmy, "why don't all three of us "leave" this dream and discuss it in your castle."

Timmy looked sheepish and added,

"I hope I'm not being too presumptous Wanda, but I thought that might be the best place to discuss it."

"Sure hun," said Wanda, "just say the word."

"I wish we were all awake and inside Cosmo and Wanda's castle."

* * *

_"What does it want," said Mr. Turner. _

_"TIMMY TURNER,"moaned the swirling vortex, very creepily._

_"I think it wants...," said Timmy, "me."_

_Upon which, the boy began to climb the tower of people._

_"TIMMY, NOOO!," said Mr. and Mrs Turner, together, realizing in horror what their son was going to do._

_"I've got to give myself up to the Darkness," said the buck toothed kid, "before it takes you all."_

_Both parents looked up in terror as they watched their son kiss Trixie and then get sucked up into the Darkness, screaming obviously terrified, yet still willing give himself up to save everyone._

_"TIMMY!", cried everyone. _

_Then the entire tower of people fell to the ground._

Theresa Turner woke up with a start, shaking and in a cold sweat. She had been having this dream off and on for months. Where her little boy was willing to give his life to save friends, family and even enemies.

But that was ridiculous. Her son was a decent enough kid, but he didn't possess the courage to do something like that. Or did he?

Mr. Turner woke up and looked at his wife.

"Honey," he said, "are you okay?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Turner, "I'm just thinking about Timmy."

"I know, Theresa," said Mr. Turner, "I miss him too, but I'm sure once the court hears our side of the story; they'll know what good, loving parents we are."

* * *

The group of three boys and three fairies poofed into the fishbowl castle. They were at one of the tables. That's when Wanda noticed something and screamed. She pointed at the "dream" Timmy, the torn apart body.

"Cosmo," said Wanda, "why did you poof that in here?"

"Timmy said he wanted everyone here," said Cosmo

Wanda, in annoyance, poofed the creepy thing out of there. Before she could say or do anything, Cosmo waved his wand.

"I going to hit myself," said the green haired fairy, "with this frying pan."

A frying pan appeared in front of Cosmo and hit him square in the face. Timmy, Chester, and even A.J. chuckled a little at Cosmo's strangeness.

"Well," said Timmy, "it's nice to know we all still have our humor."

"Well," said Wanda, "now that that's out of the way, let's begin."

* * *

"I tell you what, though," said Jorgen "let's all get some rest. All of you can stay at Fort Jorgen with me and the Tooth Fairy for tonight. In the morning, we should be able to think clearly."

With that,the group left Jorgen's office. The office was quiet and there was just one light on; one that just happened to be conveniently turned on. However, there was a dark spot there. The dark spot grew large and became the Shadow.

"The White Wand Guitar," said the Shadow in it's rather rasping voice, "well Turner and his friends can't use it if it's gone, and I'm going to make sure it's gone."

* * *

_Please Review. Hope it wasn't too gruesome. I did try to lighten it up with Cosmo's cluelessness._


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

EMOTIONS AND ADVICE

A.J. suddenly looked up at Cosmo and Wanda. There was a worried expression on his face.

"What a minute," said A.J., "What about my parents; won't they notice Timmy and I are gone?"

"Relax A.J.", said Wanda, "we took care of everything."

"Which means," said Cosmo, "Wanda took care of everything."

"I poofed up a clone of you and Timmy," said the pink haired fairy, "if your parents get up, they'll see you sleeping in your room, and Timmy sleeping in the guest room."

"Thanks, Wanda," said Timmy.

"Well," said A.J., "I'm not really sure how to start or what to say."

"Just say what comes to your mind, buddy," said Timmy, "I get the feeling that you've been needing to talk about this for a long time."

"Well," said A.J., "I guess the first thing is a confession. You know the Academic Brain-A-Thon trophy that you had Cosmo and Wanda fix, and then you gave it to me for my birthday."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "a bit perplexed about why A.J. brought that up."

"Well," said the African American genius, "I know I acted surprised, but I really wasn't surprised. I accidently stumbled upon it when you were trapped in the Darkness and your fairies, and Jorgen, went off to rescue you."

* * *

Jorgen poofed with an atomic boom into his home at Fort Jorgen with his two guests as well as Juandissimo. This woke up his wife, The Tooth Fairy. She came into the living room.

"Jorgen, where on Earth have you..." said Jorgen's Wife, but then trailed off.

"WINSTON," she said gladly, floating over to the boy and hugging him, "you're back. It's good to see you."

Winston returned the hug and said,

"Thanks, I missed you guys."

The Tooth Fairy frowned and said,

"Honey, what happened to your teeth; you've got a bunch of cavities in them."  
"The person that held me hostage wouldn't let me take care of my teeth," said Winston, sadly, "she fed me, but she wouldn't let me take care of my personal hygiene, because she said I deserved to be uncomfortable and hurting."

The Tooth Fairie's eyes turned red and her crown and her HAIR lit up; white out.

"Did she now," said Jorgen's wife, "Who is she; where is she, I'll rot her teeth from the inside out."

"Uh, my little biscupid," said Jorgen, "I've sealed her in a vortex, but you couldn't do but so much to her."

"Are you saying that I'm not tough in my own way, Jorgen?," said Tooth Fairy, somewhat hotly.

"No, my dear," said Jorgen, nervous, "It's just she's not really alive. She's actually the shadow of Marianne."

"The Shadow of Marianne", said The Tooth Fairy, nervous as well, "but only one being could do something like that.."

"Yes, my sweeheart," said Jorgen, "The Chamberlain's Shadow is back."

* * *

The Chamberlain's Shadow was not only back, but he was in Fairy World, lurking around. He was searching for the White Wand Guitar. He saw two attractive female fairies. Since he was "hidden" as a shadow, they didn't notice him. He smiled remembering the havoc he wreaked in England all of those years ago as Jack the Ripper.

"That was fun," thought the Shadow as he looked at his dark claw like hands. Those "claws" had been quite deadly and quite gruesome. He felt a sense of delight as he thought of the sheer terror those human females suffered. He, also, got a perverse joy in making a fool out of Scotland Yard. He shook his head.

"I've got to focus," he said quietly in his raspy voice, "I need to find that White Wand."

With that, he delved further into the blackness of the shadows. One of the female fairies shuddered.

"What's wrong?," asked her friend.

"I'm not sure," replied the other fairy, "I just felt a chill all of a sudden. Like a wind went by us."

* * *

Mr. Buxaplenty couldn't sleep, so he did what he always did when he couldn't control events. He went to his private bar in the mansion and drowned his sorrows. He knew he'd get roaring drunk and he knew he'd regret it tomorrow, but he didn't care. The guilt that ate at him for ignoring his twelve year old boy was too powerful. He tried to numb the pain with the strongest liquor he could find. Unfortunately, no matter how much he drank, it didn't numb the pain and the guilt. Finally in a rage, he picked one of the bottles up and threw across the room. It crashed into the wall, shattering. Then Remy's father fell face first on the couch and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

"Okay," said Timmy, "go on."

"Well," said A.J., "I had been working for several hours anyway, trying to figure out why the Wind Wand on the Blue Moon didn't work. I found nothing, so I was frustrated and upset that I couldn't help you."

The eleven year old genius took in a breath and then he continued.

"I stopped to take a break and like I said I found the gift and read the note, and I just broke down. Well, after that I couldn't get any work down, so I fell asleep and that was the first time I had the dream."

A.J. paused swallowing and then added,

"And it was hard on me. You see, I've never really lost anyone close to me. My grandparents are still in great health and my family tends to have long life spans. The fact that you could be dead, buddy, shook me up."

Timmy grimaced. He realized A.J. had been going through some emotional stress. He wondered if it had done A.J. more harm than good remembering the Darkness Incident.

"I know what you're thinking, Timmy," said A.J., "that I shouldn't have made myself immune to the Memory Wipe, but I'm not sorry I did that. As hard as that memory is, I want to keep it. I don't ever want to forget the sacrifice you made to save us. It made me appreciate my friends and my family more, and as you saw by the way it made me more willing to help you, and it made ME a better person."

"What do you mean?," asked Chester.

"You know in that alternate timeline," said A.J., "when Crocker gave you your 5000th F, I actually cheered."

"That was pretty weird," said Isaac, "granted A.J., I don't know you very well, but that seems out of character for you."

"Actually, Isaac," said A.J., "it's not. A lot times in the past, I would notice Timmy's or Chester's faults and think of myself as superior to them. In fact, a lot of times we chew Timmy out when he engages and arrogant and selfish behavoir, but the fact is I can be just as arrogant and prideful as anyone else. Just because you're a genius does NOT mean you're perfect."

There was a silence and everyone was serious looking, even Cosmo. Then Timmy spoke,

"I'm glad you told us this A.J. It makes me appreciate you as a friend even more."

A.J. Nodded. Then Isaac looked over to Chester and said,

"Chester, you said you'd like to share some of things you're going through as well."

"I'm not sure where to start," said the blond headed boy.

"Just do like I did, Chester," said A.J., "and say whatever comes to your mind."

Chester nodded and then decided to begin.

* * *

Trixie Tang couldn't sleep. She was really worried about Timmy. She'd heard that he had been really upset being taken from his parents. Apparently, he cried and cried. She wanted to go to him and put her arms around him. She wanted to comfort him. Trixie got up and then went downstairs to her fancy dining room. To her surprise, her father was already there.

"Dad," said the Asian American, "what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you, honey," said Jeff, "I had a feeling you'd get up."

"Because I'm worried about Timmy," said Trixie.

"Yes," said Jeff, "why don't you take a seat and we'll talk. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I do," said Trixie, "the first being why she told me not to go over to A.J.'s house to see Timmy. I mean I'm his girlfriend; shouldn't I be there to comfort him?"

"That's a very good question, Trixie," said Jeff, "first of all I can assure it's nothing against Timmy. In fact, you can see him tomorrow like I said."

"Why not today," asked Trixie.

"Sweetie," said Jeff, "Timmy is going through an emotional upheaval right now; he's been taken from his parents and he needs time to get acclimated to his new environment. You wouldn't have been able to really do anything for him. There's also another reason."

"What?", said Trixie

"Honey," said Jeff, "you and Timmy are fast approaching a very crucial age, when a lot of things happen. Right now, both of you are just eleven, but I'm sure you've noticed that changes are occuring; changes that only you and your Mom would feel comfortable talking about."

Trixie blushed and the her father quickly said,

"Trixie, I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable; it's just I don't know how far along Timmy is in his physical maturity. You get two kids that are attracted to each other in a highly emotional state, there's no telling what might happen."

"You don't trust me or Timmy," said Trixe puzzled.

"It's not a matter of whether I trust you or not," said Jeff, "yes Timmy is fairly mature for his age, and so are you, but Timmy's still a male. I'm not putting him down by any means, but something could happen between you two that both of you might regret. Besides, while like I said, Timmy's mature for an eleven year old, you and him are still just kids. You could give into something that neither one of you are really ready to deal with. Both of you could get emotionally hurt."

"So," said Trixie, "it's just as much to protect Timmy as it is to protect me."

"Correct," said Jeff.

Trixie smiled and then got up and hugged her dad.

"Thanks, Dad," said Trixie, "you can always make me feel better. I'll be able to get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night, Trixie," said Jeff Tang.

With that Trixie kissed her father and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

_Please review. I hope what Trixie's dad said made sense._


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

HOUSEGUESTS AND AN OLD FRIEND RETURNS

The Tooth Fairy then looked from Winston to the Remy. She regarded him very coolly.

"Remy," said the dental based fairy.

"Hi," said Remy, somewhat quietly.

Winston picked up on this.

"What's wrong?," he asked.

"Winston, sweetie, don't you know what Remy tried to do and what he is?," asked The Tooth Fairy.

Juanidissimo looked like he was going to object, but a glare from the Tooth Fairy silenced him. The buff latin fairy took pride in his appearance and the last thing he wanted to do was anger someone in charge of teeth. Jorgen's wife turned to Winston, and stated

"Well, honey, like I said, do you know what Remy did?"

"He already admitted to me that he did some dumb things and worked with Anti-Cosmo," said Winston, "besides, Remy really was good to me while we were in that Vortex."

"He didn't try to hurt you?," said Jorgen's wife, very surprised.

"No," said the young boy, still puzzled, "in fact, he was pretty encouraging. Why? What's going on?"

The Tooth Fairy shook her head and then said,

"We'll talk about it later, dear. Right now, I'm going to get rid of your cavities. Normally, I don't do that because the reason children get them is because they don't take care of their teeth. However, what happened with Anti-Cosmo and Marianne was beyond your control."

With that, she waved her wand and there was a "poof". Winston's mouth felt much better. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"Well," said the Tooth Fairy "like I said, this was beyond your control and since I am Jorgen's wife, I am technically your fairy godmother. Speaking of which, why you don't wash up."

With that , she waved her wand and a towel and new clothes appeared in Winston's hand.

"The bathroom is over there, Winston," said The Tooth Fairy, "take as long as you need. Besides Jorgen and I need to talk alone."

Winston did as bidden.

The Tooth Fairy turned to Jorgen and saw Remy and Juandissimo still there. She frowned.

"Like I said, Remy, Juandissimo , Jorgen and I need to talk alone," said Jorgen's wife, "You can go to the den. It's over there."

The Tooth Fairy pointed in a direction opposite of where the bathroom was. It was not lost on Remy how far away it seemed from where Winston was at. Both rooms were, also, positioned so Jorgen and his wife could keep an eye on both children.

"Come on Nino," said Juandissimo, "you and I can talk. We have a lot to catch up on."

With that both Juandissimo and his former godchild went to the den.

After Remy was gone, The Tooth Fairy turned to Jorgen more than a little uneasy.

"Jorgen," said the Tooth Fairy, "do you think it was smart bringing Remy Buxaplenty here. You know what happened last time. He got into our house and broke Norm the Genie out; not to mention he tried to kill Timmy."

* * *

"Well," said Chester, "I guess the best thing like A.J. said is to start at the beginning. Unlike A.J., though, I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. As you know, my Mom died about three years ago."

Chester looked down very sadly. Isaac put his hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Chester," said his fairy godfather, "Just take your time."  
Chester nodded and then drew in a breath.

"Well, like I told you earlier, I've had nightmares myself," said the eleven year old, "and I've had them a lot more than A.J. While Jorgen and your godfamily were rescuing you from the Darkness, Timmy, I had one. It wasn't as gruesome as A.J.'s, but I dreamed what they brought back was your dead body."

Chester wiped his eyes, and then continued,

"And that's when it became weird. You opened your eyes and looked at me. You said, 'Well, Chester, I guess you got me back for not saving your mobile home from that twister."

Finally, Chester just broke down and started crying.

* * *

"My little biscupid," said Jorgen,"I understand your concern, but I don't think Remy's going to try anything. I think he's learned his lesson."

"I hope so," said Jorgen's wife, "I realize that he's trying to make up for what he did to everyone, but still. I have a hard time trusting him."

"Then you're not going to like what I'm going to tell you," said The Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

"What," said The Tooth Fairy, sensing that she definintely would NOT like what Jorgen was about to reveal.

"Well, as you know," said Jorgen, "On Earth, Winston and Remy are missing persons. Since humanity is not yet ready to learn about fairies, I'm going to have to work out how to return them to their homes without arousing suspicision."

"I know that Jorgen," said his wife, "so what are you NOT telling me?"

"Well," said Jorgen, very nervously, "as you know, it's going to take a few days to do, and Winston and Remy are going to need a place to stay."

"You don't mean..," said the Tooth Fairy.

"Yes," said Jorgen, swallowing a bit nervously, "my enamel based wife, Winston AND Remy are going to be staying with us for a few days."

* * *

Timmy and Wanda approached Chester and Isaac.

"Chester, dude," said Timmy, "It's all right. Nothing happened to me."

"I know," said Chester, his voice breaking, "it's just like A.J. has said, if something had happened to you, one of my last memories of you would be my getting angry at you for a dumb reason."

"Chester," said Timmy, "it's not so dumb. I mean, you lost your home and you believed that I could have helped you, so your anger at me is understandable."

"I still feel terrible," said the blonde, "because like I told you my memories started coming back. How Norm used me to hurt you. I, also, figured out you'd done other things to help me like making me a great baseball player and actually saving my home from a twister from that time when you were The Masked Magician. Of course, the time, I got better at baseball, I acted like a real jerk."

"I think, Timmy," said A.J., "that's also one thing Chester and I feel guilty about. We got angry at you for not using Cosmo and Wanda to help us, but we didn't realize, or take into account, the many times it has backfired when you have tried to help us. Also, you had to keep your fairies a secret from us, so you were not exactly free to do but so much."

"Well," said Timmy, "I could have done more to help you and have been a better friend to you guys. You're right, though, at least part of my reason for not using magic to help you two was concern about Cosmo and Wanda being discovered."

"When I was in Abracatraz," said Chester, "I feel like I acted like a real jerk."

"Actually, Chester, honey," said Wanda, "that was just as much Cosmo's and my fault. When Timmy's parents began to complain about how selfish he was, we didn't point out that they had left him home alone while they went on vacation. Twice. There are, also the other ways they've done to neglect him. We should have pointed that out and not kept harping on how selfish Timmy is; especially with our godchild's life possibly in danger."

"Well, Wanda," said A.J., "You did decide to become the voice of reason, though, once you realized how the anger had gotten out of control."

"But that's not like me," said Wanda, "usually, I'm ALWAYS the voice of reason, but it's almost like something was causing me to get you all worked up about Timmy."

"I think we all know who did that," said A.J., "Anti-Cosmo."

* * *

"What?," said the Tooth Fairy, "You can't be serious Jorgen. I don't mind Winston here, but Remy. I don't like it. Why can't he stay at Juandissimo's?"

"Because," said Jorgen, "I need to keep an eye on all three of them. Remember the Shadow is still out there, along with Marianne. Until we can get Timmy Turner, Chester and A.J. here to battle them, they're all in danger. That vortex I sealed them up in will not hold for long."

The Tooth Fairy took this in and said,  
"How are they going to stop them?"

"Well, they're going to have use the White Wand Guitar," replied Jorgen.

The Tooth Fairy nodded and then looked alarmed.

"What is it, my little biscupid?" asked Jorgen.

"Jorgen, honey," she said, "You said that Vortex won't hold for long. What if they get out and try to still the White Wand?"

"Don't worry," said Jorgen, "I've taken care of that possibility."

* * *

The Shadow was now in front of the statue of Timmy Turner that held the White Wand Guitar. The being frowned. Since the boy had stopped his evil plans over a year ago, he did not like looking upon the visage of Turner, even if it was a statue. Oh, well, no time to worry about that. The Shadow looked around. The City Hall Town Square was deserted. He smiled very sinistirly.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," said the Shadow.

"**I WOULDN'T SAY THAT," **boomed a voice, "**FROM TITANIUM TEETH AND PITS OF WONDER.** Sing White Wand with **TURBO THUNDER."**

There was what sounded like a massive clap in the air and guitar flew out of statues hand and into the hands of a large man with a pink cap and red armor. He, also, had buck teeth. Of course, the Shadow recognized him immeditedly.

"YOU!," said The Shadow.

"That's right," said the huge man, "it is I; Turbo Thunder, original Chosen One."

* * *

_Please Review. I hope the twist with Turbo Thunder is not unbelievable. Oh, don't worry, Timmy, Chester and A.J. will still play a part in this. Turbo Thunder cannot handle everything himself._


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Thoughts in the Night

Turbo Thunder strummed the strings of the White Wand Guitar and a burst of energy erupted out of it. It struck the Shadow which crumpled to the ground. The Shadow then pulled itself together and collected some of it's dark globs of energy and threw it at the native of Wonder World. It knocked Turbo Thunder down, but only for a second. Turbo Thunder got up and clapped his hands; the "Thunder Clap" echoed through Fairy World and caused the Shadow to crumple down again. The Shadow seemed dead, but Turbo Thunder eyed it warily. He knew it wouldn't be that easy to defeat, so he picked up the White Wanda again and aimed it at the Shadow's crumpled form. The Shadow, again, pulled itself together and shot another glob of energy. Fortunatly, Turbo Thunder shot a beam of light from the guitar, again obliterating the glob.

The two opponents eyed each other.

"You've done well for a mortal," said The Shadow, "it will be almost a shame to kill you."

"Think again," said an Austrian accented voice, "evil being."

There was an atomic poof and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe aimed his massive wand at the shadow. There was a blast of energy which made the shadow collapse again. Jorgen then pounded the base of his wand on the ground and he, Turbo Tunder, the fallen shadow disappeared.

* * *

Timmy laid in the bed thinking of the events that had happened in his life over the last twenty four hours. He had been uprooted from his home and was now living in the home of his best friend. Although, Timmy realized that Social Services and A.J. had a point about his parents neglect of him, the young boy still thought that he was at fault.

"After all," thought Timmy to himself, "if I'd been a better son, maybe I wouldn't have been so much trouble to take care of. "

Timmy's thoughts drifted to the discussion he and his friends had had in Cosmo and Wanda's castle. He was glad that A.J. and Chester finally opened up. He hoped that it helped his two closest friends in some way.

The eleven year old rolled to his side and attempted once more to go to sleep.

* * *

_"Calm down," said Wanda, "now you all may think Timmy is selfish..."_

_"Which he is," said Cosmo, upon which Wanda elbowed him knocking him to the back of the prison._

_"But what you don't know is that he's risked his life for all of you," said Wanda, "and now he's out there alone trying to protect you from the Darkness."_

_"Wow," said Mr. Turner, "so could Timmy have wished away my man flab?"_

_"Yes," said Jorgen, "and I'm trying to break out of this jail here."_

Mr. Turner woke up from the dream; not as suddenly as Mrs. Turner had from her nightmare. His dream, at least this time, had not been scary; just puzzling. A dream where there were fairies that were granting Timmy's wishes and where there was an unspeakable evil that was trying to destroy the universe. An evil that was up to Timmy to stop.

"But that's ridiculous," thought Timmy's Dad, "Timmy's not a fighter. He's just a kid. An average kid."

Mr. Turner looked down sadly and then thought again,

"My average kid who's been taken away from me."

* * *

Jorgen, Turbo Thunder, and the unconscious shadow appeared in a cave like structure. They were back in the same vortex Jorgen had resuced Remy and Winston from. Marianne saw them and flew towards Jorgen who then pulled his wand out and struck with a white beam of light. She fell, losing her human form and becoming a dark shadow. One that crumpled to the ground.

"Now what?," asked Turbo Thunder.

"This," said Jorgen who then proceeded to wave his wand. A swirling mass of energy appeared around Marianne and the Shadow.

"There," said Jorgen, "that should hold them until at least the Chosen Ones are able to deal with them."

"What if they escape?," asked Turbo Thunder,concerned.

"This time they shouldn't," said Jorgen, "The Shadow is in a very weakened state and I have made the vortex around them even stronger. We will have to keep monitoring them,though. They WILL eventually escape, but I want delay it as long as possible. At least until Turner, A.J. and Chester turn twelve years old."

"Jorgen," said Turbo Thunder, "why don't you simply destroy them especially if you know they will escape?"

"Because," said Jorgen, "I can't. The Shadow is too powerful. The best I can do is incapacitate and imprison him. Only the Chosen Ones and their friends can defeat them."

"Their friends," asked Turbo Thunder "what do you mean by that Jorgen?"

"Other godchildren that Timmy has gotten to know over the years," said The Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "as well as other people who know of our existence in Dimmsdale."

"Other people?," said Turbo Thunder, "It sounds like you're raising an army Jorgen."

"For what's to come," replied Jorgen Von Strangle grimly, "we're going to need an army."

* * *

Like Timmy, A.J. was thinking of the events that had happened over the last several hours. So much had not only happened in Timmy's life, but in his own life. If someone had told A.J. a year ago that he would be working with magical creatures; creatures that shouldn't logically exist, he'd have thought they were crazy. Now, however, it was pretty much an every day thing. A.J., then smiled.

"You know," said A.J. quietly, "there is one good thing that has happened from all of this; at least I know WHY all of this crazy stuff happens in Dimmsdale and around Timmy."

A.J. grew a little more somber as he thought of his best friend. It wasn't just what had happened tonight. He knew that Timmy probably still thought that his parents neglecting him was on some level his fault. Despite the fact Timmy told A.J. that he somewhat agreed with Dimmsdale Social Services about his parent, the young genius knew that emotionally Timmy was blaming himself.

A.J. prayed that with the support of his friends, Timmy would accept that none of this was his fault and that he was indeed a victim.

* * *

Jorgen returned to his home at Fort Jorgen. Juandissimo had apparently gone home. Remy, Winston and the Tooth Fairy were asleep apparently as there was not a sound in the house.

No, wait a minute, there was a noise, coming from the room Winston was staying in. It sounded like crying. Jorgen went over to the room and quietly opened the door. Winston was sitting on the bed. His head was hung down, but upon hearing Jorgen the boy looked up and rubbed his eyes.

"Tiny Winston," said Jorgen, "what's wrong?"

"I failed you Jorgen," said Winston his voice shaking, "I was trapped in that vortex because I wanted to stop Anti-Cosmo, but I couldn't. I wanted you to be proud of me as your godchild, but I was too puny and weak to stop him. I'm sorry."

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was fuming in his cell. Every plan he had made to control the universe had been thwarted. He had had several plans to do this and they all involved Timmy Turner. They ranged from luring Turner over to evil to stoking the resentment Timothy's future children would have towards their father, to keeping Timmy in a child like state and having him never grow up, at least not mentally. But all of these plans we destroyed in one fell swoop by A.J. He was enraged at that boy. That's when Anti-Cosmo made a decision.

"I'm simply going to have to destroy A.J.," said the evil Anti-Fairy out loud.

"You'll have to go through me first, pudding pop," said a voice that Anti-Cosmo knew too well.

He whirled around and saw Norm the Genie floating there.

"Hello "Gee my teeth look worse than Timmy Turner's," said the genie, "guess who's your guard NOW!"

* * *

_Please review. I know this wasn't one of my better chapters, but it's largely for buildup for what's going to happen. _


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

PREPARING FOR EVENTS

Anti-Cosmo looked disgusted at this genie. Even when Norm was "evil" and theoretically on the Anti-Fairies' side, he had never liked him. The reason: Anti-Cosmo hated anything more powerful than he was.

"Well," said Anti-Cosmo, "how the mighty have fallen; a once powerful genie that terrorized Timothy, Chester and other fairies now reduced to being a lackey for Jorgen."

"Listen, Jeeves," said Norm, "I don't work for anyone. I volunteered to keep an eye on you, and I'm not just your guard, I'm one of the head guards in Abracatraz. With what's coming, we don't need any prisoners escaping."

"So," said Anti-Cosmo, "You know everything."

"Well, duh," said Norm who then poofed up a sign that said "All powerful genie" and then the genie added, "I've heard rumors about this prophecy for years and Jorgen confirmed it for me."

The genie paused and then added,

"Besides, after what I put A.J.'s friends, through, it's the least I could do for him."

"Oh, my," said Anti-Cosmo, "what? You sound like you have a conscious. I never did like you Norm but I did respect you a little bit, but it looks like you've become weak, actually caring about someone besides yourself?"

"Look fruitcup," said Norm, "you wouldn't understand but I owe it to A.J. That bald egghead is one of the few people who have given me the benefit of the doubt." Suddenly, the genie frowned and then added,

"And oh by the way, I know you blocked the paging signal when A.J. called me for help. If you ever interfere with that, or hurt A.J. in anyway, you'll find out exactly how powerful a genie I am.

* * *

Turbo Thunder resumed his station as the "watchman" near the White Wand. It was nearly morning so his shift was almost up. The former "Chosen One" had a lot of questions, because he was quite frankly mystified by Jorgen's actions. He realized that perhaps The Shadow was too powerful for him to take on alone, and Turbo Thunder was well aware of how prophecies worked. Still, though, there had be a better way to deal with the Shadow and Marianne than simply locking them in a vortex. A vortex that Jorgen knew they would escape from anyway.

"What does Jorgen know," said Turbo Thunder "that I don't?"

* * *

Jorgen sat down on the bed beside Winston and put his arm around him.

"Winston," said Jorgen, "I have always been proud of you; you are a good godchild."

"But I couldn't stop Anti-Cosmo," Winston.

"Puny Winston," said Jorgen, "Anti-Cosmo is very powerful. Even I can't always stop him, but the point is you tried to stop him. I couldn't ask for a better godchild than you."

Winston smiled and said,

"Thanks Jorgen."

"You're welcome," said Jorgen who then looked at the time.

"Look," said Jorgen, "it's almost four, you better get some sleep. I have to arrange your's and Remy's return to Earth, and like I said that's going to take a few days so I better get started."

With that The Toughest Fairy in the Universe got up and looked at Winston and smiled.

"Good night, godchild," said Jorgen.

"Good night, godfather," said Winston, looking a little happier, "and thanks again, Jorgen."

"Any time," said Jorgen.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo frowned and then said,

"Fascinating. You've become very protective of that bald freak. What are you like a genie version of his "Fairy Godparent?"

"Something like that," said Norm, "but I'm mostly just a friend. I don't have very many friends so I want to keep this one."

"Hmmph," said Anti-Cosmo, "You HAVE become soft Norm."

"Maybe I have," said Norm, "in fact, I'm actually going to serve you breakfast to keep you fit and strong. What's your poison?"

"Hmm," said the Anti-Fairy, "a spot of hot tea would be good about now."

Anti-Cosmo held his hand and Norm snapped his finger. Suddenly Anti-Cosmo felt a searing pain in his hand.

"Yeooch," said the evil being looking now at the hot liquid that was now scalding his hand.

"Ha," said Norm, "I guess you should have asked for your tea in a CUP!"

* * *

The sun was coming up over Dimmsdale. It was going to be a beautiful clear day. Timmy got up from his bed. He had finally gotten some sleep. He walked over to the window and looked out. The pink hatted boy smiled a little bit. He liked that the summer weather had been, thus far, so pretty. He could't be but so happy though. So much was on the boy's mind. He heard a familiar poof behind him, and he turned around, and sure enough, his entire godfamily was there.

"Good morning, Timmy," said Cosmo and Wanda, together.

"Poof, Poof," said Poof.

"Good morning guys," said Timmy.

"So, hun," said Wanda, "are you doing better?"

"As well as can be expected," said Timmy, "I still miss my Mom and Dad, though."

"That's understandable," said Wanda, "they are still your parents."

"Timmy," said a voice, that he knew was A.J.'s mother's, "are you up? Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be down in a second," said Timmy who then turned toward his godfamily, "I'd better get down there."

"Sure thing, sport," said Wanda, "besides, I have to make breakfast for my family."

"I thought you loved me and Poof," said Cosmo, "how could you do something as cruel as making breakfast for us."

Irritated, Wanda imprisoned Cosmo in a clear glass ball. Timmy just shook his head and laughed.

"See you guys later," said Timmy.

Timmy went downstairs and entered the dining room. Sure enough A.J. and his parents were at the table and eating breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie," said Helen.

"Good morning, Timmy," said A.J.

"Hey, little guy," said Alex, "you get some sleep?"

"Uh, yeah," said Timmy who glanced at A.J., "I finally did. That bed is comfortable and the room looks just like my room."

"Well, honey," said A.J.'s mom, "we wanted to make you feel as comfortable as possible."

"I know," said Timmy, quietly.

Helen was about to say something else when suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get that," she said.

"And," said Alex, "I have some work to do. See you guys later."

"Okay, Father," said A.J.

"Yes sir," said Timmy, "and thanks for everything you've done to help me."

Alex Johnson stopped and put his hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"Son," said A.J.'s father, "we're more than happy to help. You're practically like a second son to us and all three of us care about you a great deal."

Timmy smiled and nodded, and with that Alex Johnson left the dining room.

* * *

Mr. Buxaplenty was passed out drunk on the couch, sleeping off his hangover. His wife came in and shook her head. She approached him and shook him. He grumbled apparently irritated at being awakened. He look at his wife with red eyes.

"You know, honey," said Mrs. Buxaplenty, "all of that whiskey and wine is NOT going make them find Remy any quicker."

"I just...hhaathe aaa. fewww drriiinks," said .

Remy's mother looked like she was about to say something when the doorbell rang. She heard the servant answer the door and then the servant came into the den where the Buxaplentys were.

"Madame and sir," said the servant, "the police are here. I believe they may have news on Master Remy."

Mrs. Buxaplent swallowed, uncertain what the news might be, but she said,

"Send them in."

Both the Buxaplenty Matriarch and Patriarch looked at each other, wanting to hear the news, but dreading it at the same time.

* * *

"So," said Timmy, concerned about his friend, "you doing better A.J?"

"Yeah," said A.J., "I feel better. Talking about everything really helped and Wanda's a good listener."

"I know," said Timmy, "heaven knows she's encouraged me a lot."

A.J. smiled and looked like he was going to say something else when his mother came back into the dining room.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys," said Helen, "but Timmy that was Mr. Tang on the phone. He said he, his wife and Trixie will coming by to see you. I told them that you should be ready in an hour. Was that okay?"

Timmy smiled and said,

"Sure. Anytime I can see Trixie is a good time."

Timmy got a strange goofy look in his eyes. If Helen didn't know any better she'd swear that there were hearts of love bursting around his head. The African-American Woman smiled.

"Ah," she thought, "young love."

"Okay," said Helen, "then you two better finish up and get your showers."

And with that Helen Johnson left the dining room again.

* * *

Vicky was at her own table eating her breakfast. Her parents were too, but their breakfast wasn't nearly as nice as Vicky's. The red headed former baby sitter of Timmy Turner had eggs, bacon, toast and a large glass of orange juice. Her parents and sister had dried fruit and very weak tea. Suddenly Tootie got up.

"Where are you going you little brat," said Vicky, "you've got chores to do."

Tootie gave a hard look to Vicky and said,

"I'm going over to see Chester."

"No you're not," said Vicky, "I forbid you to see that twerp. I want you to stop seeing him."

Tootie's face grew even more hardened and she said,

"Shut up Vicky, you're not the boss of me and I'll see who I want."

With that Vicky come over to her younger sister furiously. Their parents hid under the table trembling. Vicky lifted Tootie up by her pig tails and looked at her sister enraged. Tootie winced in pain a bit, but still having a defiant look.

"Yes I am the boss around here," said Vicky, "of everyone. So if you don't want life to get even more nasty, you'll do what I tell you do."

"You know," said Tootie, "you're a vicious witch Vicky. Winston would be ashamed of you."

With that Vicky dropped Tootie and then slapped her across the face.

"I told you NEVER to mention Winston's name around here. You three are not worthy to even talk about him."

"Well, I WILL talk about him," said Tootie, "he was my brother too, you think you're the only one who misses him."

"I'm the only one who cared about him," said Vicky, "while these two" and with that Vicky kicked the table where her parents were hiding, "were doting on you, you brat, Winston and I had to fend for ourselves. Do you know how many times I held him in my arms while he cried himself to sleep, thinking that he was a bad kid and that was the reason why Mom and Dad didn't love him as much as you. Do you know how many times he went to bed hungry because you two," and with that Vicky pointed an accusing finger at her still shaking parents, "forgot to feed him, but you NEVER forget to go to Tootie's ballet recitals and you certainly never forget to feed HER. Maybe he wouldn't be missing if you had been better parents."

With that Vicky pounded the top of the table in a rage and then she added,

"Like I said you little dorkette, you're not going anywhere."

"You know, Vicky," said Tootie, "I'd really wish you'd go to the mall and stay there all day."

Suddenly, Vicky got a glazed look in her eyes and some sparks and poofs went around her head.

"I think I'll go to the mall," said Vicky, "but I'll be back."

With that the evil angry redhead left the house.

Vicky's parents got out from under the table, a little shaken, but mystified.

"That was strange," said Tootie's Mom.

"Yeah," said her dad, "Vicky gives orders to everyone, but when Tootie tells her to go to the mall, she takes the suggestion. What caused that?"

"Just lucky, I guess," said Tootie glancing down at the blue watch on her wrist who was in reality the disguised Binky.

"So," said Tootie, "Mom, Dad, can I go over to see Chester."

"Sure sweetie," said her Mom feeling more relaxed with Vicky out of the house.

"Have a good day, honey," said her Dad, "and tell Chester hello."

"I will," said Tootie, "see you. Love you."

* * *

The Buxaplentys stood up and faced the officers who came in. The cops expressions were unreadable.

"Well," said Mrs. Buxaplenty, "you said you have some news on our son?"

"Yes," said one of the officers, "Mrs. Buxaplenty, we may have found a lead on your son, and the lead we found suggests that he's still alive."

* * *

_Okay, please review. Hopefully this chapter was better than the last. _


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER NINETEEN

HOPE AND UNDERSTANDING

Chester looked down at his fairy godparent, Isaac, who was at this moment disguised as a brown Labrador.

"You don't think it's silly what I'm planning to do?," asked Chester.

"Not at all son," said camouflaged fairy, "in fact, I think it's very nice, and approriate. I think Tootie will feel the same way."

Chester nodded while silently thinking,

"I hope Tootie understands."

* * *

The Buxaplentys looked at the officers with just a little hope in their eyes.

"So," said Mrs. Buxaplenty, "what's this "lead" exactly?"

"It's an annonymous tip saying they actually saw Remy yesterday alive," said the older officer, Frank, "near the area of Dimmsdale Flats. What adds weight to this is that person saw Remy with another boy who disappeared some time back."

* * *

In the Johnson's house, Timmy and A.J. were watching T.V. while waiting for Trixie to come over. Suddenly there was a news break and Chet Ubetcha was on.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news. The police may have found a lead in the case of Remy Buxaplenty's disappearance. An eyewitness claims to have seen the missing twelve year old in the area of the old Dimmsdale Flats settlement. We will continue to update as more information comes."

Timmy smiled at A.J, who wore a rather neutral expression.

"Jorgen must have found Remy," said Timmy, "that means he's okay."

"Yes," said A.J. rather coolly.

Timmy immediatedly picked up on this as did his fairy godmother who happened to be disguised as his watch.

"A.J.," said Timmy, "isn't this good news?"

"It is for his family," said A.J., "and I'm glad he's alive and okay, but Timmy the reason I'm not exactly jumping for joy is because I really don't trust Remy, still."  
"He wound up doing the right thing, though A.J.," said Timmy, "he did help me escape from Anti-Cosmo."

"Yes he did do the right thing eventually," said A.J., "and I'm glad that he did, but he also : 1. tried to take your fairies away in the fairy competition simply because he was jealous, 2. came back under the false pretense that he was your friend but he was still trying to take away your godparents. 3. Tricked us into going to a military academy simply so he could destroy Cosmo and Wanda and finally, he nearly killed you at the campground in Goldenmill, and he was going to do the same thing if Anti-Cosmo hadn't turned on him."

Timmy was silent. A.J. did have a point, but Timmy, being Timmy, was willing to give someone the benefit of the doubt.

"I just believe that people should get another chance," said Timmy.

"I know Timmy," said the young genius, "and that's an admirable trait, but it's also a trait that's gotten you into trouble."

"How do you mean?," said Timmy, although the buck toothed boy already suspected what A.J. was going to say.

"Well," said A.J., "this is not meant to put you down, Timmy, but when you first met the Anti-Fairies, you released them because you honestly thought you could reason with them. You were thinking with your heart and not your mind, buddy. I mean when something has the prefix "Anti" attached to it's name, you could be sure it's up to no good."

Timmy looked down and said,

"Maybe but is it so wrong to want to see the good in people?"

"No," said A.J., "and that is a very admirable trait, but the problem is it can be taken advantage of. You have to have some kind of balance."

Timmy nodded and then said, in an epiphany of insight,

"Well, maybe that's why you and Chester and also The Chosen Ones along with me. To provide some type of balance. Both of you can kind of compliment my best traits or try to control my worst ones."

"That's very perceptive, buddy," said A.J.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and they heard Helen Johnson go to the door. That was when they heard her say,

"Timmy, the Tangs are here to see you."

* * *

Chester and Tootie were walking towards to the Dimmsdale Cemetary along with their fairy godparents; Isaac was still disguised as a dog, Binky as a cat. Both Chester and Tootie were holding hands. They entered in through the gates when Chester stopped. Tootie looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong, Chester?,"said Tootie.

"No," said Chester, "but you're sure you don't think I'm being silly or dumb."

"Of course not," said Tootie, "in fact, this is something you need to do."

* * *

A.J., and Timmy went into the living room. Sure enough, the Tangs were there. Jeff and Rebecca looked at him and smiled somwhat. Trixie smiled just a little more.

"Hello, Timmy," said Jeff, "it's good to see you. I know you've been through a lot the past couple of days."

Timmy nodded with melacholy expression on his face. That's when Rebecca decided to change the subject, and said,

"Helen, I've been meaning to talk to you and Jeff about the plans for the church social."

"Certainly," said Helen, picking up on the hint, "Timmy, you and Trixie can stay in the living room and talk for a little bit."

A.J., also, picked up on the hint and said,

"Well, I've to run a diagnostic on my computer."

With that, the humans left. However, Wanda suddenly appeared after everyone was gone. She looked at Trixie a second, her expression neutral. The pink haired fairy said,

"Hun, I need to talk to A.J. for a second. Would that be okay? Plus I know you two would like some time alone."

"Sure Wanda, and thanks," said Timmy.

With that Wanda poofed out of the room.

Trixie frowned.

"Wanda still doesn't like me, does she Timmy?," asked the Asian American.

"Actually," said Timmy, "she has warmed up to you some. I think you just need to give her time."

* * *

Chester and Tootie approached the grave of his mother. Isaac and Binky stayed back to give them some space, but stayed close enough in case either of their godchildren needed them.

Chester looked at the tombstone and said,

"Ma, this is Tootie. You may remember her from when you were stilll..." Chester put his head down and Tootie rubbed his shoulder encouragingly. The Blonde then, continued,

"When you were still with us. I just wanted you to...I don't know,uh...let you know I think I've found someone that makes me happy..Hopefully we will be as happy as you and Pop were..."

Chester's voice faltered and he looked down again. That's when Tootie took the lead.

"Mrs. McBadbat," said Tootie, "I just want you to know, I care about your son very much, and he's become someone you can be very proud of. I know I'm proud of him."

Chester smiled relieved, and said,

"Yeah, Ma, Tootie's a great girl."

* * *

Wanda poofed into the A.J.'s room. A.J. turned around a little surprised and said,

"Yes, Wanda, is something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing hun," replied the pink haired fairy, "your problem with Remy. There's something on your mind about what he did to Timmy; more than what you told him."

"Is it that obvious," said A.J.

"To me," said Wanda, "I've been known to be pretty perceptive."

A.J. smiled a bit. Then he turned serious and said,

"Yeah, Wanda, there's something else, and it goes back to that camping trip where Remy trip to kill him."

A.J. drew in a breath.

"Wanda," said the african-american boy, "remember when they pulled him out of that cellar and he was crying."

"Yes," said Wanda.

"Well," said A.J., "the reason he was crying was not from any physical pain. It was what Remy told him. Some horrible things. In fact, they were so horrible..."

"What?," said Wanda, concerned.

"When I got to that cellar, and found him, Wanda, Timmy had just given up. You know what he told me; to leave him there to die because he wasn't important enough to save. He wasn't just being dramatic either. I saw the look in his eyes, he meant it."

Wanda closed her eyes and a tear went down her cheek. Then A.J. continued,

"And the reason he said it was because Remy told him his parents wouldn't notice he was gone. He also told Timmy his mother wanted a girl so badly she couldn't stand to be around him."

"I had no idea,A.J.," said Wanda,"Timmy never said any of this to me."

"Well," said A.J., "Remy also tricked you and Cosmo into going into Fairy World, and I know Timmy wouldn't necessarily tell you."

"And that's why you don't trust Remy," said Wanda, "because of all of that."

"Yeah," said A.J. "perhaps I should give Remy the benefit of the doubt, like Timmy is, but...you weren't down there. Timmy had already been under stress from what happened during the Darkness incident. Wen I got to that cellar..." A.J. paused and then swallowed, and then contiued, "I've never seen Timmy like that. He had completely given up and he was in utter despair. So you can understand why I'm more than suspicious of Remy. I can't stand to see a good friend of mine go through so much pain."

Wanda thought for a second and then said,

"I can understand A.J. I care about Timmy as well. Maybe that's why I'm a little reluctant to trust Trixie. I mean she's hurt him so many times, and I'm scared that she's going to do it again. Not to mention the fact that it turns out she DID remember everything about the Darkness Incident, and yet she continuied to treat my godchild like garbage. I mean what I don't understand is if she did care about him why did she continue her horrendous treatment of him after everything that had happnened."

"Maybe because," said a voice behind them, "I didn't want to arouse suspcision and risk Timmy losing you and Cosmo as his godparents."

A.J. and Wanda turned around saw Trixie Tang standing in A.J.'s doorway.

* * *

Tootie and Chester walked away from the cemetary, holding hands, their expressions somewhat reflective.

"Thank you, Tootie," said Chester, "I'm glad you don't think that I was being silly."

"Not at all," said Tootie, "Just because someone is gone doesn't mean you stop caring about them. I know what it's like to lose someone. I think about Winston everyday."

Tootie then stopped and said,

"But in some ways this thing about Winston is harder. You know what happened to your mother, but I don't know what happened to my brother...I don't know if he's alive or dead...so I don't know whether to grieve or keep hoping..."

That was all Tootie could say,though, because she thing buried her head in Chester's chest and sobbed. Chester very gently put his arms around her to comfort her.

* * *

_Okay, I hope this chapter is okay. The whole conversation concerning the cellar refers to my earlier story, A.J.'s Doubts._


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY

A MUCH NEEDED CONVERSATION

_FLASHBACK AFTER EPISODE MOVIE MAGIC_

_Timmy put his Dimmadome Movie Award in his closet. In one way, he was proud of it, but in another way it was painful to look at. It was just another reminder that once again he had failed to win over Trixie. There was a poof and Timmy saw that Wanda was floating there looking concerned. Timmy had a sad look in his eyes._

_"What's wrong sport?," said Wanda, although she suspected she knew the answer._

_"It's just, Wanda," said Timmy, "I'm glad I did the right thing by my friends, but I still didn't win Trixie's heart. It's like no matter what I do, I can't impress her. Maybe she's right, I am a loser."_

_"No," said Wanda very angrily, "you ARE NOT a loser."  
"Come on, Wanda," said Timmy, "you've seen that chart, Chester, A.J., and me aren't even part of the UNpopular kids. That means I'm about as low on the food chain as you can get."_

_Wanda floated over to him, put her hand under his chin and very gently brought his head up so his eyes were meeting hers._

_"Honey," said Wanda, "I wouldn't put too much stock in that chart. It just reflects the very worst of people's nature; the prejudice that unfortunately not only occurs in human beings, but in fairies as well. The prejudice that a certain group of people is inferior to another group."_

_Timmy just looked down and said,_

_"Maybe you're right Wanda, but..."_

_"But what, hun?," said the pink haired fairy._

_"It still hurts when you're thought of as a loser," said Timmy, "especially if the girl of your dreams thinks that way about you."_

_

* * *

_

PRESENT DAY

Wanda looked at Trixie Tang, a bit skeptically. A.J. looked up at Timmy's fairy godmother. A.J. had always suspected that the reason Trixie had kept the fact she remembered Timmy's fairies a secret was because she didn't want him to lose them, so it was pretty easy for him to accept the explanation. However, Wanda was another story.

Trixie noticed the silence and said,

"What? Do you find it so surprising that I actually think of someone else besides myself."

"Frankly, yes," replied Wanda, "do you know how many times I've had to comfort Timmy over his broken heart, a heart YOU repeatedly broke over and over even before the Darkness incident. So you'll have to forgive me when I'm more than a little skeptical of you."

"Uh, Trixe," said A.J., "I thought you were downstairs with Timmy."

"I told him I had to powder my nose," said the Asian-American.

"In other words, you had to go to the bathroom," said A.J., "I'll leave you two alone to talk. You can close the door to my room, that why my parents won't barge in on you."

With that A.J. left the room.

Trixie turned to face Wanda. The eleven year old girl swallowed a little nervous. She knew that Wanda had a hard time trusting her, and honestly Trixie couldn't blame her. Hopefully, she could convince Timmy's fairy godmother that her love for Timmy Turner was genuine.

* * *

Chester was walking Tootie back home. He held her hand. The blonde wished he could do something to make her feel, but he knew he couldn't. As they reached her house, they noticed that a police car was parked in the driveway. Tootie rolled up her eyes and said,

"Oh great what has Vicky done NOW?"

Her parents suddenly appeared on the front porch talking to two cops. Strangely enough, her parents looked happy. Both Chester and Tootie walked up on the porch. The dark haired girl looked questioningly at them.

"Oh, hi Chester," said Tootie's mom.

"Hi, Mrs...(suddenly an air plane flew by drowing out the name), said Chester, "how are you."

"Great, oh Tootie," said her mother, "I've got some wonderful news."

"Yeah," said her father, "the police may have found a lead on Winston."

* * *

Jorgen poofed into Winston's room. The boy was sitting on the bed reading a comic book. He looked up.

"Yes, Jorgen," said the red head.

"Winston," said Jorgen, "I've got good news; if everything goes according to plan you and Remyshould be home in two days. Where is Remy?"

"He's asleep in the other room," said Winston, excitedly, "that's great. It'll be good to see my family again."

The Toughest Fairy in the Universe nodded and then he said,

"When Remy wakes up, tell him I need to see him."

With that Jorgen Von Strangle poofed out of the room.

* * *

A.J. went downstairs and saw Timmy sitting on the sofa. He looked up at A.J. bewildered.

"Man," said the pink hatted boy, "Trixie's taking a while to use the bathroom; hope she's okay."

"Uh," said A.J., "actually Timmy, Trixie's in my room talking to Wanda."

"Oh, said Timmy, who's eyes then widened, "what? You left Wanda alone with Trixie?"

Timmy got up, but A.J. put a staying hand and said,

"Look Timmy, it's okay, besides both of them need to talk."

"Uh, A.J.," said Timmy, "you know Wanda has quite a temper."

"Yes she does," said A.J., "but I don't think that Trixie is going to provoke it. Give your girlfriend a little credit. I think she has enough sense to realize angering Wanda is about the worst thing you can do."

Timmy stopped and said,

"Okay, you're right A.J., and you're right about them needing to talk; they've got a lot of issues to work out."

* * *

"Where's Cosmo and Poof," asked Trixie.

"They're in the castle in the fishbowl," replied the pink haired fairy, "since A.J.'s parents are a bit smarter than the Turner's we're trying to be careful about appearing together."

Trixie nodded and then said,

"Look Wanda, I know you don't trust me and you have every reason NOT to, but I hope that you can hear me out."

Wanda said nothing so Trixie continued,

"You've asked before why I treated Timmy the way I did if I truly did care about him. When the Darkness came, finding out that Timmy had fairy godparents was quite a surprise. In fact, the mere existence of fairies was quite a shock, because most people just assume they're mythical creatures."

"That's understandable," said Wanda, "I'm sure it was quite a shock, but what does this have to do with your hiding the fact from Timmy that you remembered everything."  
"Well, Wanda," said Trixie, "I knew next to nothing about fairies. All I knew from what all of you were saying is that they were supposed to be kept secret. When Jorgen shot that Memory Wipe at us and I STILL had my memories, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell Timmy, but I know how much you three mean to him. Frankly, even then I could tell you were more like parents to him than Mr. and Mrs. Turner and I didn't want to hurt him in that way, because..."

Trixie looked down really sad. Despite herself, Wanda began to feel some sympathy and compassion for this girl.

"Because of what," said Wanda, a little softer.

"Because," said Trixie, "I knew how much I hurt him before. You said I've broken his heart so many times. Don't you think I know that? I've always cared for him...but I just couldn't...,I was so stupid..."

Trixie stopped and looked down. Wanda floated a little closer to her and for the first time very gently put her hand on Trixie's shoulder.

"It's okay," said Wanda, "just take your time."

"I was so afraid that I'd disappoint my mother," said Trixie, "I didn't think she'd approve of Timmy...and at first she didn't, but she did come around, but the main reason I couldn't bring myself to admit my feelings was because and maybe you don't believe this, I didn't think I was good enough for Timmy."

* * *

_I know short chapter. Please review._


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

CONFESSIONS, MEMORIES AND THOUGHTS

Wanda wasn't sure what to make of this confession from Trixie Tang. It certainly challenged many of the assumptions she had about her. Often, what Wanda would just see an arrogant heiress who liked to step on people who were below her. It never occured to the fairy godmother that Trixie might have some insecurity about her. However, now that she thought about it, it made sense. Wanda knew that arrogance would mask someone's uncertainities about themselves.

"I know," said Trixie, "it's hard to believe. I'm supposed to be at the very top of the social ladder, and yet here I am thinking that a so called unpopular kid is too good for me. But Timmy is too good for me, and I know...that you...and a lot...,"

The Asian American looked and looked really sad. Wanda softened even more to this girl and said,

"What sweetie?"

"I know you think that Tootie may have been a better choice for Timmy and maybe you're right," said Trixie, "after all, at least Tootie is honest about how she feels. She doesn't pretend to be something she's not."

Wanda took this all in and then said,

"You know hun. You don't have to pretend either."

"But," said Trixie, "I'm just so afraid that if Timmy gets to know the real me..."

"That he won't love or care for you as much," said Wanda, "Trixie, I know Timmy. In fact, he's seen some of the real you, your tomboy side, and he likes it. I know it's scary to expose your thoughts and your feelings to someone, but if that person cares about you, they'll accept it."

Trixie smiled a bit and then said,

"So, we're good, because Wanda, I know you're essentially Timmy's second mother and it's important to me that we can..."

"That we can be friends," said the pink haired fairy godmother, "honey, we're good. I must admit I was hasty in my judgement of you. Sometimes my overprotectivenss clouds my judgement, but I'm glad we've had this talk. I'd like to try to be your friend."

With that, Wanda fly closer to Trixie and hugged her.

When they released, Trixie's eyes had watered some, but she wiped them away.

"Thanks, Wanda."

"Anytime," said Wanda, "now you better go down to Timmy before he comes up here. He might get a little suspicious that it's taking you this long to "powder your nose."

* * *

_Flashback to time between the two stories A Friend's Loyalty and Love for the Pink Hatter One, about 3 months earlier._

_Although Timmy was doing better and was healing from his injuries, it was still not easy for him to get around. A.J. and Chester were both over for a type of sleepover. Even though Timmy said he wouldn't be much fun to be around, both his best friends insisted that they have it. Two cots were set up in Timmy's room and they were going to watch Crash Nebula and The Crimson Chin II. Both A.J. and Chester promised not to fight over who was better this time. _

_Timmy looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 P.M._

_"Uh, guys," said Timmy, swallowing, "I hate to ask this...but..."_

_"But what dude," said Chester._

_"But, well normally I'd ask my dad, but he's out in the garage and..."_

_A.J. then looked at the clock and said,_

_"Oh buddy,it's 6:30 and you haven't been to the bathroom yet. I know you always go at 6:13."_

_Timmy looked down and said,_

_"This is embarrassing, but I ..."_

_"You need help getting to the bathroom," said A.J., "and you need help in the bathroom. Timmy it's fine. We're your friends so of course Chester and I will help you."_

_Timmy nodded and his two best friends approached him. His left arm and right leg were still healing from the fractures and although his ribs were nearly healed, his side was still sensitive. A.J. was on Timmy's left side and Chester was on Timmy's right. _

_"I wouldn't use the crutch, Timmy," said A.J.,"it'll just be in the way, so Chester and I will help support you."_

_"Okay dude," said Chester, "you ready."_

_Timmy put his right arm around Chester and A.J. very gently held his left side so he wouldn't tip over. _

_It took fifteen minutes to help the buck toothed boy and when he got out of the bathroom and Chester and A.J. had got him to his bed, Timmy looked wiped out._

_"Thanks, guys," said Timmy._

_"No problem Timmy."_

_Later on that night, they had to help Timmy get in his pajamas. A.J. noticed how much weight his friend had lost. Timmy was always thin but now he almost looked like a skeleton. Remy Buxaplenty had really put him through a lot. It was, also, hard seeing someone like Timmy who was so active and enjoyed life so much to be so helpless and fatigued from the simple act of going to the bathroom. A.J. was glad they had caught Remy, but the African American boy was STILL angry at this rich smug brat. Plus the fact, that Remy Buxaplenty had nearly broken Timmy's spirit. Only now, was Timmy starting to get the glow back in his eyes. His friend's blue eyes had looked dead for so long, A.J. was worried that Timmy may never get his spirits back. _

_Fortunately he had, but A.J. would never forget how close they came to losing Timmy forever; whether from being sucked up in the Darkness or having a lunatic try to snuff his life out._

_And he doubted that he could ever forgive Remy for doing that to his closest friend._

* * *

A. J. looked over at Timmy in the living room. The brown haired boy looked really nervous.

"Buddy," said A.J.,"don't worry, Trixie and Wanda will be fine."

"I hope you're right," said Timmy.

"Anyway," said A.J.,"I want to talk to you. Are you doing okay?"

"Well, yeah," said Timmy, "considering all of things that have happened."

"That's what I do want to talk to you about," said A.J., "Timmy, you still think that you being taken from your mom and dad was somehow your fault, don't you?"

Timmy shifted a bit uncomfortably and looked down.

"Well," said Timmy, "I mean I know my parents could have done a better job, but I'm not that great of a kid. I can be selfish and mean and a jerk."

"Regardless, Timmy," said A.J., "that still doesn't excuse your parents, and you're not THAT bad. In fact, you've done a lot of good things."

Timmy didn't say anything.

"Look, Timmy," said A.J., "you've probably noticed I've been kind of "protective" of you lately."

"Well, yeah, you and Chester and even Sanjay and Elmer," said Timmy.

"Timmy the reason is when Remy tried to kill you," said A.J., "it really shook us up. I mean you're our friend; we prefer you to be alive!"

Timmy smiled and said,

"Well, that's understandable."

"It certainly is," said Trixie who was now coming down the stairs, "and you know what? I prefer you alive too."

Wanda appeared beside Trixie. Both females were smiling.

"So," said Timmy, "is everything okay between you two."

"Everything's fine," said Wanda.

"Yes," said Trixie, "and to quote an old saying, "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

There is an old saying of another sort. A more somber old saying. It is "You never appreciate what you have until it's gone." Right now, the Turners were feeling that. The house was dead without Timmy in it. It was quiet and not in a good way. Both parents sat across the kitchen table from each other eating lunch very quietly.

Finally, Theresa Turner stood up and said,

"I've got to clean Timmy's room. When he comes home, I want to make sure everything is just right for him."

Without waiting for her husband to respond, she raced up the stairs. She went into Timmy's room. The bed, the T.V., desk and nightstand were still there. So was his computer, but other than that, it was completely empty. Theresa, then, noticed one of Timmy's pink caps on his bed post. She picked it up and looked at it. The quietness and emptyness of the room brought back a very shameful memory to her. Her and her husband celebrating the fact that Timmy might end up going to Mr. Crocker's military school, and they would have a spare room.

"Well," said Theresa, voice trembling, "we've got a spare room, now, and I don't want it."

Theresa Turner, then, lowered herself down on the floor and started crying,her heart full of shame and anguish."

* * *

_Please Review._


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

A PIECE OF CLOTH AND HEARTS IN PIECES

Mr. Turner was now sitting at the table alone. He didn't mind for two reasons. One, he needed time to himself. Two, he could throw away his wife's food instead of pretending to like it. The man got up and quickly tossed the food away into the garbage can. He sat back down.

However, after a few minutes, he got very uncomfortable in there. It was creepily quiet without their boy in the house. It actually got depressing.

"I've got it," said Mr. Turner, "I know what'll get me out of this funk."

With that, Timmy's father grabbed the baseball mit and a baseball.

"This is just what I need a nice game of catch with Ti..."said Mr. Turner as he approached the front dooor.

The man hung his head down. He missed Timmy. Then a memory came to him; a very unpleasant memory. The time Timmy wanted to come with him to work and he told his little boy he'd rented a kid for the Take Your Kid to Work Day because Timmy was embarrassing to be with. Mr. Turner leaned up against the door.

"I told my own child he was ugly to his face," said Mr. Turner slowly sinking down to the floor.

The man's eyes filled with tears. Soon, he was bawling like a baby.

* * *

There was not much left of Dimmsdale Flats anymore since Doug Dimmadome created that Maxi-Mini Mall. However, there were a few traces of the old town. Most notably was the abandoned silver mine near the town's old borders. That had been mined out even more quickly than the old gold mine at Goldenmill. It completely collapsed about 40 years ago, and the only thing left was the entrance, and this was the area the police were combing. It was the area that Remy Buxaplenty and Winston had reportedly been seen recently. Frank and Bill, the two cops on the case, were leading the investigation.

Suddenly, Frank noticed something he knelt down.

"Hey, Bill," he shouted to his partner.

The younger police officer came over.

"What, you found something Frank," said Bill.

"Yes," said the older man, who then produced a patch of white cloth that had been hung in a cactus.

"This looks like a piece of material from a jacket," said Frank, "a very high dollar jacket."

"Like a rich kid would wear," said Bill, "a rich kid like Remy."

* * *

Tootie and Chester were walking over to A.J.'s house. Both Binky and Isaac disguised themselves as watches this time. They were both planning to see Timmy to see how he was doing. By this point, everyone in town knew that Timmy Turner was now in the temporary custody of the Johnsons. No one was surprised.

Tootie seemed happy over the news that her brother might be alive. Chester was, also, happy for her. She deserved this especially after the rough life she had. Suddenly a thought came to Chester and he stopped.

"Yes, Chester," said Tootie, "something wrong?"

"No," said Chester, "it's just this may seem like a strange question but how come I've never met your brother? I've lived in Dimmsdale all of my life and I don't remember ever seeing him."

Tootie kind of looked down and this alarmed Chester.

"I'm sorry Tootie," said the blonde," I hope I didn't make you feel bad."

"No," said Tootie, "it's just one of the reasons is that he's been missing so long. And the other reason..."

With that the dark haired girl looked down and then added,

"There is one thing that Vicky may have right. My parents weren't very good to Winston. He was often shipped off to boarding school and the times he was home he kept to himself. In fact, my mom and dad kind of treated Winston like Timmy's parents treated Timmy. Both Vicky and I loved him though and we were both devastated at his disappearance."

Chester took this in. It was very hard to imagine Vicky as a loving caring sort. Tootie seemed to pick up on this.

"Yes," said Tootie, "Vicky used to be nice, or rather not as mean as she is now. I think our brother's disappearance really affected her."

"Well," said Chester, "It now doubt did, but..."

"But what?," asked Tootie.

"Why is Vicky so mean to you. I mean you had nothing to do with Winston disappearing."

* * *

Timmy and Trixie were playing a video game. Wanda had decided to let them have some time with each other as did A.J. They were playing the Crash Nebula video game. The first round Timmy won, but just barely. The second round he lost to Trixie. He lost badly. They were now on the third round. Right now things were tied.

"Wow," thought Timmy, "she's good."

"Wow," thought Trixie, "he's good."

They had gone up several levels and things were pretty intense. Finally, Timmy did win, but by one point. He put the controller down and looked at Trixie. He looked exhausted, but in a good way.

"I had no idea you were so good at this," said Timmy, "I just barely won."

"Yes," said Trixie, very good naturedly, "I am pretty good, but you're not bad yourself."  
"Not bad?," said Timmy in the same playful nature, "how come I just rate a "not bad" while you rate "pretty good". I did win."  
"Just barely like you said," replied Trixie, "and maybe I let you win."

"Oh really," said Timmy.

Both of the kids looked at each other and laughed. At about this time, Jeff and Rebecca Tang entered the room. They both smiled at the children.

"Okay, kids," said Jeff, "I hate to break this party up, but it's time for Trixie to go home."  
"Oh, Dad," said the asian american, "so soon."

"Yes," said Jeff, "sorry guys."

"Well, okay," said Trixe who then kissed Timmy on the cheek

"Bye Trixie," said Timmy a little sadly.

"Bye Timmy," said Trixie, sadly as well.

"Don't worry" said Rebecca, "Trixie will be coming over again, and of course you're free to visit her at her home as well, as long as Mr. Tang and I are there."

"Okay, Mom," said Trixie who got her things and went over to her father.

"Jeff, Trixie," said Rebecca, "You two go on ahead to the car. I'll be with you in a couple of minutes; I just need to talk to Timmy."

Trixie looked a little nervous as did Timmy. Rebecca picked up on this.

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Tang, "I'm not going to embarrass you. I just need to talk to Timmy."

Jeff nodded and then both he and Trixie went out the front door of A.J.'s house. Rebecca Tang sat beside Timmy on the couch.

"How are you doing, Timmy?," said Rebecca, "I know these two days have been kind of rough."

"Okay, I guess," said Timmy who looked a little sad.

"I, also, know," said Rebecca, "you think this is somehow your fault. Well, honey, it isn't."

"Isn't it?," said Timmy, "My parents may not be the best, but I'm nothing to brag about. I couldn't even be born right. They wanted a girl, and look at what they got, me. An ugly, buck toothed selfish boy."

With that Timmy looked down and his eyes filled with tears. Rebecca Tang felt very sorry for Timmy. She put her arm around him, very maternally and said,

"Timmy you are not ugly and as far as being selfish, a lot of children can be selfish including my own daughter. Speaking of which, your parents may have wanted a girl, but Trixie's glad you're a boy."

Timmy smiled a bit.

"There, now," said Rebecca, "I can see why Trixie likes you. You have a terrific smile, so there's nothing wrong with those teeth."

Rebecca Tang got up

"Look Timmy," said Rebecca, "I know I might have given you a hard time when you first started dating my daughter, but Mr. Tang and I have grown quite fond of you so if you do ever need anything, just let us know."

"Okay," said Timmy, "and thanks Mrs. Tang."

"You're welcome," said Rebecca and with that Trixie's mother left.

* * *

Mr. Buxaplenty finally sobered up. It had taken all morning. It,of course, helped that there was some hope concerning Remy.

"Remy is my son's name," said his father shamefully, "how many times have I gotten it wrong."

"As much as I have dear," said Mrs. Buxaplenty, "so don't feel bad."

Both parents hugged each other and then Remy's dad said,

"Well, I think after all of this, neither one of us will never feel this way again."

* * *

Norm, Jorgen and Turbo Thunder were at "vortex" where Marianne and the Shadow were imprisoned. Norm was adding his own heavy magic security.

"There, that ought to keep them from escaping," said Norm, "at least for a while."

"A while?," said Turbo Thunder, "I thought you were an all powerful genie?"

"Listen, Turbo Blunder," said the genie, "I am an all powerful genie, but this evil is something that's beyond anything I've ever encountered."

"Which brings me to my original question," said the Wonder World native, "why don't you and Jorgen simply destroy it?"

"Because, Musclehead," replied Norm, "we can't. Only Turner, McBraceface and Baldy can do it."

"Yes," said Jorgen, "and even they can't yet. All three of them have to reach their twelfth birthday."

"What's so special about their twelfth birthday?," asked Turbo Thunder.

"Boy, are you thick," said Norm, "no wonder you're the FORMER Chosen One."

"Why you..." said Turbo Thunder who got ready to use his Thunder Pits on Norm under Jorgen grabbed him.

"Why are you protecting Norm," asked Turbo Thunder.

"I'm not," said Jorgen, "I'm protecting you. Anyway, we need Norm. We're going to need as much help as we can get. As for your question, as you may know the age of twelve is considering a milestone for people, in particuar boys. It's often to referred to as the last year of childhood and the first year of adulthood. Even though it's not really adulthood, it is the year just prior to adolescence, at least usually. The Chosen Ones will start to come into their powers."

"Which is why Timmy is at A.J.'s house," said Norm, "Mr. and Mrs. Clueless weren't not taking care of him very well, and A.J.'s parents will take care of him. Timmy's going to need all the strength he can muster."

Turbo Thunder eased up and then said,

"Okay, Norm. Sorry I got so mad at you."

"Think nothing of it," said Norm, "I'm used to people going off on me."

* * *

"Well,Chester," said Tootie, "the reason is that both Vicky and Winston...I'm really ashamed to say this disappointed my parents. They wanted a very sweet little girl to raise, someone very even tempered and even Vicky, at her nicest, can be somewhat agressive, almost tomboyish. So when my mother got pregnant again, she was hoping for a girl and instead they got a boy Winston. So, my Mom and Dad tried again, and that was when I came along."

"But that still doesn't make it your fault how your parents treated Winston," replied Chester.

"In Vicky's mind it is," said Tootie, "and they did dote on me quite a bit. Often they would ignore Winston and Vicky. But even then I thought what my Mom and Dad did to Winston was wrong, but I tried to tell Vicky that, but she can be a little unreasonable."

"Wow," said Chester, "that's the understate...,uh what's the word?"

"An understatement," said Tootie very amused, "and we better hurry and get to Timmy's."

The two kids resumed their walking. Tootie then shook her head.

"You know," said Tootie, "Winston and Timmy had a lot in common. Mr. and Mrs. Turner wanted a girl instead of Timmy like my Mom and Dad wanted a girl instead of Winston. He would keep to himself too..and whisper to inanimate objects..."

Tootie then stopped cold and then said,

"And when he was home, he would spend a lot of time in his room taking care of his catcus, much like Timmy would take care of goldfish who were really Cosmo and Wanda. In fact, if I remember, the cactus had a crown and sometimes eyes and a mouth."

Tootie glared down a bit at the watch who was of course the disguised Binky. Tootie's Fairy GodFather looked very nervous.

"Binky," said Tootie, "is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

* * *

_Please Review. _


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

FAMILY DYNAMICS

Jorgen von Strangle was in his home at Fort Jorgen considering the irony of his situation. A year ago, if someone had told him that he'd be accepting help from a genie of all things he would have thought they were crazy. However, much had changed. When Norm had come to the Toughest Fairy in the Universe to volunteer his services, it had surprised Jorgen to say the least. Normally, he would have flat out refused it, but he realized that having Norm the Genie as an ally was far preferable to him being an enemy. Jorgen, also, considered the ironic twist of fate of this timeline. Timmy Turner and him actually got along better in this timeline, they were almost friendly towards each other. A.J. was the one who was hostile to him, while in the other timeline...well A.J. didn't even know about Jorgen because of the Forgeticin memory wipe. Only a godchild, like Timmy Turner, would have known about Jorgen. Speaking of godchildren, Jorgen was going to have to talk to Winston. Between what was coming according to the prophecy and the fact that Binky was now the godparent to Winston's sister, Jorgen was not going to be able to be a full time godchild to Winston. That saddened him because he truly did enjoy being Winston's godparent, but Binky would be there to help Winston as well.

"Ah, Binky," Jorgen said in his Austrian accent, "I never realized how much I depended on you when you were my assistant."

Jorgen shook his head amazed that the little fairy was able to accomplish so much. It took Turbo Thunder and Norm the Genie to pick up the slack of what Binky used to do for him. Mama Cosma was helping too, although no longer as a guard, just as an office assistant doing largely clerical work, something Binky used to do as well. Sometimes, The Toughest Fairy in the Universe was tempted to call Binky back to Fairy World and return him to his old position. Jorgen shook his head to that.

"No, Binky deserves to be a godparent," said Jorgen, "after all of his work and what I used to put him through, he should have something he has longed for."

"Binky's a godparent, Jorgen?," asked Winston who had just entered the room, "I was wondering where he was."

* * *

Jorgen was also on Binky's mind, but the little fairy's thought were not quite as warm to Jorgen, at least not right now. He appeared in his fairy form in front of Tootie and Chester. Isaac did the same thing.

"Well, Binky?," said Tootie, "is there anything you'd like to tell me about Winston?"

"What makes you think I'd know about your brother, Tootie," asked Binky nervously.

"Binky," said Tootie, "don't dodge the question; you're not very good at hiding things."  
"Wait a second," said Isaac, "didn't Jorgen have a godchild named Winston who disappeared some time back?"

Binky gave a glare at Isaac and said,

"Thanks a lot Isaac."

"So it IS true?," said Tootie, "You knew about my brother and you didn't say anything. Why not?"

* * *

The Tangs were driving home to their mansion. Trixie furrowed her eyebrows and then spoke,

"Mom. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie," said Rebecca.

"Well," said Trixie, "Mr. and Mrs. Turner are the ones who have been neglecting Timmy, but Timmy feels like it's his fault. Like he's done something wrong and that he's somehow the "bad guy" so to speak. Why would he feel like that?"

Mrs. Tang let out a sigh. In some ways Trixie was mature, but in some ways she was innocent about the way things are.

"Honey," said Rebecca, "that's not that unusual. It's unfortunate but many victims of abuse and neglect think what happens to them is their fault. When someone you love is hurting you, you really don't want to believe the worst about them, and Timmy does love his parents very much."

"Yes, Trixie," said Jeff Tang, "it's going to take Timmy some time to work through this, but the Johnson's are a good family. Hopefully they'll be able to give him the emotional support he needs."

* * *

Right now, Timmy Turner was sitting on his bed in the room that was in the Johnson house. He was staring at the photograph of him and his parents. He really missed his Mom and Dad. At the same time, Timmy was starting to accept on an emotional level as well, that perhaps people had a point about his parents.

"No," Timmy thought to himself, "yeah my parents are careless sometimes, but like I told Mrs. Tang and Mrs. Johnson, I'm a selfish brat. I'm also an only child; I'm one of those "bad" only children. There are two type of "only children"; good ones like A.J., Chester and Trixie, and horrible ones like me. I have caused more pain and suffering for everybody..."

Timmy's thoughts trailed off and he hung his head. Then his thoughts turned to thinking that his parents were indeed neglectful towards him. They forgot to feed him, they forgot his birthday and often told him how much happier they were before he had come along. He got angry at them. Then just as quickly, his anger vanished replaced by guilt. He had been having this internal battle inside himself ever since social services had come to take him from his house. His stomach felt a little queasy. He didn't notice that Helen Johnson came into the room.

Timmy let out a ragged breath and said,

"Why is all of this happening to me?"

"Because, Timmy," said Helen, "there are a lot of people in Dimmsdale who care a great deal about you and they really don't want to see anything happen to you."

* * *

Jorgen looked up and saw Winston there. Now was just as good a time as any to reveal what was going on in his home, particurlarly over his older sister Vicky's now vicious nature.

"Yes, Winston," said Jorgen, "Binky is a godparent now."

"Well, I know you can't tell me who he's godparenting, because it's against Da Rules," said Winston, "I'll have to figure it out on my own."

"Actually, Winston," said The Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "I can tell you because you do know the person. Binky's been assigned to your sister."

"So, Vicky has a godparent," said Winston, "that's good. She was almost as miserable as I was."

"No, Winston, not Vicky," said Jorgen, "your other sister, Tootie."

* * *

Tootie was looking a litttle angry at her godparent Binky. Chester and Isaac looked curiously Binky just sighed. In some ways, this was like being Jorgen's assitant all over again, he had to deal with the reprecussions of something involving the Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

"Yes, Tootie," said Binky, "I knew about Winston, but I didn't know he was your brother until almost a week ago."

"When I told you about my brother that's why you had that nervous look," said the dark haired girl, "but why didn't you tell me Binky?"

"Because I wasn't sure what happened to him," said Binky, "and I also wasn't sure how to talk to you about it. I probably should have told you, but the right moment never came up and I just wasn't sure how to approach you about it. I'm really sorry Tootie."

Tootie took this in for a minute and then said,

"Well, I guess I can understand, you seemed quite surprised when you learned my brother's name so I guess it put you in a bad position. So, Jorgen is Winston's fairy godfather. Does he have any idea what happened to Winston?"

"There are rumors that Anti-Cosmo," said Binky, "caused him to disappear because apparently Winston got in his way."

"Anti-Cosmo, again," said Tootie, angry again, "You know the more I learn about that Anti-Fairy, the less I like him."

"You're not the only one," said Isaac, "Anti-Cosmo has caused trouble directly and indirectly for centuries."

"But, Tootie, there're may be some good news," said Binky, "if they've found a lead on Winston that may mean Jorgen has found him and he's preparing his return."

"Jorgen may have found him," said Tootie, "well there is only one way to find out, I wish all four of us were with Jorgen right now!"

* * *

"Tootie has a godparent," said Winston bewildered, "why would she need a godparent? My parents dote on her all of the time and she has a good life. I mean don't get me wrong, I love both of my sisters, but frankly Tootie has a much better life than me or Vicky. I mean Mom and Dad would always let Vicky and me know how disappointing both of us were to them."

Jorgen took this in. He already knew a lot of it, but it was somewhat ironic how things seemed to work out. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe believed that Vicky went too far in her viciousness, but there was somewhat a poetic justice at least for the parents. Winston's Mom and Dad were paying a very steep price for playing favorites with their children.

"Winston, a lot of things have happened since you've disappeared," said Jorgen, "mostly...,concerning Vicky."

"What do you mean," asked the young red headed boy.

Before Jorgen could answer, there was a poof. Turning around, both Winston and Jorgen saw the last thing they expected to encounter.

"Tootie?," said Winston.

"Winston?," said Tootie.

Both brother and sister smiled and ran into each other's arms hugging each other.

* * *

Timmy didn't say anything, just continued looking down. Helen Johnson sat down on the bed beside him and put her arm around the young eleven year old.

"Honey, look," said Helen, "I know you feel bad, but everyone is just doing this to help you."

"I know, Mrs. Johnson," said Timmy, "but could I ask you something?"

"Sure," said A.J.'s Mom.

"I'm not even your son," said the pink hatted boy, "but why are you doing all of this to help me? Why? It's not like I'm the greatest kid in the world. In fact, I'm not a good kid at all."

Helen's heart broke fo Timmy and she drew him closer.

"Timmy," said Mrs. Johnson, "you are a good kid. As for why Mr. Johnson and I are doing this, we've always been very fond of you. You know that Timmy."

"Yeah," said the buck toothed boy, "but why?"

"Because," said Helen, "you've been very good to A.J. You treat him like another kid not some type of freak because of his high intelligence. Despite how smart A.J. is, he's still a kid and he wants to enjoy the things other kids his age do. However, a lot of kids are often afraid of someone like that, because they don't understand them. It's very hard for someone like A.J to make friends. It was hard for me and Mr. Johnson when we were A.J.'s age also."

Timmy took this in and then looked at the picture of his parents and then looked up to A.J.'s mother. He smiled a bit and said,

"Thanks."

"You're welcome hun," said Helen and with that she left the room.

* * *

_Please review._


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

HOW THINGS HAVE CHANGED

_FLASHBACK_

_Winston was home from boarding school. He was glad to be home; at the very least to see his sisters. He had gotten off at the Dimmsdale train station. As he walked on the station platform, he looked for family, hoping to see his mom and dad. The only one there, though, was Vicky. He was disappointed, but not surprised. They saw each other and Vicky came over and hugged her brother._

_"Hey, little bro," said Vicky, "welcome home."_

_"Thanks, Vicky," said Winston, "Where's Tootie?"_

_Vicky looked disgusted and said,_

_"The same place where our parents are at; they decided to take her to the carnival."_

_"Well," said Winston, "she loves things like that, so she deserves to have a good time."_

_"No," said Vicky, "you deserve to have Mom and Dad pay attention to you. This is NOT the first time this has happened. Whenever you come home, they ALWAYS find an excuse to avoid you."_

_"Not always," said Winston._

_"Too many times then," said Vicky, "Oh by the way Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks, sis," said Winston._

_"Since I know that Mom and Dad aren't going to do anything for you, let me. I'll take you to Mike E. Mozzarelli's; I know how much you love that place."_

_"Thanks, again," said Winston._

_"No problem," said Vicky, "you're my BROTHER. Mom and Dad should be looking out for you and me not just our bratty little sister, Tootie."_

_"Come on, Vick," said Winston, "It's not Tootie's fault that Mom and Dad play favorites."_

_"Maybe not," said Vicky, "but it still makes me angry." Vicky then shook her head and then added, "but enough of this. I want you to have a HAPPY birthday, and listening to me rant about Mom and Dad won't make you happy. Just remember though, Winston, I'll always be here for you."_

_

* * *

_

Tears filled Tootie's eyes as she hugged her brother. She hadn't seen him in so long...well, she had feared the worst. Both brother and sister finally released each other. Winston, himself, had tears in his eyes.

"Toot, it's so good to see you," said Winston, "how's Mom and Dad, how's Vicky."

"Mom and Dad are great. They'll be so happy to see you."

"Speaking of which," said Winston, turning to Jorgen, "You said I should be able to return home in about a couple days."

"Yes," said Jorgen, "we just need to arrange a plausible explanation yours and Remy's return."

"Remy," said Tootie, "wasn't Remy working with Anti-Cosmo...Binky told me that Anti-Cosmo might have been behind your disappearance and considering what he did..."

However, before Tootie could finish the sentence, Remy Buxaplenty entered the room.

"YOU," said Tootie, "did you and Anti-Cosmo kidnap Winston, the way you kidnapped Timmy."

However, before Remy could answer, Tootie went into her judo stance. She leaped up and knocked Remy to the floor.

* * *

"I just got off the phone with the police, honey," said Mr. Buxaplenty, "they say they're closer to finding Remy. They found a piece of Remy's jacket, and it looks like it was there within the last twenty four hours."

Mrs. Buxaplenty nodded. Both parents had been through an emotional roller coaster. They also felt an incredible sense of guilt. The worst part of this, though, was they knew they deserved the guilt.

"When Remy comes back," said Mrs. Buxaplenty, "all three of us need to have a good long talk."

* * *

Mr. Turner was still on the floor. He had stopped crying, but he still had some tears in his eyes. He looked down, but then he got the feeling someone else was in the room. The man looked up and saw his wife looking at him. She had clearly been crying too.

"I'm not crying, Theresa," said Mr. Turner, choking a bit, "it's just allergies."

"Me too," said Theresa, "it's this time of year...oh, who are we kidding...we miss our son and his being taken from us is what it took to make us realize how much he means to us."

Mr. Turner got up and hugged his wife and while in each others' arms, they resumed their sobbing.

* * *

Timmy turned to A.J. and said,

"You know buddy, I've been thinking about that alternate timeline, NOT Jorgen's but that other one where I never grow up, and there's one part of it that kind of frightens me."

"What?," said A.J.

"Well, " said Timmy, "the scary thing is I could see me doing that. I AM a little scared to grow up, and it HAS crossed my mind to act childlike for the rest of my life just to keep Cosmo and Wanda. Plus...,I ..."

Timmy looked down

"What is buddy?," asked A.J.

"This is so hard for me to admit," said Timmy, "but I'm scared that I...might...turn out like my parents. I want to have a family one day, but what if I'm just as neglectful as my own father."

A.J. took this in and then said,

"Well, that's not going to happen now, since you're going to remember your godfamily for the rest of your life and not only that, because you're the Chosen One.."

"Correction," said Timmy, "WE'RE the Chosen Ones."  
"Okay," said A.J., "since you, Chester and I are the Chosen Ones, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are going to be in your life for a long time."

"And that's terrific," said Timmy, "I wonder what else awaits us as The Chosen Ones."

* * *

The Shadow awoke, very weak. The attack from Jorgen and Turbo Thunder had nearly drained his dark magic. He looked around and saw Marianne in her shadow form. He, then, looked around the Vortex. It seemed smaller; more prison like. That's when he sensed something that he did NOT like.

"Genie magic," said The Shadow, "it's got to be Norm. That genie is going to pay a very heavy price."

The Shadow then turned to Marianne and decided to wake her, so he kicked her.

"Ow," said Marianne, "what did you do that for?"

"Because I need all of the dark magic I can gather to escape," said the evil being, "and you need to be conscious, and in your human form."

"My human form?," said Marianne.

"Just CHANGE to it," snarled the Shadow.

Marianne nodded and did as bidden.

"Now," said the Shadow, "this Vortex has been strengthened by genie magic, so I need your Dark Energy, plus your fear to give me power."

Marianne did not like where this was going and said,

"My fear?"

"Yes," said The Shadow, "fear has always given me strength as well as anger. The most ample supply I ever ran into, was in Victorian London as Jack the Ripper. The screams of those women filled me with such darkness that I was invicible. Why do you think I had you go to your human form."

Suddenly the Shadows claws seemed to become sharper. Marianne screamed.

"I wish I could tell you this won't hurt, but I'd be lying," said the Shadow.

* * *

"Tootie," said Winston, "what are you doing?"

"Doing what all of us feel like doing to Remy," said Chester.

Winston whirled toward Chester and said,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Chester McBadbat. I'm friends, well, more than friends actually with your sister."

Winston looked stunned and said,

"But what about Timmy Turner? I thought Tootie wanted to be with Timmy. In fact, she swore that her and Timmy are soulmates."

"Winston," said Tootie, "a lot has changed since you've been gone."

"Well," said the red haired boy, "first things first, why did you knock Remy down and what's this about him kidnapping Timmy."

Remy got up a little shaken. Tootie resumed her judo stance and Remy stiffened. Tootie didn't do anything.

"Watch it, looney tune," said the dark haired girl, "one false move at Winston or my boyfriend, and you'll be sorry."

"Tootie," said Winston, "I don't know what the issue is about Remy, but we were BOTH trapped in that vortex together and Remy treated me just find, so what's going on?"

"Actually, Winston," said Remy, swallowing a bit, "you don't know everything about me. You know I was working with Anti-Cosmo, but you didn't know how far I'd gone even before I'd met Anti-Cosmo."

"What do you mean?," said Winston obviously confused.

"It's time for the whole truth to come out," said Remy, "remember when I said I wanted to take revenge against someone I felt hurt me. Well, that someone was Timmy Turner. And when I said revenge I mean I wanted him GONE, PERMANENTLY."

Winston took this in. His eyes widened and he said,

"You mean...you.."

"Yes," said Remy, "I attempted to murder Timmy Turner."

* * *

A.J. looked at his watch. It was fast approaching 2:00 P.M.

"Aren't Tootie and Chester supposed to come over," asked Timmy.

"Yeah," said A.J., "they were supposed to be here at 1:00 P.M."

"You don't think something has happened to them?," asked Timmy concerned.

"I don't think so," said A.J., "maybe they're just running a little late."

"Maybe," said Timmy, "but..."

"But what?," said A.J.

"Well," said Timmy, "you know that all three of us are, often, in danger because we're the Chosen Ones. What if Chester needs us?"

"What do you want to do?," asked A.J.

"Cosmo, Wanda," said Timmy.

Timmy's fairy godfamily appeared.

"What is it sport?"

"Chester and Tootie aren't here yet," said Timmy, "and I'm a little concerned about them, so if you don't mind I need to make a wish."

"Okay, kiddo," said Cosmo, "what is it?"

"I wish we were where Chester and Tootie were at right now," said the buck toothed boy.

* * *

_Please review. Sorry it took so long for me to update this; I've been kind of busy!_


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

AN UGLY TRUTH COMES OUT

Before Winston could respond, there was a poof and Timmy Turner and some African American kid, with no hair appeared. Timmy saw Remy and said,

"Look, A.J., I was right. Jorgen did find Remy. That's good news."

"Thrilling," said A.J., "very sarcastically, "with Crocker in the nuthouse, we're short one lunatic in Dimmsdale."

Winston looked at the two boys. Timmy suddenly recognized the red haired boy.

"Hey," said Timmy, "You're Tootie's brother Winston. They found you."

"You know Winston, Timmy?," asked Chester.

"Yes, Chester," said Tootie, "they met once."

"Actually, we've met twice," said Winston, "I met him at the Zappy Awards."

Tootie frowned and said,

"I'm getting a little annoyed at being the last person that finds out things."

"Welcome to my world," said Timmy.

"Speaking of not knowing things," said Winston, "what's this about Remy trying to kill you Timmy. I have a hard time believing that since you seem glad he's all right."

"Unfortunately," said A.J., "Timmy's always had a tendency to be a little too trusting."

"Hello," said Timmy, "I'm right here."

"Well," said A.J., "it's exactly what we were talking about earlier."

Winston looked very disturbed and then turned to Remy.

"Remy," said the red haired boy, "is what everyone saying true. Did you try to kill Timmy?"

Remy closed his eyes and looked down. The blonde rich boy nodded.

* * *

The Shadow felt so much more invigorated since absorbing Marianne. He blasted the genie generated force field with all of his might. The Force Field did shake but it held firm. The Shadow cursed a bit and then aimed more energy at the barrier. It seemed to weaken. The Shadow smiled and then threw even more energy at the barrier. It finally broke.

"At last," said the Shadow, "I'm free."

"Not so fast Pudding Pop," said a voice that the Shadow well knew.

The Shadow turned to face the source of the voice and that was when he saw Norm the Genie gathering up a large amount of white hot energy. Norm threw it at the Shadow and the Shadow crumpled over and collapsed. Marianne separated from the Shadow. She herself looked drained The Genie breathed a sigh of relief. Then he resealed the Vortex again. This time, Norm put a barrier between Marianne and the Shadow. Even though this brought him some comfort, it disturbed Norm that this evil magical being had managed to escape again. His thoughts turned to Chester, Timmy and A.J.

"I'll be glad when those three munchkins turn twelve," said Norm, "this creep is starting to wear even ME down."

* * *

Winston looked at the group nervously, and then he laughed and said,

"Very funny guys. Or maybe not so funny. If this is your idea of a joke..."

"No, Winston," said Jorgen, in his Austrian accent, "it's no joke."

"Was it self defense," said Winston, "maybe Timmy attacked him..."

"Winston, stop," said Tootie, "You KNOW it's not self defense."

"Not necessarily," said Winston, "I've only met Timmy twice and the rest of what I know about him is through you."

"Winston," said Remy...,

"Don't even try to worm your way out of this Remy," said Wanda glaring at him.

"I'm not Wanda," said the rich blond kid who was started to get annoyed at this hostility towards him. However when he thought about it, he realized that Wanda had every reason to dislike him. Then Remy drew in a breath and said, "Like I said before you got here, I want to be completely honest with Winston."

"Speaking of you being here," said Jorgen curiously, "why are all of you here?"

Suddenly there was a gong and then Norm the Genie appeared.

"What is this?," said Jorgen, "Grand Magic Station? Timmy Turner, A.J., Chester, Isaac, Tootie, Binky, Cosmo, Wanda and now NORM is here. What are all of you doing here at once?"

"Listen Muscles McGoo," said Norm, "I've come to let you know that the Shadow nearly escaped again. He merged with Marianne..."

"Wait," said Timmy, "The Shadow IS back, and Marianne..."

Suddenly Timmy's face started contorting and the pink hatted boy making various noises and then fell flat on his face in front of Norm. The Genie shook his head and said,

"Turner still has a flair for the dramatic I see."

"So do you," said Chester.

"Yeah Metal Mouth," said Norm, "but I'm better at it."

Norm then snapped his finger and a bucket of water appeared over Timmy's head and poured it's contents out over the eleven year old.  
Timmy sputtered and coughed and sat up. Norm looked bemused.

"Hello, Timmy," said Norm, "nothing personal, but I just think you're all wet."

"Very funny, Norm," said Timmy, "but what's this about the Shadow coming back, and Marianne."

"What's this also, about him almost escaping and merging with Marianne?", said Jorgen

"Don't worry, I stopped him," said Norm, "and I put a barrier between him and Marianne so they can't merge, but the fact that he was able to attempt an escape worries me."

Jorgen grimaced concerned. Norm was not one to get nervous or scared about things. This meant that the Shadow was getting more powerful everyday.

"Jorgen," said Timmy, "do you mind telling us exactly what's going on?"

The Toughest Fairy in the Universe drew in a breath and looked at Norm.

"Okay," said Jorgen, "I will. Now's just a good of a time as any. I'll explain everything. Hopefully, nothing else will happen.

* * *

Nguyen Tang was at the receptionist desk. He, now, had an idea of what that blue skinned being was. However, he needed to confirm it and there was only one person who could do that.

"Okay, Mr. Tang," said the receptionist, "the patient is released into your custody. I just hope you realize what you're doing."

"My dear," said Old Man Tang, "I ALWAYS know what I'm doing. Trust me, this patient is far more important than you realized.

Then a man entered the office.

"Oh, and speak of the Devil, now," said Nguyen, "I trust that you've been told everything, Mr. Crocker."

* * *

_Please review. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been having a harder time with this particular story._


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

ASSUMPTIONS CHALLENGED AND THE NATURE OF PEOPLE

Denzel Crocker eyed Old Man Tang very suspiciously. Why had Trixie Tang's grandfather set him free from the Insane Asylum. He had heard that Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang were now dating. This had to be some type of scheme from Turner so Crocker would be too distracted to search for his fairies. The two men walked out to the limousine and entered the vehicle.

"Mr. Crocker, I'm sure you're wondering about what's going on, so I'll cut to the chase. What would you say if I told you, I believe that fairies are REAL. And Moreover, I actually have seen one."

* * *

Jorgen was about speak when Norm spotted something. Remy Buxaplenty.

"Oh, great; YOU," said Norm who then turned to Timmy, Chester and A.J.

"Okay, guys, you three get behind me," said Norm as he transformed into full genie mode, "don't worry, Turner, I'm not going to let THIS lunatic do anything to you again."

"I'm not GOING to do ANYTHING," said Remy, through clenched teeth. He was getting really annoyed at people, and especially this GENIE, assuming the worst about him.

"I don't TRUST you Buxaplenty," said Norm, "first you try to murder Timmy, and then you join forces with Anti-Cosmo."

"You seem to forget that you were the one," said Remy, "who wanted to take revenge on Turner."

"So it was this genie's doing, Remy", said Winston, obviously grasping for straws and wanting to give Remy the benefit of the doubt, "I know what genies are like, because Jorgen told me what THEY'RE like."

Norm frowned at looked at this kid and said,

"Who's the red haired squirt and what exactly did this air head fairy tell you."

"This is Winston, my godchild," said Jorgen, "Winston, a lot has changed including me, since you've been gone. I can tell you that Norm, nor any genie, is not as bad as I used to say."

"But Jorgen," said Winston, "You've always said that genies were filthy, low down, magical beings who always stir up trouble."

Jorgen winced and looked over at Norm. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe looked like he might say something. Something like an apology. However, Norm raised up a staying hand.

"It's all right, Jorgen," said Norm, "I know what you used to think of me. The past, though, is not important. It's what's happening now."

"Well," said Winston, "the past IS important if it was your idea to get revenge on Timmy Turner by killing him..."

"Look kid," said Jorgen, "Yes, I wanted revenge on Turner, but even I don't go around murdering people, and Timmy and I have actually made peace." Norm, then, gave a glare to Remy and then added, "and that's why I'm NOT going to let Nutsaplenty get anwhere NEAR Timmy Turner, A.J., or Chester."

* * *

The Turners went out for a walk to City Hall. Perhaps, just perhaps, they could convince the mayor to give them a second chance as parents. Maybe if they could show how truly sorry they were...

No, both of them knew there had been too much that had happened, but they had to try. As they were walking, they noticed another couple walking towards them. It was the Buxaplentys. They had a very somber expression on their faces. The Turners knew why; Remy, their son, was also gone. However, unlike the Turner's, the Buxaplentys had no idea what happened to Remy. That had to be the worst. Both sets of parents stopped and looked at each other.

"Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner," said Mr. Buxaplenty.

"Mr. Buxaplenty, Mrs. Buxaplenty," said Mrs. Turner.

There was a moment of awkward silence but finally Mrs. Turner spoke up,

"I hear they've found a lead on Remy."

"Yes," said Mrs. Buxaplenty, "it's a hopeful lead too. An annonymous tip said Remy was spotted near Dimmsdale Flatts. Plus they found a piece of Remy's jacket."

"That's good news," said Mr. Turner, "at least it looks like one child may be coming to his home."

"Yes," said Mr. Buxaplenty, "and when he DOES come home, we're going to let him know how much he means to us and never take him for granted again."

* * *

Frank and Bill expanded their search circle a bit. They had actually found some footprints. Two sets of footprints. The shoe size seemed to indicate two children. As they looked, they noticed an elderly woman.

"Officers," said the woman, "what are you doing here?"

"We're on a missing person's search. We're trying to find two boys," said Frank, "one who recently disappeared and another one who vanished some time back. What are you doing here Miss, Ms..."

"Mrs. T.F. Strangle," said the old woman, "I'm the local historian. Of course, there's not quite as much for me to do since that dirty old Dimmadome destroyed Dimmsdale Flats. That greedy windbag has NO sense of history." She paused and then added, "you say you're looking for two missing children?"

"Yes," said Bill, "two boys."

"Did you say TWO boys?," said Mrs. Strangle, "curious."

"What do you mean," said Frank, "did you see something."

"Well, yes," said the elderly lady, "I saw two boys travelling with a man the other day. He claimed to be their father, but they didn't look real happy. At first, I thought it was a family squabble, but now that I think about it, it looked more like they were being taken somewhere against their will."

* * *

The Shadow awoke and cursed that genie, Norm. He would destroy that genie when he got out. He zapped some magical energy against the barrier. It didn't even phase it. He looked for Marianne to maybe draw more energy from her. That was when he noticed that the vortex was even smaller and that there was a another magical wall.

"Blast that genie," said The Shadow, "he's put a barrier up between me and Marianne. There's nothing left for me to do but wait until I'm strong enough. Maybe, though...before then HE, my master, will return."

The Shadow smiled very maliciously and said,

"Yes, we'll see how well that genie will do against the creator of the Anti-Fairies."

* * *

Jorgen looked at Norm surprised. Both the genie and Timmy Turner had come a long way in their dealings with each other. Yes, sometimes Norm would give Timmy a hard time and make some joking barbs about their past. However, Norm had promised to help and it looked like he was keeping his word.

"Norm," said Timmy, "to be fair, Remy did break away from Anti-Cosmo and he did help me."

"I know that Turner," said Norm, "but he may have just been looking out for himself. Anti-Cosmo was going to kill him."

"Maybe," said Timmy, "but he does seem to have changed some."

Norm was silent for a second and then said,

"Yes, Timmy he may have, but you, also, need to have a healthy skepticism about things. You can be a little too trusting. Remember how when you first met me, I was able to trick you into making wishes to fulfill my own agenda. I did that by taking advantage of your trusting nature."

"Well, anyway," said Jorgen, "like I said what are the rest of you doing here."

"I'm here because of my brother, Jorgen," said Tootie, "I confronted Binky about it. Don't get mad at him, though. I pretty much figured it out on my own that you were his godparent, so I just wished wished me, Chester, and Isaac here."

"And we're here," said Timmy, "because we thought something happened to Chester and Tootie."

"Dude," said Chester, "why would you think that?"

"Well," said A.J., "you two were supposed to be over at my house almost an hour ago, and since there's been so much going on, we thought you might be in danger."

"Well," said Tootie, "everything is okay. We're safe, and so is my brother"

All of them looked over at Winston who then looked at Remy. Winston looked shattered.

"So, it's true," said Winston, "you tried to kill Timmy. I...don't know what to think."

"I'm sorry Winston," said Remy.

"No," said Winston, "it's my fault. I can be a little too trusting myself. I can't always see people's true nature. At least, though, I can count on my two sisters, Tootie and especially Vicky. My big sister Vicky is the kindest more loving person in the world and would NEVER hurt anyone."

* * *

Vicky was still at the mall when she passed TV Hut and that's when she noticed something. The news with Chet Ubetcha. He was in front of her house. She looked closer.

"This is Chet Ubetcha with Channel 7 news reporting live in front of Mr. and Mrs..."

Suddenly a group of kids, very loud kids came through the mall. However, a glare from Vicky, whom everyone in town knew, silenced them. The red headed baby sitter turned her attention to the TV.

"...their son Winston disappeared sometime back, but the police may have found a lead on him. What's more, the lead suggests he is still alive. The family, and indeed all of Dimmsdale, had given up hope. In addition, Remy Buxaplenty..."

However, Vicky didn't stick around to hear the rest. She had to get home.

"Winston," said Vicky, with tears in her eyes, "You're alive."

* * *

"Did you happen to see where they went, Mrs. Strangle," said Bill.

"Yes," said the elderly woman pointing down a dirt road, "they went through there."

The two cops went closer and saw something. Tire tracks. They looked at each other and smiled very hopefully.

"Thanks, Mrs. Strangle," said Frank.

"You're welcome boys," said the old woman. She stared after them until they were gone. Then she looked around. Seeing no one, she transformed into a much younger woman, or rather a much younger LOOKING woman. A woman with a tiara that had a tooth shape on it.

"Well, now,"said The Tooth Fairy, "now that that's over with. We can send Remy and Winston home tomorrow. Plus, I'll have a nice quiet time with my husband today."

With that, she poofed back into Fort Jorgen and was shocked to see their house was full of people.

"JORGEN VON STRANGLE," said The Tooth Fairy, "What are all of these people doing here?"

* * *

Crocker looked at Nguyen Tang very suspiciously. He had been tricked before. He knew how much people liked to play mind games with him. Tang seemed to pick up on this.

"I know Crocker," said Old Man Tang, "It's not very easy for you to trust people. However, both you and I have something in common."

"What?," asked Mr. Crocker.

"A common enemy Timmy Turner," said the elderly Asian man, "moreover, what would you say if I told you I actually had a picture of this fairy I saw."

* * *

The Turners were at the Mayor's office. They had been waiting for an hour. They honestly thought that the Mayor forgot them. However, he did come out and say,

"Come in, Mr. and Mrs. Turner."

They obliged and entered the room. Chompy the Goat was already there. Upon seeing the Turners, he snorted and turned his back to them. Timmy's Mom and Dad looked at each other. When the town mascot wanted nothing to do with you, you must have crossed a line.

"Sit, down," said the Mayor.

The Turners did as bidden. The Mayor then spoke,

"I know what you're here about. Timmy. You're wondering if I'd be willing to intervene and have him returned home to you. I'm sorry to say this, but NO. At least not yet. I don't mean to be cruel, but frankly until you two change your ways, you're not fit to be guardians for you son's GOLDFISH, let alone your son himself."

* * *

_Please Review_


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

BREAKING A CYCLE

_Todd and Theresa Turner had a tendency to exaggerate their problems and their trials. Their relationship with their son Timmy was no exception. When Theresa was in labor, it was, according to her, the worst pain she ever had. Certainly no OTHER woman had to deal with so much pain during the delivery of THEIR children. Then on top of that instead of a daughter, they had a son. Surely, no other parent had been as cruelly surprised by this as the Turners had been. At least they believed so. _

_Then came the usual childhood sicknesses that all children go through; colic when he was a baby. Scarlett fever, chicken pox...All of these required more attention than the Turners were willing to give to Timmy. Theresa had to take off from work or even Todd at times; missing time and missing money._

_"My dreams were shattered years ago," said Mr. Turner to Timmy one time. To which Timmy asked,, "How many years ago?" _

_"How old are you, now?," asked Mr. Turner._

_Then Todd went through a phase of videotaping Timmy's every move. This exasperated his wife who felt trapped. The day they hired Vicky she had said,_

_"But we haven't left the house in eight years."_

_Another exagerration. What Theresa actually meant is that for eight years, they couldn't stay out as late as they used to and they could no longer go wherever they wanted. They had to come home and tuck Timmy in and make sure he was fed. Vicky released both Todd and Theresa to do so much. They could do so much now. Vicky could care for Timmy when he got a cold, or he fell down or got the measles..._

_Wait a minute, the MEASLES? Children didn't commonly get the measles anymore because there was a vaccine. Of course, the child had to brought to the DOCTOR to get the vaccine which the Turners rarely did. After this scare, the Turners did do a little better by Timmy. Seeing her little boy so sick with a disease that he should have never contracted in the first place shook Mrs. Turner up. She started acting more maternally and Todd started acting more fatherly. For about one month._

_They had been called to account at one time. They had been watching their favorite show, "The Bad Parent Hunter" when Timmy came up to them and said,_

_"Hello, Mother, Hello, Father, would you help me with my homework?"_

_"We don't have time to help you with your homework like GOOD parents should," said Theresa, "we're watching our favorite show The Bad Parent Hunter."_

_"Yeah," said Mr. Turner who then handed Timmy a beaker full of smoldering liquid, "here go out into the street and play with this dangerous acid."_

_Timmy, who of course, loved adventure and extreme things grinned and put a hole in the front door with the acid and melted the mailbox._

_"Bloomin' Onion," said the Bad Parent Hunter in his Australian accent, "these bad parents STINK out loud."_

_The Turner found themselves agreeing with the man; until the Bad Parent Hunter came in through THEIR front window and then tied them up._

_"Oh my gosh," said Todd and Theresa in unison, "WE'RE the bad parents."_

_"Right you are," said this pursuer of negligent parents._

_After that episode of being humiliated in front of international audience, the Turners did better by Timmy. For one week._

_It was a vicious cycle. Timmy hurt or in danger; the Turners seemingly learning their lesson and doing right by Timmy for a short period of time and then returning to their old habits._

_

* * *

_

This was a vicious cycle that the Mayor of Dimmsdale had seen for the past eleven years with young Timmy Turner. He was not a man for confrontation. but this negligence even grated on him. The Turners looked at him their eyes blinking when Todd spoke,

"Oh come on, Mayor we're not THAT bad!"

"Oh no," said the Mayor, "what about the time Timmy was playing in the street with that dangerous acid that YOU gave him. I saw him that day too. His hair was scorched and his clothes were ripped. Not to mention he had several burns on his body."

"But...but," said Theresa, "he seemed to like it."

"So?," said the Mayor, "some kids like walking on the top of guardrails of bridges; that doesn't mean they should do it."

"Well," said Todd, "that's just one incident."

"It's MORE than one incident," said the Mayor, "as attested to by your neighbors."

Suddenly Mr. Turner frowned angrily and said,

"Neighbors?. I should have known."

Todd Turner turned to his wife and gritted his teeth saying,

"DINKLEBERG".

* * *

The Tooth Fairy looked at Jorgen and said,

"Well Jorgen. What are all these people doing here."

"Ma'am," said Tootie, "actually all of us wished ourselves here. Except for Norm who came here with some news."

"Yeah," said Norm, "and I probably should get back. Turbo Slumber is guarding the prison and I don't want to leave him alone. You know he has a tendency to doze off especially if he has to do something important."

The Genie then looked right at Remy.

"Although I'm a little reluctant to leave you here with this crackpot," said Norm.

"Norm," said A.J., "I think we'll be all right. I mean you've got me, Wanda and Jorgen here."

"You've got me here too," said Cosmo.

"Like I said before," said A.J., "we've got me, Wanda, and Jorgen here."

Norm smiled at this and said,

"I'm proud of you baldie. It seems my snarkiness has rubbed off on you."

"Thanks, Norm," said A.J. "I think."

"Don't mention it," said Norm, "and call me if you DO need me."

With that the genie snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Winston looked around over at Remy. The red headed boy looked sick. He couldn't believe that the person whom he had trusted while trapped in the vortex was capable of murder. Remy picked up on this and said,

"Winston, I don't know what to say except I'm sorry."

Winston just shook his and looked at Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy.

"I can't deal with this right now, Remy," said Winston, "I need to be alone. Can I go to my room?"

"Of course," said Jorgen, "we'll talk more later."

With slumped shoulders, Winston went to the guest room. Jorgen then faced all of the people in his house.

"Well, since you all are here," said The Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "I may as well fill all of you in on this prophecy. As Norm told you, there've been further developments..."  
"Wait a second Jorgen," said A.J., "when you say all of us, you don't mean Remy do you?"

Jorgen sighed and said,

"Unfortunately, I do. Since Remy spent time working with Anti-Cosmo, we all need to find out exactly what he knows. So for now, Remy, I going to allow you to keep your memories mostly because we need whatever information we can get to fight this evil.

* * *

The Shadow was fuming over his attempted escape attempt. He pounded against the "wall" that imprisoned him. Suddenly a voice that the Shadow knew too well said,

"Easy my minion. You'll be out in time. But I need you to stay here for now."

* * *

The Buxaplentys were out walking still. They had no money on them. They'd left it all at home. The parents just wanted to enjoy the outdoors; something they hadn't truly done in years. Something they had NEVER done with Remy.

"I never realized," said Mrs. Buxaplenty "how charming a walk in the woods can be."

"Yes," said her husband, "we've been so busy with our lives that we've taken a LOT of things for granted."

The Buxaplentys stopped and looked at each other. The didn't need to say anything else. They knew one thing that they had been taking for granted for twelve years.

* * *

"So, Remy," said Jorgen in his Austrian accent, "did Anti-Cosmo have a back up plan if his earlier ones failed, because obviously his last one failed."

"He likely did," said Remy, "although I'm not sure what I can tell you; Anti-Cosmo even kept me in the dark about a lot of things."

"Was there anything odd," said Timmy, "or something that didn't seem quite right."

"Turner," said Remy, "You're talking about an ANTI-fairy; anything they do is "odd".

"Okay how about this," said Jorgen, "did Anti-Cosmo have any other assistance than you or the other anti-fairies of Anti-Fairy world."

"Well," said Remy, "obviously the Shadow was one but I just found out about this. Although..."  
Remy's voice trailed off.

"Although what?," said A.J.

"He did say one time, that there was one trump card he held."

"Did he identify this "trump card," said Timmy.

"No," said Remy, "wait yes...he said it was his creator."

* * *

The being teleported himself inside the vortex with Marianne and the Shadow. The Shadow looked a little frightened. This being was even more powerful than the shadow.

"Master," said the Shadow, "How long will I have to wait?"

"Not long," said the powerful magical being, "compared to the time I had to wait, it'll be brief."

* * *

Jorgen turned white with terror. Something that Jorgen Von Strangle didn't usually do. In fact, all of the fairies looked absolutely terrified. Timmy scanned the faces of Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo swallowed nervously. Wanda just looked very, very scared. Poof picked up on this and he got a little nervous too.

"Remy," said Jorgen, "are you sure he said CREATOR and not FATHER, or MOTHER?"

"Yes," said Remy, "I'm sure. What's going on."

"Remember how I told all of you," said Jorgen gesturing to the crowd in his room, "that the Anti-Fairies appeared after the Darkness came?"

"Yeah," said Chester, "so?"

"Well," said Jorgen, "we're not exactly sure who created the Anti-Fairies, but we do know he's very powerful, and there is a theory as to who he is."

"Well,"said Timmy, "who do you think he is."

"Actually, Timmy," said Jorgen, "You've met him before. He lived a very long time ago. He's also very long LIVED. He seems to be the likely suspect."

"Well," said Timmy "what's his name?"

"He's had many names, Turner," said Jorgen, "but the name he was going by when you met him was Alden Bitteroot."

* * *

"So sir," said The Shadow, "what's the plan?"

"You are to wait here for a few more weeks while I gather together a very powerful army," said Alden Bitteroot, " An army that hates Timmy Turner and hates anything good."

"What of Marianne?," asked The Shadow.

"Oh, yes," said Bitteroot, "about that."

Alden Bitteroot gathered a ball of energy. He blasted the wall that separated Marianne from the Shadow. Marianne looked hopeful

"You've come to let me out?," she asked.

"Oh, yes," said Bitteroot, "soon you will be free."

Suddenly Bitteroot gathered and blasted the girl.

The Shadow of Marianne was no more.

* * *

_Please Review_


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

ALDEN BITTEROOT-CREATOR OF ANTI-FAIRIES.

Denzel Crocker looked suspiciously, still, at Old Man Tang. The humpback teacher said,

"I have pictures of fairies too."

"Yes," said the elderly Asian man, "but not a FULL picture of them. You just have the tops of their heads, and their hands."

Crocker was taken aback. Clearly Tang had done his research.

"Can I see it?," asked Crocker.

Nguyen Tang reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. Crocker looked at it for a few minutes. Then he sneered.

"That is NOT a fairy," said the Elementary School teacher, "what kind of trick is this!"

* * *

"Alden Bitteroot," said A.J., "the famed "witchhunter?"

"Well," said Timmy, "that's what he called himself, but he was actually a witch himself."

"Or wizard, rather, or warlock," said Tootie, "that's what you call a male "witch".

"Yes," said Jorgen, "regardless of what you call him, he's pretty evil. I hear even the shadow is afraid of him."

* * *

The Shadow was beyond afraid of Bitteroot. He was terrified of him. He looked at the smoldering black mark on the ground where Marianne had been. After swallowing nervously, the Shadow spoke,

"So, what do we do now?"

"Like I said we wait," said Alden, "all of the pieces are not in place and we're NOT going to make the mistake Anti-Cosmo made act too quickly."

"How long," asked the Shadow.

"About a year," said Bitteroot.

"Why so long?," asked the Shadow, "and by that time, won't Turner and his friends be twelve. It'll be too late."

"Because it'll take that long to gather the army I'm planning. Destroying Fairy World, Earth, Pixie World, and Yugopotamia is going to take enormous power."

* * *

Crocker threw the photo back at Tang. He sneered again saying,

"That looks like a vampire. Did you get this picture from a costume party."

"No," said Tang, "that creature came into my study. This is a still from my security camera. You see the wand and the floating hat? That thing used the wand to destroy my desk and to play havoc with my stocks. He was threatening me to stop me FROM threatening Timmy Turner."

"Let me see the picture again," said Crocker.

The old man handed it to Denzel Crocker and the teacher looked at the photo a little closely. The creature was blue skinned and it had a monocle as well as a floating top hat. However, it did have a wand, albeit one with a black star on it. It, also, had bat like wings. This stirred a memory of something. Crocker rubbed his chin.

"Well, Crocker," said Nguyen, "what do you think."

"You're ALMOST right Tang," said Crocker, "it's not quite a fairy, but seeing it reminded me of something I had read of a while back."

"What?," said Tang.

"Well, there is a theory, everything has an opposite. Say, the kindest sweetest person in our world might have a villianous counterpart in a parallel world."

"So you're saying this thing," said the old man, "is the "opposite" of a fairy."

Crocker nodded and said,

"Yes, my dear Mr. Tang. I believe you've encoutered an "Anti-Fairy"

* * *

"That's still a very long time," said The Shadow, "what do I do while we wait?"

"Nothing," said Alden Bitteroot, "but don't worry; the time will pass for you really quickly."

"How...?" said The Shadow.

But the Shadow never finished his sentence. Bitteroot shot a beam of energy a the Shadow and he was encased in ice. Frozen solid.

"Sorry, my friend," said Alden, "I had to do that, but I don't like you unsupervised for a year. You may mess up my plans. Like I said, don't worry. The year will go by quickly for you."

And with that, Bitteroot took off on his broom.

* * *

The Shadow's scared of Bitteroot?," asked Isaac.

"Well," said Timmy, "he was able to block the magic of both Cosmo and Wanda, but I thought he was trapped in that old well."

"He was," said Jorgen, "but he escaped somehow."

"How?," asked Chester.

"We're not sure, like I said," replied Jorgen, "anyway because of this, we need to prepare you boys for the battle that's coming as well as develop your skills so all three of you can utilize your powers when you turn twelve."

"Powers?," said Chester, "what powers? We're just kids; we don't have any type of special powers."

Isaac looked over to Chester and to Timmy. He raised his eyebrow and said,

"Then Chester, why are you and Timmy floating two inches above the ground?"

Both boys looked down at their feet and saw that they were indeed floating above the ground.

* * *

"An anti-fairy?," said Tang, "fascinating. Do you know anything about them?"

"During the course of my research on fairies," said Crocker, "I've read of other magical creatures. I've seen references to things like this that look like fairies but are oddly colored. Legend, also, says they cause bad luck."

The old man took this in and said,

"Fascinating."

"So is this the reason that you've gotten me out of the insane asylum," said Crocker, "to identify a picture?"

"Well, yes," said Tang, "and much more. As I told you, we both share a common enemy, Timmy Turner. If we could capture a fairy, or maybe several fairies, perhaps we could harness their power, and since you've been researching fairies so long, you'd know more about whatever weaknesses these creatures may have. This way get the Turner boy out of the way forever. That would serve BOTH of our purposes."

Mr. Crocker nodded.

"So," said Ngyuen Tang, "is it a deal?"

Crocker looked over and smiled. The humpback teacher extended his hand. The elderly Asian man took his hand.

"Mr. Tang," said Crocker, "yes, you DO have yourself a deal."

* * *

Chester looked down and promptly freaked. He grabbed Timmy.

"Chester," said Timmy grabbing his friend on his shoulders, "pull yourself together."

However, suddenly Timmy and Chester both fell to the ground and then started rolling together crashing right into Jorgen. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe was NOT expecting this so he didn't have time to get out of the way. All three crashed into Jorgen's television and landed on a heap in the floor.

"This is going to be a long year," said Jorgen who was at the bottom of the heap.

* * *

_Please review. There'll be about one to two chapters left, and as you've probably guessed, there's going to a sequel to this._


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

A RISING DARK ARMY

_Hi, everyone. First off, I want to apologize for taking so long to get back to this story. There are two reasons for this; 1. I've been extremely busy with my job and 2. I wasn't sure what direction to take this story. Since I'm planning to do a sequel to it, I'm not going to make it as long as my previous story, Timmy Turner: The Life of a Not So Average Kid. Anyway, this seems as good a place as any to thank my reviewers. _

**E350-**You've been a very loyal and encouraging reviewer and I really appreciate this.

**UNKNOWNTROPER-**Like E350, you've been a very loyal and encouraging reviewer and like E350, you've reviewed my work since the beginning.

**ACOSTA PEREZ JOSE RAMIRO**-Another reviewer who has followed my work since the beginning. Like the previous two I've mentioned, you've been a very encouraging reviewer since my very first story on here.

**MICHAEL J.J.-**Although he's not on here as much anymore, he was, also one of my first reviewers. He has always been encouraging and given great reviews.

**AK1028-**Another very encouraging reviewer.

**NUMBER SIXTYSIX-**You've been a terrific reviewer as well and I always try to take your suggestions to heart!

**K.C. ELLISON-**Another great reviewer who has also been reviewing since I've started writing.

**AZELMAANDEPONY (I HOPE I SPELLED THAT RIGHT!)**Another great reviewer.

**ALEX INDINGO-**Ditto for you too!

_In addition I'd like to thank these relatively recent reviewers who have been reading my stories:_

**QUEEN DATSUH, FANFREAK21, Dean's Cherry Pie, SUPERSHADOWY,BLOODWOLF97, ASLAN333, BELLOSSOM, NO ONE IMPORTANT THE TRUTH LIES, TYRON14, AND PANDA. **

_I hope I didn't leave anyone out. Anyway, let's get this show on the road._

_

* * *

_

"Awesome," said Comso, "a dry land multiple cannonball dive"

And with THAT, Cosmo bounced on top of Jorgen's head and bounced back off again. Unfortunately, this led him to sailing directly into Binky. Before Tootie's godparent could react, Cosmo and Binky rolled on the floor of Jorgen's office and then both fairies rolled directly into Isaac. As a result, you had two piles of THREE people. Jorgen got up, a little annoyed. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe waved his wand and put everyone back in their places and cleaned them off. Well, everyone except Cosmo. Jorgen magically cleaned him off, but poofed clear sphere around him to keep him from bouncing around.

"Anyway," said Jorgen, "back to the subject at hand."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "what kind of "powers" do all three of us have and is levitation one of them."

"It's kind of complicated Turner," said Jorgen, "and it's going to take a little while to explain."

"Well," said the Tooth Fairy, "While all of you are talking, I'll check on Winston. I'm sure that he's pretty shaken up over everything. It's rough when you think you know someone but it turns out you don't know them as well as you think you do."

With that last statement, The Tooth Fairy gave Remy a glare that could, well, decay teeth!.

* * *

Norm was checking the vortex where Marianne and The Shadow were imprisoned. He had sensed magically that something had happened; something serious. Fortunately, Turbo Thunder managed to stay awake while guarding Abracatraz. The Genie left the Former Chosen One. He didn't let Turbo Thunder know because if there was something really dangerous, an all powerful genie would probably be the best to handle it. He looked at the Vortex. The Shadow was in it but he was frozen. How did that happen and where was Marianne. The Genie snapped his fingers and a projector and a screen appeared.

"Show me what happened here," said Norm.

Norm saw it and Norm shuddered. Alden Bitteroot had destroyed Marianne and imprisoned the Shadow, and according to what he said, he was going to raise a massive army to attack The "Chosen Ones" as well as Earth and indeed the Universe.

"I need to report this to Jorgen, " said Norm.

Before he left, Norm enhanced the security even more and "gonged" out of there.

* * *

The Mayor looked at Mr. Turner in disgust. Even now, the man was still obsessed with his one sided rivalry with Sheldon Dinkleberg.

"Not just the Dinklebergs," said the Mayor, "the Feiffers and the Chamberlaines as well."

"Why would they care," said Theresa Turner, "the Dinklebergs and the Feiffers have no children and the Chamberlaine's children are grown."

"They happen to like Timmy," said the Mayor, "I can't really say the same thing for his parents though."

Mr. Turner stood up rather indignantly and said,

"So, there's nothing we can do to change your mind."

"I'm afraid not," said the Mayor, whose expression then softened as he added, "look Theresa, Todd. This is not meant to punish you; it's meant to protect Timmy and to help you become better parents. Now, the family court date is set for this Thursday. I have a lot of work to do. I trust you two know the way out."

* * *

The Tooth Fairy entered the room Winston was in. The boy was just sitting on the bed looking pretty down.

"Hello, Winston, honey," said his fairy godmother.

"Hi," said the red head very flatly.

"Are you doing any better?," asked the Tooth Fairy.

"Not really," said Winston.

The Tooth Fairy floated closer and put her arm around Winston and said,

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I know it's rough when ..."

"When you think you know a person," said Winston, "and it turns out you don't know them as well as you think."

The Tooth Fairy nodded. Winston looked up at her and stated,

"And speaking of which, what are you all NOT telling me about Vicky."

* * *

"Timmy, Chester, A.J.," said Jorgen, "you know about Alden Bitteroot, of course and all about the prophecy about fairies and humans living side by side again. Well, it's probably safe to say you three are the ones who will begin to make this happen. In fact, it's no accident that all three of you are from Dimmsdale."

"What does the town we live in," said Timmy "have to do with this?"

"I'm not finished Timmy," said Jorgen, "Dimmsdale is ground zero for this event to occur. I'm sure you've noticed that your hometown is very odd to say the least."

"Some of that is from my wishes," said the pink hatted boy.

"Some, but not all," said Jorgen, "have you ever noticed that no matter what happens in Dimmsdale, no matter how strange, no one seems to question it."

"I just thought it was because that the adults were clueless," said A.J.

"Some of that plays into it, tiny A.J.," said The Toughest Fairy in the Universe, "but there's something more. Dimmsdale is, in fact, sitting on a place full magical energy."

* * *

Old Man Tang and Crocker had made it to the elderly gentlemen's home. They went to the old man's office; Tang sat at his desk and Crocker sat in a chair in front of him.

"So," said Denzel Crocker, "Mr. Tang, what would you like me to do."

"I don't know what my father wants you to do," said a very familiar voice behind him, "but I'd like for my father to explain to me why he released you from the Dimmsdale Pyschiatric Ward."

Both men whirled around and said Nguyen Tang's son Jeff, standing in the door.

* * *

"What do you mean, Winston," said the Tooth Fairy.

"Come on, Tooth Fairy," said Winston, "I'm may be a little too trusting but I'm not that stupid. You don't think I've noticed that whenever I've mentioned my older sister, there is a silence or whenever I ask about her, everyone seems to dodge the question."

The Tooth Fairy drew in a breath and then said,

"Yes, Winston, there're some things going on with Vicky you don't know about."

"It's because of my disappearance, isn't it?," said the red headed boy," Vicky can be nice, but I do know she has a temper."

The Tooth Fairy nodded.

"And she probably blames my parents for what happened to me."

"Yes," said the enamel based fairy, "I'm sorry Winston."

"That's all right," said the young boy, "I'm really started to get used to these surprises."

* * *

"That makes sense," said A.J., "especially since Bitteroot came from Dimmsdale. There are, also, a lot of fairies in Dimmsdale. I mean we first encountered Norm in Dimmsdale."

Suddenly, Norm appeared, and he looked very worried. This made everyone else worried.

"What's wrong, Norm," said Timmy.

"Bitteroot was in the Vortex," said Norm, "he killed Marianne and imprisoned the Shadow in ice. He's also going to raise an army to attack Fairy World, Earth, and other places in the universe."

"What kind of army?,"asked A.J.

"A very dangerous one, Baldy," said the Genie.

* * *

Fridgidarium. The coldest non magical sector in the Milky Way Galaxy. However, this did not affect this group of beings. Alden Bitteroot floated on his broom in front of the audience.

"Is everyone present?," asked the wizard.

They nodded.

"One year from now," said Alden, "we shall reign supreme throughout the universe."

"And in my universe," said a voice.

"Correct, Professor Calamitous," said Bitteroot.

"And I will be able to get what I want as well," said another voice, "as well as vengence for being sentenced to float in space on that accursed asteroid."

"Correct, Vlad," said Bitteroot, "we will prevail. How you might ask? By uniting our forces. There's also something else. Timmy Turner may have turned most of the Darkness into the Kindness, but the Darkness is millions of miles long; there was no way he could turn ALL of it into the Kindness. There is about 10% left of it and when you are as large as the Darkness 10% is a lot. And it is very angry because it was left behind. While 90% of it found mercy and love from Turner, the remaining bits of it were left angry and alone. And we will utilize it to reign FOREVER."

* * *

_Okay, please review. This is probably not one of my better chapters. I know the ending part sounds a bit like Candellight's story, Timmy in Peril: The Darkness Reforged, but it's going to be very different. There will be one more chapter and an epilogue. _


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY

Todd and Theresa Turner left the Mayor's office and went back home. Both were clearly disappointed and upset by his refusal to intervene on their behalf.

"What are we going to do?," asked Theresa.

"We'll just have to go to the Family Court on Thursday and prove once and for all that we are good parents even if we have made mistakes," said Mr. Turner, "and it looks like our only hope is to have Vicky testify for us as a character witness. All of our hopes now rest on her.

* * *

Vicky had arrived home. She activated her lasers and her tracking devices on her parents.

"Understand this," said the red headed babysitter, "you are to treat Winston better than you used to should if he is truly found and comes home."

"Y...Yes..., Vicky," said the father, Mr. Delise.

"And one more thing, you are NOT to reveal ANY of my babysitting practices or my financial practices to him."

Mrs. Delise, Vicky's mother, though had finally had enough and she said,

"Why? Are you afraid that he might find out that his beloved older sister is a lying shrew who abuses children."

"Sweetheart...,no," said Mr. Delise.

"Yes," said Vicky's mother standing up, "I've PUT up with this brat's torment long enough. Maybe we could have been better parents to Winston, but do you really think that your brother would approve of what you've done. In fact, I'll be the first one to tell him the truth about you."

* * *

"What do we know of this army?," said Timmy.

"Well," said Jorgen, "we know of at least three members of Bitteroot's. The Shadow himself, Professor Calamitous..."

"Calamitous?," asked Timmy, "I thought he was shrunken in a bottle in Jimmy Neutron's universe."

"He was," said Jorgen, "but he's escaped, and the other one is someone your cousin Danny Fenton is very familiar with Turner. Vlad Plasmius _(****I think that's his last name****_ _Danny Phantom fans tell me if I'm wrong) _

The Tooth Fairy appeared. Tootie went over to her and asked,

"How's Winston?"

"As well as can be expected," replied Jorgen's wife who continued to shoot glares at Remy, "and on top of everything else, he's figuring out at least part of what's going on with Vicky."

"Vicky's not going to like that," said Tootie.

"And it's about to get worse for Vicky," said A.J.

"What do you mean?" asked Timmy.

* * *

Vicky looked at her mother, ALMOST respectfully. Almost

"You know," replied the red head, "this is the first time I've almost admired you Mom. However I can't let this go unpunished. I'm going to have send you down the chute to my dungeon."

* * *

"Yes, A.J.," said Tootie, "what do you mean?"

"Tootie, it was my idea," said Chester, "I got tired of the way Vicky always treated you so I asked A.J. for help."

"For help to do what?," asked Tootie, "Chester what's going on?"

"Tootie," said A.J., "do you know what an EMP is?"

* * *

Vicky approached the lever that activated the chute door. She smiled maliciously and said,

"Don't worry Mom. I'll let you out if and when Winston comes home."

* * *

"Yes," said Tootie, "it stands for Electro Magnetic Pulse."

"Then you know what it can do?," said A.J.

"Yes," said the black haired girl, "it can kill electrically powered things."

"Such as electronic traps and laser beams," replied the young African American genius.

Tootie's eyes widened with surprise and she said,

"Are you saying that..."

"Yes," said A.J., "that's exactly what I'm saying."

* * *

Mr. Delise was shaking at concern about his wife. Mrs. Delise still looked defiant.

"Honey," said Vicky's Dad "why did you..."

Suddenly the entire house went dark.

* * *

"You're saying that all of Vicky's torture devices are going to be useless piles of junk," said Tootie, "when will this happen."

"If the timer I set is working, it should already have happened," said A.J.

Tootie looked over at Chester and she smiled.

"You asked A.J. to help me," said Tootie.

Chester blushed and nodded. Tootie walked over and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

Vicky looked around in the dark.

"You two," she demanded of her parents, "call the power company. I can't use my tools without power."

Suddenly Vicky realized what she just said and she heard her parents laughing; almost maliciously.

Vicky screamed.

* * *

"Anyway," said Jorgen, "back to the matter at hand, as Norm has said Bitteroot and the Shadow are apparently raising an army which means we have to get you three trained to use your powers as soon as possible."

"What powers do we have?," asked Timmy, "and what do you mean it's kind of complicated?"

"You know when you and Chester were floating just now, Timmy?," said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

"Yeah, is that one of our powers?," asked Chester.

"No," said Jorgen, "that's actually A.J.'s power. You all didn't see it because we wound up in a pile on the floor but A.J. was floating too."

"Yeah," said A.J., "I just didn't freak out over it the way Chester did."

"So why did Chester and I float?,"asked Timmy.

"It's to do with the link you three have," said Jorgen, "speaking of which you three are going to have to find a way to regulate that link. Because you haven't reached twelve yet and because you're just starting to feel your abilities, it's a little uncontrollable, but you're going to have to learn to control it."

"You're right," said Timmy, "we can't keep invading each other's dreams or screw our own powers up."

A.J. was thoughtful for a second but then he asked,

"Do you have any idea when this army's going to strike?"

"If I had to guess," said Jorgen, "I'd say about a year. It'll take that long for that wizard to gather his army and his secret weapon."

"What secret weapon," said Timmy.

* * *

Calamitous looked skeptical at Alden Bitteroot.

"I thought that Beaver Boy turned all of the Darkness into the Kindness. Are you saying he missed some of it," said the professor.

"Not exactly," said Alden, "fragments of it got separated from it's main body. Roughly ten percent."

"Ten percent," said Vlad, "that's not much left. Is it powerful enough to defeat Turner and his friends."

"Let me show you," said Bitteroot who then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the trio of villians found themselves on a ship in space. They were facing Frigidarium. Suddenly a large dark mass approached the ice planet. With a howl, it swallowed the entire world whole.

"As you can see," said Bitteroot, "It is smaller. It can't swallow whole solar systems, but it CAN swallow planets one at a time."

The Wizard then smiled and added,

"Plus I also have a resource on Earth; one of my own descendants."

* * *

Ngyuen Tang looked shocked. He wasn't expecting his son's appearance.

"Well, Dad," said Jeff, "why have you let Crocker out?"

Old Man Tang knew he needed to make up a new lie. Fortunately lying was something he was very skilled at.

"The staff at the Psychiatric Ward asked for my help to rehabilitate Mr. Crocker.", replied Jeff's Dad.

"And why would they ask for your help Dad?," said Jeff.

"Because my son, as you know I have vast amounts of financial resources as well as contacts throughout the world. They were having trouble treating Crocker and I offered to find them the best psychiatrists money can buy."

"And this has nothing to do," replied Jeff, "with the fact that neither your or Mr. Crocker like Timmy Turner."

"No, Jeffrey," said Ngyuen, "son you wound me greatly. How bad of a person do you think I am."

Jeff got up and shook his head.

"You don't want me to answer that," replied the younger Tang, "anyway I'm going."

"Does that mean you believe me," asked Old Man Tang.

"No," replied Jeff, "but I just want to let you know Dad, I'll be watching you for any funny business."

With that, Jeff Tang left his father's home.

* * *

" We're not sure Turner," replied Jorgen, "but from what contacts I have it's going to take a year for it to be ready. Which means that we have a little less than that time to train you three. "A year?," said Timmy, "there might be a problem. What about school and the fact that I'm now living with A.J.'s parents who are a lot more smarter than my Mom and Dad. We can't exactly do this openly."

"No, puny Turner, " said Jorgen, "you can't, but fortunately, we have the first part of the problem covered. We have a contact in the school who's worked with fairies secretly for years."

"Who is he?," said A.J.

"Actually it's a she," said a feminine voice, "and that she is me."

They all turned and looked in shock at the new person who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Principal Waxelplax," said Timmy, shocked.

_

* * *

_

Please review. The story is nearly finished.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

ALL OF THE PIECES BEGIN TO FALL IN PLACE

Timmy, A.J., and Chester blinked for a second. They were clearly shocked by the appearance of their Geraldine Waxelplax, an adult human, in Fairy World. The fact that she was, also, their principal just added to the weirdness factor.

"Are you trying to tell us," said A.J., "that you KNOW of Fairy World?"

"Yes, A.J.," said Waxelplax.

"Wait a second," said Timmy, "didn't you break up with Crocker because he believed in fairies?"

"No, Timmy," said the principal, "I broke up with Denzel because he was a psychotic moron; you saw what he planned to do to kids with fairies."

"So," said Chester, "You're going to help us with whatever's coming?"

The principal nodded and then said,

"In addition to your normal studies at school, I'll be training you with the battle that is coming."

* * *

Old Man Tang just looked in the direction that his son left the room. He was silent for a second. Then he just shrugged.

"Anyway, Mr. Crocker," Nguyen Tang, "as I said if we work together we'll both get what we want; I'll have that Turner boy away from my grandaugther and you'll have access to unfettered magic."

"Mr. Tang," said Crocker, "I've been trying to prove the existence of fairies for years. I've ALWAYS hit a brick wall and something ALWAYS happens that makes me look like a stark raving lunatic."

"That's because, Crocker, my friend," said the elderly Asian man, "You've been going about it the wrong way. You've been trying to do it alone with your own resources which are very limited."

Crocker looked liked he was going to object, but Tang held up a staying hand.

"It's not meant to put you down, my dear teacher," said Trixie's grandfather, "it's takes more than simply designing elaborate traps and building them from your basement. You need outside resources."

"Such as money?," said the humpbacked teacher.

"That," said Nguyen, "but also something else. Other shall we say scientists who might be interested in this."

"And the last scientists I shared this with," said Crocker, wincing at the memory, "laughed me out of the room. Not one scientist has EVER taken me seriously about..."

Suddenly Crocker jumped up and spasmed saying,...

"FAIRY GODPARENTS"

* * *

Vicky screamed for two reasons, one, she realized that her traps were useless and two, her mother lunged at her pinning her to the floor. However, Vicky was not so easily restrained she kicked her mother in the stomach which caused Mrs. Delise to loosen her grip on her daughter. However, Vicky's mom was not easily defeated either as she immediatedly bolted up and resumed a judo stance. This caused Vicky to laugh.

"Really Mom," said the red headed baby sitter, "judo do you really think...OOOOFFFFFF.'"

Mrs. Delise had knocked Vicky down on the floor again. This cause Vicky to assume her OWN judo stance.

"Okay, mother," said Vicky, "if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

With that Vicky Delise lunged at her mother.

* * *

"One thing concerns me," said Vlad to the other two.

"What could that be," replied Bitteroot.

"These kids, Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat and A.J. Johnson," said the evil ghost hybrid, "they have powerful friends and not just in this universe, plus the Turner boy is related to Daniel. Taking them on will be difficult."

"Actually," said Calamitous, "I've been able to eliminate some of the threat to us that's in my universe."

"How?," asked Vlad, intrigued.

"You know I was shrunken down and put in a bottle," said Calamitous.

"Yes," said Vlad.

"Well, Neutron made the mistake of keeping me in his lab," replied the evil professor, "and I got out, but not before I had Jimmy take my place."

Calamitous then pulled out a bottle with a very tiny 12 year old boy with what Cosmo would describe "fudgey hair".

"As you can see," he continued, "since Neutron is now four inches tall, he's not much of a threat to us."

* * *

"Wait a second, Principal Waxelplax," said A.J., "all three of us are going in middle school next year, you're the principal of the Elementary School."

"Let's just say I got promoted," said Geraldine.

All of the kids and the fairies looked stunned. Jorgen then, spoke up,

"I realize puny humans and tiny fairies this is a lot to take in, and we will discuss this more, but right now, we need to focus on a more pressing need; the return of Remy and Winston to their parents. I've already made the arrangements so both boys will be able to return tomorrow."

* * *

Ngyuen Tang just stared at the spazzing teacher. When Crocker took a seat, Old Man Tang said,

"I'll bet people have nightmares about you, Crocker. Anyway, like I said you'll need scientific resources."

"But what scientist would even be interested in this?"

"Allow me to finish my friend," said the old man, "wouldn't you say that fairies are ANOTHER species."

"Yes," said Mr. Crocker, curious as to where this conversation was going.

"You've also stated that they come from another world."

"Fairy World," said Crocker.

"Well," said Tang, "who better to capture beings from another world than a scientific organization dedicated to eliminating ANY alien threat; The Military Extra-Terrestrial Research Facility; what we know as M.E.R.F."

* * *

Vicky's father looked over at his battling wife and daugther. He briefly considered assisting his wife, but he decided not to. For one thing, she seemed to be holding her own against Vicky. Another thing, it was usually not very safe to get in the middle of a cat fight between two women. He decided to see how the battle between the two females would end.

Finally, Mrs. Delise held Vicky down and tied some ropes around her. She stood there with her arms folded, smiling triumphantly.

"Now," said Vicky's mom, "understand this, you WILL behave yourself and you WILL get us the proper respect as your parents..."  
"Respect for YOU as parents," said Vicky, "that's rich, especially since you were ANYTHING but good parents to me and Winston."

"Shut it, Vicky," said Mr. Delise, standing up, "like your Mom said, we may not have been perfect, but that hardly excused you. Now, here's the deal...we'll keep your secret from Winston on one condition. That you show your mom and me respect. In other words, we're in charge in this house. You are never to attempt to usurp our authority as your parents again."

Suddenly Mr. Delise looked towards his wife, almost sheepishly and then added,

"If it's all right with you dear."

"I think it's a fair deal," replied Vicky's mom, "so what do you think my darling daughter."

Mrs. Delise's tone indicated though that she thought Vicky was anything BUT a darling daughter.

Vicky glowered, but realized she had no choice. Not if she wanted to have Winston's love and trust.

"Fine," Vicky spat, "are you going to release me now."

"Yes," said Mrs. Delise, "and don't try anything.

With that they untied her.

"And now," said Mr. Delise, "I believe YOU have some chores to do Vicky."

* * *

Calamitous smiled at the very tiny Jimmy in the bottle. Jimmy just glared up.

"You'll never get away with this, Calamitous," said the boy genius.

"Oh, but I will,...we WILL," said the professor.

"What about Jimmy's other friends?," asked Vlad.

"You mean like Sheen," said Bitteroot, "oh don't worry about that. I used my magic to send that simpleton far, far away from here."

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY._

The Delise's arrived with Vicky and Tootie, as did the Buxaplentys, at the police station. They took their seats. A door opened up. Two boys entered,dirty and hair slightly dishevled. One boy had blond hair, the other red. Mr. and Mrs. Delise stood up and ran over to their son and hugged him. Vicky and Tootie did likewise.

"Winston," said his mother, "it's so good to have you back...we were so worried..."

"I know," said her son, "but I'm okay...,I'll be fine."

The Buxaplentys were hugging Remy and crying. This was some comfort to Remy as this was the first time in a long that they had been that openly affectionate to their boy.

"You know," said Mr. Buxaplenty, "when everything is all straightened out, perhaps the three of us just need to, I don't know do something together as a family..."

Remy smiled and said,  
"I'd like that Dad."

With that they hugged their son again."

* * *

_THURSDAY DIMMSDALE FAMILY COURT._

The judge entered the room.

"All rise," said the baliff.

The people in the courtroom did.

"The case of the custody hearing involving Timothy Turner and his parents Todd and Theresa Turner is now in session," added the baliff.

"You may be seated," said the judge as he sat down at his bench, "I believe the first witness up is Doctor Matthew Hunter."

The pediatrician came up and sat in the chair near the judge after being sworn in. The family court attorney came up to where the doctor was sitting.

"Doctor Hunter," said the lawyer, "how long has Timmy Turner been your patient?"

"For five years," said Hunter.

"In all of your years of treating him," said the attorney, "have you ever come across any evidence that Timmy has either been abused or nelected?"

"Not abused," said Hunter, "but definitely neglected."

"How so, doctor?"

"Timmy is underweight for his age and his height. The only thing that could cause that would be malnutrition."

"How bad is his malnutrion?"

"Timmy is 4'2"," replied the peditrician, "and yes he's always been skinny, but he actually weighs less now than he did when he was in the hospital after being nearly killed."

"How much does he weigh?," asked the lawyer.

"The last time I checked him," said Hunter, "he was only forty pounds, and now he looks even thinner."

"This isn't the only thing though," asked the lawyer, "they've neglected him in other areas."

"Yes," said the Doctor very grimly.

"Is it not true that he caught the measles when he was about six years old?"

"Yes," said Hunter, "he did."

"How did that happen?"

"Well," said the peditrician sadly, "his mom and dad never brought him in to get vaccinated. In fact, that was the first time I met Timmy when he caught the measles."

And this went on for about three hours. Friends, acquaintances and officials giving the same testimony. The boy was never beaten by his parents; he was just largely ignored.

"Now for the final witness," said the Judge, "the victim of all this. We call to the stand Timmy Turner."

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_This story has ended. I realize it seemed pretty abrupt and sorry about that. However, I can assure you that things will be better explained in the sequel. Please review._


End file.
